Replaying History In More Than One Way
by tbiris
Summary: IYYYH History is repeating in the present time. Trouble brews as Naraku returns to life with the Shikon no Tama in his hand and a Dark Tournament around the corner that the reikai tantei can attend to find a supposed demon that helped kill Naraku before.
1. Two New Missions

Full summary: "...history is about to repeat itself. There is someone there that has seen the past and knows trouble is coming. You may be the ones, but it isn't certain. The demon will approach you if they know you are the ones. Watch out for yourselves" Koenma warned  
  
Naraku is reborn in the modern time, just after he's beaten in Sengoku Jidai. Kagome has to fight him again, and for once, the reikai tantei have a choice in a mission...  
  
no pairings yet.

Disclaimer: I shall say this once and only once, I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning ALL FLAMES WILL BE FEED TO THE SERVER OF THE SERVER OF EITHER MEDIAMINER OR FANFICTION. You have been warned!

_On a lighter note, I'm glad to finally post this story on both mm.org and ff.net, all reviewers will be replied to and sorry in advance for slow updates. Please let me know of any OOCs, as I'm not too knowledgeable of YYH. I'm keeping the Japanese down to a minimum, because I know there are some who don't know as much. Translations are down below, I will add more Japanese if it's requested._

Legend:

"Talking"

_'Telepathy'_

_Thoughts or umm, what's the word oh yeah: stressing_

Descriptions etc.

~*~*~*~- Alternation of place (sometimes time too)

~*~*~*~*~-End of chapter

Replaying History In More Than One Way

Chapter one- Two new missions 

  Yusuke was in a good mood. He had _finally_ been able to go through a date with Keiko without any interruptions. It looked like he would finally have…

"Yusuke!" Koenma screamed as he appeared. Well there goes the quiet weekend.

"Yeah, what do you want this time?" Yusuke demanded. Another mission, it would be inevitable.

"I have another mission for you!" Koenma replied.

"What is it now?" Yusuke snapped, turning his head around to glare at Koenma.

"I can't tell you here! It's confidential! Now come on!" Koenma snapped back, meeting Yusuke's glare with his own. "Be glad I didn't interrupt your date this time!" he added.

  To say Yusuke was shocked was an understatement. Koenma almost _always_ interrupted _something_, even if the mission wasn't urgent. Even Kuwabara would be suspicious, lucky Koenma (or was it planned) got Yusuke in a good mood, so there wasn't as much fuss getting him to the spirit world to brief him and the others.

~*~*~*~

  "So what's going on?" Kuwabara asked. "I was about to ask my lovely Yukina out for a date when short-stuff here told me there's a new mission." Kurama chuckled inwardly; he doubted that Hiei had 'just happened to interrupt the offer'

_'He doesn't deserve her,'_ Hiei replied to Kurama's thoughts. Well, this had been going on for a while, Kuwabara would try to ask Yukina out for a date and Hiei would interrupt him somehow.

"This isn't really a mission at this stage," Koenma replied to Kuwabara's earlier semi-question. This statement was greeted by two cries. Two guesses whom. One cry was "What?!" and the other was

"Then how can it be confidential?"

"This information can't leak to the Makai, or we'd have a problem. Several demons there remember the past and would try to escape if they heard just one word that I'm going to tell you. Nor can it be told to humans, some have black enough heart so that…" Koenma trailed off. "I'm getting of track. Okay, an ancient demon has recently escaped from Reikai, we believe that he used old ways to escape and is dwelling in human body as we speak." Koenma took out a picture from an enormous file. 

"This is Naraku. He's a hanyou, but he might not stay that way for long. A powerful jewel: the Shikon no Tama was burned with his human remains five hundred years ago. With this rebirth the Shikon no Tama was brought back into existence." Koenma's face held a pained expression.

  "Naraku lead several people, including demons into traps: Inuyasha; a hanyou, Kikyo; a priestess, Sango; the last of the taijiya line, Kouga; a wolf prince and Sesshoumaru the demon lord of the Western Lands at the time. The all assisted in the demise of Naraku but there were other that helped them: Shippo; a demon kit, Kirara; Sango's fire cat, Miroku; a monk whose line was cursed, Myoga-although he only told them where to find Naraku-; Inuyasha's retainer and a miko whose name is unknown. Sometime this year, history is to repeat itself, something that hasn't happened in my lifetime. There is a demon alive today that has seen what Naraku can do with their very eyes and they can feel that Naraku has returned. There will be another Dark Tournament that this demon will attend, but to my knowledge, they aren't participating. They're looking for a group similar to this," he spread out what pictures he had of the Inuyasha gang, "group. I believe this demon will tell you if you're the group you're looking for. There isn't anything I can do to stop Naraku until that group is chosen."

"Like you'd help anyway," Yusuke mumbled. Koenma ignored him and continued.

"Until then watch out for yourselves."

  "You said Naraku might not stay as a hanyou for long," Kurama noted.

"The Shikon no Tama has it's own legend, that it will grant the wish of the holder if certain conditions are met," Koenma sighed. "That's why this is a huge mess. We have to stop Naraku before he turns full demon and I don't know the time limitation. Oh, I almost forgot, this mission…. Is voluntary." He ended in a whisper. Several eyebrows shot up at this comment

  "Why would _this_ mission be voluntary?" Yusuke demanded. Koenma looked up.

"If you accept this mission, before it even starts your lives will be in jeopardy,"

"Like they haven't been before now Koenma," Yusuke interrupted. Koenma twitched in annoyance. "Would you let me finish? If you accept this mission your lives will be in jeopardy AND you might spend the rest of your life hunting down Naraku!" Koenma yelled. He then took several deep breaths to calm himself down and sighed. "The ship leaves on Monday, you have until then to decide," he looked at them all as they left. "I hope that they do choose to come," he added under his breath.

~*~*~*~

"You can't be serious!" Inuyasha yelled. "We spent over a _year_ hunting Naraku just to kill him, and now he's _reborn in your world?!_" Kagome seemed to take this calmly.

"You forgot to add in the fact that he has the Shikon no Tama too." Inuyasha whipped around to face Kagome, disbelief etched on his face.

"You're pulling my leg," he stated.

"No, I'm not," Kagome, sighed, wishing she hadn't taken off the rosary. It was times like this where his mind was off somewhere else and he needed to be woken up where it was handy.

"It's impossible," Inuyasha stated once again. Kagome rolled her eyes and brought up an old memory.

"You said that when I told you Onigumo would kill himself to get rid of Naraku," she retorted. Inuyasha shut his mouth, the an idea came into his head "FEH!"

  "Are you two fighting again," Miroku asked as he popped out of Kaede's hut to see why they were taking so long to come and eat. 

"You'd think Inuyasha was Kagome's mate instead of Kikyo's," Sango added, knowing that she hit a sore side in Kagome, but an even worse one in Inuyasha.

  "You aren't leaving again, are you Kagome?" Shippo demanded, almost in tears. Kagome gave him a sad smile.

"I'm going to find people that have similar talents to you in my time."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, right. No one will be even remotely like us, especially me in strength since there aren't demons in your time."

"Then what's this," Kagome snapped. One of the rare times she wished Inuyasha would thin his skull it was so thick. Inuyasha took that poster she held out and opened it.

"Dear Kagome,

You're invited to watch a tournament. Where humans and," Inuyasha paused, "demons will fight to the death. This event only occurs once every year, so it is recommended you attend."

  There was a noisy silence. Finally Inuyasha broke it, 

"Feh! Go if you want. I have Kikyo!" He finished and jumped into a tree, letting the invitation flutter down. Kagome's emotions were hidden, a trick Sesshoumaru had taught her. Even though they could see her feelings, the gang knew she was hurt by these words.

"Fine," he replied sharply, "I don't know when you'll see me again." In her mind she added _or if you'll see me again._ Miroku shook his head, he had a feeling that they wouldn't see Kagome again for a while; and it was Inuyasha who chased her off, again. 

"I have a feeling we won't see our old Kagome again," he predicted. As usual, Sango was angry with Inuyasha, as friends will do with other friends occasionally.

"Why do you always have to chase her off Inuyasha?" she demanded.

"I don't deserve her," was the quiet response. With that one sentence Sango's fury was quelled. 

"She deserves someone in her own time, so that she can be with her family. Someone that's accepted by at least one race." Sango and Miroku looked at each other amazed that Inuyasha had told them he _did_ actually love Kagome. It seemed like Kagome did have a chance with him back then…

*~Flashback Inuyasha's POV~*

  I held the Shikon no Tama in my hand, it was finally complete. My eyes strayed to Kagome, who watched me quietly. My gaze then drifted to Kikyo, and I felt a pang of regret, regret for what I had brought upon her.

_'I can return her to life if you wish,'_ the Shikon told me. I didn't want to keep Kagome away from her family and time. I made a mistake, I agreed with the Shikon no Tama. My ears rang with Kagome's scream as her soul was ripped out I closed my eyes, in pain from her pain. Her screams stopped, and I opened my eyes. I saw two souls, one entered into Kikyo, and then other returned to Kagome. _What happened?_ I asked myself. I still felt the Shikon no Tama in my hand. This wasn't supposed to happen!

~*End Flashback and POV*~

~*~*~*~*~

_Well, there's the first chapter done. Tell me what you think, please. Some questions shall be answered should you ask them. All reviews will be replied to as well, I think that's it for the author's note… Oh yah one last thing: Kuwabara's going to get Inuyasha's rosary *laughs evilly*_

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of four souls

Miko: priestess

Makai: the demon world in the present time

Reikai: the spirit world in the present time, it's where souls go when the body dies

Hanyou: half-demon


	2. Little Problems in the Present

_Well, that was a successful first chapter. **The pairings will be decided by the reviews and whether I am willing to do the pairing.**_

****

**_MEDIAMINER Review Replies_**

**_Ddg:_**_ Here's the next chapter, and there may be long pauses when I'm typing my other fics, if I concentrate on just this one Kally -on ff.net- will KILL me! Not to mention MorwenMagegirl... never get her angry... I'm glad you like it-it seems no one on ff.net does... no reviews there yet that I know of._

**_Inuyuyurrk:_**_ Might be Hiei, might be no one... depends I haven't gotten to the part where she meets the two, and I'm not good at writing romance -- you'd think with all the fics I read with it would help me write it... Not much will happen for a while, not until the Dark Tournament, which by the way...** I'm not sure of all the facts regarding the Dark Tournament, so could someone brief me on that? **Glad you like it._

**_SuzumiTenshi: _**_Like I told inu, the pairing will be semi-decided by the reviews and my willingness to do the pairing. I doubt everything was 10/10 but each has their own interests is two days soon enough?_

Fan fiction Review Replies 

****

_N/a I'm disappointed!!!!_

_I don't need to do the legend again right? You all remember? Oh well I'll do it anyway. I was going to say something else, but I forget what, oh well I'll say something else then: Never, try 400, 800 or 1500 meters for track and field... it's torture!** Tell me about any OOCs still. Especially now!** OH! I remember what I wanted to say, but I'll say it at the end..._

_I don't own the songs by the way._

__

Chapter 2- Little Problems in the Present 

   Koenma was fidgeting, as people tend to do when nervous. He had given all the Reikai tantei directions to the harbor, question was of course: would they come? It seemed that this year the spectators had a boat to the tournament. No teams were allowed on, and it was invitation and relation only. He did see something odd when he did a usual sweep of the crowd, looking for a member of the Reikai tantei; he had seen a human girl board the spectator boat, but when he looked again she was gone.

  Koenma did another sweep of the crowd; if it weren't for Kurama's bright red hair he probably would have looked past them. Luck seemed to be on Koenma's side lately. He looked at Kurama, and he then saw the tip of Hiei's hair. He let out a sigh as relief washed over him. They now had a chance; it was currently a small chance, but a chance nonetheless. By now Kurama and Hiei had managed to get ahead of the crowd and were standing in front of Koenma.

"Yusuke is coming with Keiko," Kurama informed Koenma. "Shizuru said she would drag Kuwabara to the harbor if she had to when I asked her if he was coming." 

The last bit of information didn't surprise Koenma, however the first did. 

"Yusuke didn't force her to come did he?" he demanded. 

Kurama smiled lightly, "No, she came by herself."

This statement caused Koenma to frown slightly "But I thought she said she didn't want to see Yusuke risk his life again."

"Hn, the baka wanted to come because she thought he wouldn't return alive anytime soon," Hiei replied. (AN: I know Hiei isn't supposed to talk much, but he will be going-purposely- OOC after he meets Kagome and figures out who she is, just a little insight for later )

  "Hey are we late?" a female voice asked. They turned around to see Shizuru dragging Kuwabara by the ear.

"Noooo! I don't want to go, I wish to see my lovely Yukina again!"

Hiei's eyes flashed angrily, but he forced himself to remain indifferent, 

"You don't deserve her ningen," he told Kuwabara coldly.

"What's going on?" Botan asked as she appeared out of a portal.

Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples, 

"Anything that isn't anything," he replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ALLOWED ON?!" this loud shriek was heard throughout –most likely- the entire Japanese population. The demon by the boats remained indifferent and calm, as if he put up with this regularly.

"You have to have an invitation or be directly related to someone on one of the boats," he replied in a tone that indicated boredom.

Kagome's POV

  I was wandering the boat when I heard someone shriek about not being allowed on. Odd thing was, it sounded female: the one gender I had not seen yet. I ran to where the voice originated, the girl looked around my age, and seemed to have an air of anger around her. Slightly behind her was a young boy about her age, there were odd flickers around him, but I ignored them as I debated whether to help or not. I decided to help.

  "There you are!" I cried, catching the attention from the demon as well, which was fortunate, so that he didn't see the confusion on their faces.

"I've been looking for them, thank you sir!" I exclaimed, hoping to pass off as an excited girl. One sure thing was: I would get to practice my acting here.

The demon looked at me a little longer then turned to the girl.

"Is she related?" he demanded. _Please catch on_ I thought. Luck seemed with me for once in my life.

"Of course! What else would she be?" she retorted. Relief swamped over me. The worst was over; I'd be able to get away with the rest.

"Fine, but I need proof that you're related, I can see it's possible, so state her full name, and," he looked at Kagome, "I need to see your invitation." Oh, this guy was good, most would get caught here. I fished around for my poster, I knew where it was; but I needed to buy time. _Thank you Shippo_. I thought, thinking back to all her taught me. The demon kept his eyes on the girl, I'm pretty sure that will lower his rank. I mouthed to the girl 

  'Higurashi, Kagome' I mouthed to her before handing the demon my invitation.

"You think I don't know my cousin's name?" Keiko demanded. Oh she was equally skilled in this too. The demon just scowled at her.

"It's Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome," she answered, sounding almost bored. The demon sighed.

"Go ahead," he said, letting her on board. 

"I'll meet up with you and Kagome later Keiko," the boy called.

"Don't get in too much trouble," the girl, now identified as Keiko called over her back.

"Yeah, whatever." With half a smile and a wave the boy disappeared into the crowd

End POV

  Kagome smiled as she helped Keiko up the last stair.

"Considering you don't have a room arranged for you, would it be all right if you shared mine?" Kagome whispered.

"Nope, no problem," Keiko replied. Kagome smiled slightly. It began to look like she packed all those books for nothing.

  "Late as usual Yusuke!" Koenma scolded. Inwardly he sighed with relief. Everyone had come… all right, Kuwabara didn't technically come of hi s own will; but he was here! Yusuke shrugged in response to the light scolding, "I wanted to make sure that no demons would rip Keiko to pieces," he replied.

"So now that we're all here why don't we board?" Kurama suggested. As usual they decided to go through with the suggestion. However, Koenma's next sentence froze them in their steps.

  "Yes, the sooner the better; Naraku has already killed five people!" They all turned their heads towards Koenma.

"Hey toddler, when was this Naraku guy reborn?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Yesterday," was what they deciphered from the small squeak.

"Koenma," Kurama politely stated, "when Youko was reborn, he wasn't able to _talk_ in one day." Koenma fidgeted again.

"Well, like I said it's a mess. Worse of all, it's a complicated one. From what I've discovered: a demon stole a human soul and Naraku entered it and adapted it to his will. (AN: One notebook finished, two others left (I'm using spare paper in old notebooks) This demon is what seems to be an old detachment: the demon of nihility, Kanna."

  "Uh, Koenma, doesn't that mean we also have to watch out for this Naraku's henchmen?" Kuwabara asked.

The response was swift and Koenma's voice seemed back to normal-so he had a certainty of what he was talking about-

"No, right now I have to see if you're the ones that that demon from the past is looking for, that's when the mission will take place. After that, I'm not sure what's going to happen." Everyone glared at him in definite anger.

"There are so many thing s that can change," Koenma snapped. The team continued to glare and then boarded the boat.

Koenma sighed and sat down.

"There's so much trouble with Naraku right now, it's hard to think about the damage he must have done when he didn't have to lie as low 550 years ago. Dad's going to kill me when he finds out," Koenma shuddered.

"So we still haven't been properly introduced, Higurashi Kagome but you can call me Kagome if you prefer."

"Yukimura Keiko," Keiko smiled, "If you call me Keiko I'll call you Kagome."

"Deal Keiko."

"Hey there you are Keiko!" Shizuru yelled as she walked on board.

"I hope they didn't give you any trouble," Keiko said worriedly.

"Nope, they still remember me from last year," Shizuru chuckled.

"So I assume that you have a reputation with demons then?" Kagome asked, wondering if she scared them wit just hat.

"Kinda, better then my little bro's, but his boosts mine so I'm a little outta his league. We haven't met yet, Kuwabara Shizuru."

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, you call me Kagome and I'll call you Shizuru, same deal as Keiko."

Shizuru shrugged and nodded.

"At least this trip will be more interesting," Shizuru stated after she came to a conclusion about Kagome.

  "I still think Yusuke's going to get himself into trouble," Keiko stated, leaning over the rail as the boat left. Kagome looked puzzled at this.

"Who's Yusuke?" she asked. Keiko wondered how she could start the story.

"Yusuke is a lucky little half (AN: not sure if he's half though, I think it's less) demon that got a second chance at life and is currently paying off that debt by hunting the wanted for Koenma," Shizuru replied. "That's the short way to put it." Kagome smiled to herself. It sounded like she wasn't the only one with love problems.

"He is lucky to have you," she said out loud. "But who…"

 "I answered one of your questions, now you get to answer mine," Kagome sighed, "It's only fair," Kagome nodded. "Why are you at ease with demons?" Shizuru asked. Keiko was shocked, and then she realized that it wasn't normal to see demons and this might have been Kagome's first time amongst demons. Kagome paused for a while, and then motioned for them to follow her. She led them to her-and Keiko's- room. She twirled around

"I don't want anyone to overhear us, nor for you to tell anyone. Those are the conditions of me telling you this information," Kagome demanded. Keiko nodded solemnly and Shizuru nodded.

  "I live on a shrine, there's a well there that was sealed until my fifteenth birthday. Then, I was pulled down the well by a centipede demon and then I experienced my miko powers for the first time. I met Inuyasha there –a hanyou- in the end I met quite a few demons and became friends with a few. I'm not comfortable around demons, but I'm willing to give them a chance to show their true colors. There's a short version for a short version." There was silence for a while, "I f you have any questions I'll be at the bow," Kagome whispered, then left. All of her memories were resurfacing, the hurtful ones. But then one flashed into her mind. From when she and the gang were writing songs about their feelings. Unknown to her, after she reached the bow she began to sing one out loud.

"I want to change the world

kaze wo kakenukete; nanimo osorezu ni

ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e

te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland

b[Instrumental]/b

    b[Instrumental]/b

hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita

kimi wa mayoi nagara

sagashi-tsudzukeru

kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo

nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu

kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa

nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte

bokura mezameru

I want to change the world

nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai

katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e

tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland

b[Instrumental]/b

bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru

tagai no negai e todoku hi made

minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo

tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru

kono basho ni iru

I want to change the world

kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo

uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu

Change my mind

hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru

donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou

It's wonderland

b[Instrumental]/b

I want to change the world

kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni

ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite

Change my mind

jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e

te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa

It's wonderland."

  "That's one of my favorite songs," Keiko stated. Kagome almost jumped, she didn't see Keiko come and stand beside her.

"Inuyasha wrote that one," she replied to the hidden question.

"Did you write one too?" Keiko asked. Kagome nodded, and began to sing her song.

"Sagasou  yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

setsunakute mo  ima nara sagaseru darou

mekurumeku  mainichi no katachi kaete

setsunakute mo  tashika na ima o kanjiyou

mikake yori mo tanjun de  dakedo tsutaekirenakute

iitai KOTO wa  itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE

kodomojimita KOTO nante  ima sara ienai

toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo  wakariaezuni

24 (nijuuyo) jikan  kimi o shinjiteru yo," Kagome was startled when Keiko began to sing with her, but continued on.

"mitsumeteru yo  arifureta kotoba demo

toki wa itsumo  isogi ashi de warau

omoide yori  motometai ima o mitsukeyou

ugokidasanakya hajimannai  nayamidasu to tomerannai

hitoyo kagiri no yume ni  amaete itaku wa nai shi

otome CHIKKU na negai mo  sono mama okizari

ai ga subete SA  bokura no jidai wa  koko kara

hajimaru

sora o tsukinuketeku  tori mitai ni NE

oozora mau  IMEEJI ga ugokidasu

arukou  michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo

itsu no ma ni ka  kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO

24 (nijuuyo) jikan  kimi o shinjiteru yo

mitsumeteru yo  arifureta kotoba demo

toki wa itsumo  isogi ashi de warau

omoide yori  motometai ima o mitsukeyou

sagasou  yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume

setsunakute mo  ima nara sagaseru darou

mekurumeku  mainichi no katachi kaete

setsunakute mo  tashika na ima o kanjiyou."

  "Those songs are well-known," Keiko stated. Kagome remained silent for a while; then replied.

"I guess it's true what a writer's personality is shown through their work."

"I think that we should stick with each other, we have a lot in common," Keiko stated. Kagome was startled by this offer, and thought it over seriously.

"I don't know," she said hesitantly, but then brightened up. "For now, why not?" It was peaceful, but it was probably the calm before the storm.

**Translations:**

(songs are on animelyrics by the way, I won't translate those!)

Hanyou: half-demon

Ningen: human

Nihility: a demon with no aura and no smell

Reikai tantei: spirit detectives

_All right, so here's the reposting of chapter two. Now then, like I said in the other posting, would you prefer a short but quickly updated chapter or a longer chapter that will take me longer to type? I still haven't gotten any reviews for the fanfiction.net site, how disappointing! If there aren't any reviews about the length of the chapter then it will be short. (By the way Kagome will see the Urameshi team if the chapter is longer!) Until the next chapter then, Ja!_


	3. The first step of a thousand mile trip

_Well, I'd say that this story will be pretty successful of mm.org, but it doesn't seem that way with ff.net. So I'll be changing the category for that with this update. No complaints about the length of this chapter of I will come and kill you. Gives evil author glare it's around ten pages in my notebook and finished what I had left in one, so I'm now starting the third notebook. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. **Okay, I now know that this wasn't the way the Dark Tournament stated. But, there was an action I needed to write. And I didn't find out how it started until yesterday.**_

**__**

**__**

**_Pairings:_**

**_None_**_ (this is simpler for me by the way, that way I can just concentrate on the fanfic and not the romance scenes)_

_**Hiei/Kagome**_

**_Kurama/Kagome_**_ (very unlikely unless I get over 100 reviewers wanting it, some of you may see why in this chapter)_

Maybe a bit of Yusuke/Keiko 

****

****

****

**_Review Replies for mm.org (can you put date of review to make it simpler for me to see who reviewed when)_**

****

**_Amped:_** _Glad you like it, and here's the update._

**_eowynangel:_**_ Your request for a long chapter has been included . She's going to meet them, but they won't learn her name until the next chapter (which I haven't finished writing yet)_

**_YoukaYoukoslilvixen_**: _I suppose I should get typing then, this will continue until I hit a major writer's block… which will be soon… Right now my way of dealing with writer's block is: change the POV… kinda pathetic isn't it?_

**_avid reader who shall not be named:_**_ I'm glad you liked it, but chances are that it won't be Kurama/Kagome for a reason I shan't give yet. For plot preserving reasons . But you might see why it won't be too…_

**_Stephanie B:_**_ Sorry for making you check for so long. Actually, I think that's why I posted this chapter this quickly. I doubt it's necessarily 10 for everything, but shrugs to each their Own._

**_sakuracheery2:_**_ Like I said with avid reader up there, it's very unlikely. I'd have to have a strong wind to push me into Kurama/Kagome, for certain reasons you may see. This story's already going to be long… with what I have planned. There is a reason for the title of this fanfic._

**_kagome15: _**_Thanks._

****

****

****

****

**_Review Replies for ff.net (I finally got one!!!)_**

****

**_BloodRoseOTDemon:_**_ Well, you got lucky, an update almost right after you review _

**_Shadowgirl1:_**_ Actually it's not that uncommon on mm.org or if you search ff.net really hard. It's really not that rare to see this crossover. That line was just something I put in when I was editing it (well I edited as I typed, does that count?), glad you liked it._

**_Shadowgirl1:_**_ I shall, unless I hit writer's block or Morwen and Kally kill me for not updated the Travelling Circle series…_

**_Rougevixen: _**_Well, I've written quite a bit, so I'll be posting until I run out of ideas, then when I'm bored I'll probably get more ideas._

**_Arai:_**_ umm, thanks._

_Okay, now for the legend…_

"Talking"

_'Telepathy'_

_Thoughts or umm, what's the word oh yeah: stressing_

Descriptions etc.

- Alternation of place (sometimes time too)

-End of chapter

Change of Point of View (POV) 

_Let me know if anyone's OOC!!!!!!_

_I'll fix the typos for the change of scenes and end of chapter later, it seems ff.net doesn't appreciate them._

**Chapter 3-The first step of a thousand mile trip**

"Well, there's another adventure and a half," Yusuke chirped.

"If you could keep your mouth shut, then we wouldn't have had to go through all that," Hiei told him sharply, pointing to all the smoking demons behind them.

"Then it would be a boring trip," Yusuke replied. Hiei just rolled his eyes at Yusuke's behaviour.

"Let's get our rooms now then children," Kurama said. That I earned him several glares and one scowl. But no one argued at being called 'children' as in Youko's eyes they were.

"I'm going to go find Shizuru and Keiko," Kuwabara told them.

"Well, that won't be too hard, it looks like there's trouble down there," Yusuke stated, pointing forward and to the right.

"That'll probably be her," Kuwabara sighed," with Keiko trying to follow her." Yusuke laughed at the thought of Keiko trying to force herself through the crowd to Shizuru. He followed Kuwabara and as they pushed through the crowd they saw…

Kagome's POV

Well, it seems I have a talent with getting my self into trouble, no matter what time or place. Can't I have just _one_ month with no demons threatening me, or claiming me as his mate, or calling me by anything other than my name? Now, how did I get myself into _this_ mess? Let's see… I was coming off the boat, then this demon told his companions that he was hungry and they suggested human flesh. Ah, hopefully I won't have to hurt now…

End POV

The crowd thickened around Kagome and he human-like wolf demon.

"Let go," Kagome ordered in a Sesshoumaru-like-voice. One that was used to orders being obeyed. The demon snickered at her tone.

"NO, I'm hungry, and your human flesh will satisfy me just fine. Though you are pretty, but unfortunately for you, I'm already mated." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

_'This guy's like Kouga!'_ she thought.

" If you let go of my arm, then I won't be obliged to make you let go," she stated.

"You wouldn't be able to make a dog follow you," he retorted. That caused two things: one for memories to come back of a certain hanyou whom followed her and two: well, saying she wasn't angry was like saying Miroku was never a pervert. The two combined weren't fortunate for the wolf demon. Kagome focused a minority of her powers on his arm. The next second the demon let her go, his arm burnt almost beyond recognition.

"What, what demon are you?" he whimpered. Kagome gave him a glare, one that said she was still angry.

"I'm not a demon, I'm 100% human," she replied.

She whizzed around and asked someone, "Shall we go?" Shizuru and Keiko shook their heads.

"I saw Yusuke, I think I should let him know I'm still alive," Keiko replied.

"My bro's coming, I'll go give him misery before he gives you any," Shizuru added. The comment lightened Kagome's mood somewhat.

"I'll see you at the first match then," Kagome replied.

When Keiko finally got through the crowd to Yusuke his mouth was wide open, she rolled her eyes at his obvious astonishment.

"If you don't close your mouth soon Yusuke, a youkai will put something in it that may kill you," she stated. Yusuke immediately shut his mouth, only to open it again.

"You _know_ her?" he demanded. Keiko sighed.

"Yes Yusuke, she's my _cousin_ remember?" she replied. Yusuke's eyes flashed with recognition.

"But that girl seemed 100% normal." Keiko's eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

"You look almost 100% normal Yusuke," she replied. Yusuke gave up the argument there.

Meanwhile Kuwabara was attracting unwanted attention via his yelling.

"Why did'ya have to drag me here?" he yelled.

"Because you were being a stupid git and refused to see the trouble you'd get the damn world in if you didn't go," Shizuru stated calmly; as all elder siblings tend to do when they believe the younger is acting stupidly. (AN: Trust me, I know.)

"But I know that, and I chose to be with my lovely Yukina!" Hiei passed them at this point, but he continued walking,

"If I have my way, you won't see a hair of hers," he muttered. He stopped beside Yusuke and Kurama.

"They're announcing the teams for the preliminaries," Kurama warned. Everyone fell silent with the announcements.

"We're fourth," Hiei stated.

"Oh just _perfect_ this will mean that we can't eat right now," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"That depends," Kurama said quietly, "if we don't unpack right now we could eat, sleep or watch our competition." Silence followed his statement. Then all at once they gave a different answer.

"Watch," Hiei said monotonously

"Unpack," Kurama decided.

"Eat," Yusuke said as stomach made its protest.

"Sleep," Kuwabara yawned. It seemed his argument wore him out.

"We'll meet at the arena for the fourth battle then," Kurama told them. Everyone agreed, then they all went their different ways.

Kagome's POV

The screams of the crowd were deafening. My seat was in the top priority box for some odd reason. I had a clear view of the arena from where I was sitting, all the youkai seemed quite blood thirsty.

"And welcome to the Dark Tournament everyone! I hope that not everyone's intimated from what Toguro did to the last audience! Our first match is the Death of Life against the ­­­crows! Now I'd like to remind the teams that the only ways you can win is by knocking your opponent unconscious, killing them or forcing them out of the ring for ten seconds!" This announcement caused cheers from the crowd. I tried to decipher them, and I regretted it. They were crying for the death of a team. I guess that shows that this is a tournament to the death in the end.

A worm demon and a crow demon stepped into the ring. I didn't pay much attention to the first battle; I figured that nature would play a part in this fight. It turned out that I was right, the crow won; by eating the worm's heart. If worms have hearts.

"And there's one win for the crows, and my, wouldn't that have been a painful death! And now the second round commences!" I saw the wolf from before step into the ring. I winced slightly at the memory of what I'd turned his arm into. I'm glad I healed it for him now, he'll need it later on; and it seems purification slows healing for youkai as well. Another crow flew into the ring; I don't think I'd be surprised if the entire team turned out to be crows! I can see where they got their name if that's the case!

End POV

The wolf waited for its prey to make the first move. Finally, the crow's impatience drove it to dive at the wolf, only to pass through him.

"Why didn't he do that when I purified his arm?" Kagome asked herself.

"You still haven't answered the question, have you seen any other humans in the arena?" Shizuru demanded, glaring at all the youkai in front of her. All of the demons edged away from her in fright.

"No, no none at all," one of them squeaked.

"There might be some in the top priority box," another added.

"Fine then, let's go see if she's there then, eh Keiko?"

"Okay," was the meek response, Shizuru could scare anyone with that glare of hers. A path was cleared to the top priority box, and there they saw a girl watching the fight with some interest.

"Oi! Kagome!" Shizuru called. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Just a little reputation Shizuru?" she joked. Keiko and Shizuru laughed with her as they sat down. Their attention turned to the fight, but they never stopped talking.

"His arm healed fast," Shizuru commented as the wolf swiped at the crow with his right arm, which was now a sword. Kagome shook her head.

"I healed it for him when he apologized, and I'm glad, otherwise he might've been dead by now," Kagome replied. Shizuru and Keiko's eyes flicked to Kagome before returning to the fight.

"So what are all you powers then?" Keiko whispered. Kagome remained silent for a long time before she answered.

"I entrust you to not tell anyone, there are plenty of people whom would love to kill me for what I can do. I can purify, cast purification on weapons I'm comfortable with, some basic illusions and I can sense youkai and occasionally what type. I still need to improve my powers though; I'm not exactly what you call: trained" Kagome whispered. Loud cheers filled the stadium as the wolf thrust his sword hand (quite literally) into the crow's chest.

"And there's another win for the Death of Life!" Another damn crow flew into the stadium, followed by a bat.

"So where did-" Keiko was cut off by a shrill screech from the bat. Everyone covered his or her ears to block out the sound. The match was quick. The bat just threw his claws at the opponent; they pierced the wings and the head.

"Quick and painful," Kagome commented as she rubbed her ears.

"Definitely," the others chorused.

"Ouch, that must have been a painful end. Now for the final battle!" Kagome's eyes squinted, then they widened.

"I need to cast an illusion on myself, don't look towards me, please," Kagome whispered. Keiko nodded slightly and Shizuru kept silent.

Kagome's POV

I began the illusion, it was quick and effective. How could I have _not _sensed that miasma?

_His concealing spell must be stronger than last time _a voice replied (AN: No it's not Hiei) True, I couldn't really tell it was a demon-minus the ears- let alone a _spider_ demon whose scent screamed Naraku. I believe that this would be a detachment of his. It seems that history is about to replay itself, although if the detachment saw me then it most likely won't.

End POV

The match was even shorter than the one before. The crow managed to dodge all of the web threads, but it died from the poisonous vapours it omitted.

"Well, this fight will be a waste of time," Kagome grumbled, as the next match began.

"It gets more interesting as the tournament progresses, as well as more deadly: for everyone," Shizuru replied. Kagome sighed, and slumped in her chair. Her eyes were blank and glazed over for the next two fights, until a name of one of the teams caught her attention: Urameshi.

(AN: my battle scenes suck… TT)

Kagome's POV

I do have to say that Yusuke is talented. This definitely was the first fight to keep my attention until the end. Each time I looked at Yusuke something flickered, but when I concentrated on it, it disappeared. Finally I looked without my eyes, but with my other set of eyes that let me sense demons. I looked at Yusuke again to see, no. It couldn't be, Sango?

As I continued to watch with my second pair of eyes, I realized that this boy was moving differently from how Sango would attack. He seemed more modern in his attacks, like he was a punk. I'm going to have to ask Keiko about that. As I watched him make the finishing blow, I heard two sets of words. "Rei-" _Hirai_ "GUN!" _KOTSU!_ The blast left a hole in the shape shifter's head. Yusuke looked around the crowd, until his gaze rested on Keiko. He smiled and winked as he held up the victory sign. I switched my eyesight and glanced out of the corner of my eye, just in time to see Keiko blush.

I turned my gaze back to the match except this time; I switched my eyes (you get what I mean right?) and looked at the candidate from the Urameshi team. I looked harder at the small demon to see past his barriers. My sight was rewarded with Sesshoumaru and a fainter figure behind him. I squinted, concentrating my gaze on the fainter figure. I was surprised to see Shippo there, behind Sesshoumaru. Shippo's face looked almost, sad. Like he looked when his father died. I couldn't stand to look at Shippo any longer.

I closed my eyes and reopened them. This time I looked at the demon's opponent. I was shocked beyond imagination. More shocked than when I was first told that I was Kikyo's reincarnation! The two demons looked almost exactly alike in appearances. To me, that meant either a shape shifter, or a relation.

End POV

Hiei growled angrily. He had definitely not anticipated any relations fighting in this tournament.

"Now, you're _her_ son, the ice apparition?" his father asked.

"Why would it matter?" Hiei demanded, barely keeping control of his anger, and his dragon. His father's eyes glinted in what seemed to be greed.

"Because, I can teach you what your dear mother could not, your powers with fire. That's why it matters." Hiei's eyes sparkled with anger; he would _not_ accept anything from his parents. They'd left him to die in Makai.

"If you practise enough, you'd be able to do his!" Taki yelled. His body seemed like an inferno. Fire surrounded his body. Then, the wind began to rise, taking pieces of flame and swirling it around. Soon, it was a blizzard of fire. Luckily it was Hiei, as anyone else would have perished from the intense heat. Hiei knew that if his sword were exposed to this heat for much longer then it would melt. He revealed his Jagan eye, and forced the flames away with his mind. (AN: sorry for the interruption, but I'm not sure if he can actually do that or not)

"I'm stronger than you think _father_," he taunted.

Kagome's POV

When I heard this sentence I was reminded of how Sesshoumaru addressed Inu Yasha. He spat out the relation, like he despised all of his family connections. How could he be both Sesshoumaru and Shippo? I should talk to them after this match. After all, that's why I came here.

End POV

Of course Taki didn't take this too well. He ran at Hiei whilst throwing fireballs in a blind rage. Hiei simply dodged all of the attacks and at the same time he drew his katana. Taki laughed,

"You think that you can defeat me with a--" The rest of his sentence dragged off as he felt Hiei's sword cut into him continuously. Hiei smiled wickedly.

"I guess so _father_." Taki fell into numerous pieces, almost everyone was shocked. No one had seen his katana move, except for a few gifted people.

"Well, there's another point for the Urameshi team, and boy was _that _a bloody battle!"

Keiko sighed,

"Well, Hiei will be Hiei. He didn't seem to take it too lightly that Taki was his father either." Kagome took note of the name and stored it in her memory. She would ask later why Hiei would hate his father.

"Aww, come on Urameshi, let me go! I can fight'im!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Let him go, if he gets killed, you're not at fault," Hiei ordered. Yusuke scowled, but let go of Kuwabara nonetheless. Kuwabara scowled.

"Oi! Shrimp boy! I think you're slowing down, I saw your sword move!" Kuwabara was lying of course. The only person that could probably see each sword stroke was Yusuke. But it was an insult for an insult, although Hiei hid his more thoroughly.

When Kuwabara stepped into the arena, he was shocked. He had to fight a _girl!_ Even worse, she looked similar to Yukina. At that point, the entire team knew Kuwabara was doomed. Hiei was smiling at the thought; it soon disappeared with Kuwabara's next thought.

_Ah, well…they've shown they can be ruthless, and who knows if it's actually a girl._ He told himself, trying to keep his honour code.

Kagome's POV

It looked like Miroku shadowed this boy, but he definitely wasn't helping him much; all the boy could do was summon a spirit sword and get it to do fancy tricks. He had no strategy, unless you count: run at the enemy and try to chop them down. I thought that he would lose against the ice demon, but it seemed like he prevailed, to Hiei's dismay. (Is Hiei OOC there??) Although he did hide it efficiently: like Sesshoumaru.

I brought myself back from my thoughts to hear the names for the next fight.

"Next up is Kurama from the Urameshi team against Ghetto!" A demon behind me roared in laughter.

"Now Kurama will get his due for killing my brother!" I glanced at Kurama, and was expecting to see Inu Yasha, but not the accusing look he sent to the demon. The fact that Inu Yasha was also dominated by this boy's soul also added to my list of reasons. I now knew, that this demon's brother had in fact gotten _his_ due.

"Ghetto shall win and rid the tournament of all humans, in the arena or out of it!" he and all the other youkai laughed. Keiko was subduing Shizuru, but I was in the clear. I whipped around to glare at the youkai and prepared a purification attack.

End POV

All heads in the stadium turned to the priority box when a bright light surrounded the area in general. Kurama heard a soft voice in his head, but dismissed it; he couldn't be distracted. He tried to locate the person that caused the blast, but only Keiko and Shizuru remained in the box.

Kurama shook his head to clear his mind, and focused on the fight. Ghetto looked like a small rock kitten. But size isn't a measure of power; Kurama felt that Ghetto was hiding something. He knew better than to underestimate his opponents. After some thought he decided to use his usual tactics until Ghetto's abilities were shown. Like most fights, he brought out a simple rose, and then changed it into his rose whip.

Ghetto barely dodged his blows, each time it meowed pitifully. Kurama began what could be a deathblow. _This is it; if it has any special abilities it'll show them now._ He thought as the whip began its descent. He was right, the cat dodged with natural cat reflexes before it grew to the size of the arena; and then jumped at Kurama.

Kurama dodged the cat only to come face to face with a tail, now as pointy as a spear. Only Youko's reflexes saved him and he got off with only a minor scratch. Well at least it was minor considering what it could it could have been. From how Kurama was acting, if Kuwabara were in his stead, the blow would be mortal. Now that his prey had slowed down, Ghetto kept trying to squash Kurama. Each time he failed, the tail wounded Kurama. Finally Kurama was able to knock the tail away, the result being two broken wrists. Kurama was now kneeling.

The cat would have been smiling, if it weren't doing so already. It downsized a little.

"That was a mistake," Kurama whispered. A plant began to sprout out of Ghetto's tail, ripping and cracking the stone apart. It was a wall climbing plant, one of the ones that rip walls apart with the years. Except that with Kurama's youki the years became seconds. The cat was soon mere pebbles. Kurama stood up, it seemed like he'd faked the intensity of most of his wounds, except for a broken right hand wrist. All of his wounds –minus the broken wrist-were minor and would heal within the week.

When he reached the team he was congratulated on his acting abilities; but one voice caught his attention, and he swerved around to see the owner of the voice. The entire team was as still as a deer in the headlights, it was the girl they'd seen with Keiko.

"Well done Kurama, you should try out an acting career." She commented as they left the arena

Kuwabara got hearts in his eyes,

"You're cuter than Yukina, will you-" before he was able to finish his sentence the girl slapped him across the face.

"I'd think before asking me that question." Kuwabara looked at her oddly.

"But I was only asking you to be my girlfriend!" the girl rolled her eyes in exasperation. The next sentences Kuwabara spoke, were the equivalent of his death sentence.

"After all, you need a boyfriend to take care of you. Since you're such a delicate flower, you need protecting!" Kuwabara continued on with his honour code about girls, whilst said girl rummaged in her bag for something.

She pulled out a necklace and began to chant softly; soon a necklace was around Kuwabara's neck.

"Hey! I'm no girl!" he yelled.

"Shut up," the girl murmured. Kuwabara smashed face first into the ground. Yusuke roared with laughter, Hiei had a larger smirk than usual and Kurama watched the girl, wondering how she had done it. The girl walked up to Kuwabara and squatted.

"If I'm so weak, how can I make you kiss the ground with only two words?" she paused. " I hope that you learn manners quickly. The last guy I met that got a rosary ended up wearing his for over a year." She stood up suddenly and left, saying over her shoulder,

"I'll see you again." The only sound made by the group was Kuwabara's mutters and Yusuke's laughter.

Silence followed when Kuwabara got up.

"I think someone should follow her to make sure no demons attack her tonight," Kurama suggested. There was a huge argument that ended up with Kurama visiting the girl, since he was the one to suggest it. He sighed, but followed her scent to her room.

Mated: equivalent of human marriage

Youkai: demon

Miasma: it's like a poisonous gas that Naraku uses

ReiGun: Yusuke's most powerful attack

Hiraikotsu: Bone Boomerang, it's Sango's favourite weapon

Jagan: Hiei's third eye

Youki: it's a demon's energy. Something that demons can use for attacks

Rosary: look it up in an encyclopaedia, it's in there.

Well, I had to do some research on that. Now I just have to come up with more ideas for the story. After the fifth chapter… I'm not sure what's going to happen. So some help will be needed there I think. Until then, Ja ne!


	4. Meetings and a test

Hello, I'm back again. Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to do another chapter of Journey Through Time and Space (aka JTTS) so that MorwenMagegirl wouldn't kill me for forgetting… as well as Hellblazer whom threatened to light a fire under me if I didn't write a chapter soon…

_I figure I should answer only some reviews for this now, since it might get troublesome later on. I'll make sure to mention everyone though._

**_InuKitsuneMiko:_**_ I've had lots of practise; trust me. I write every now and then though, not all at once. I was looking at attacks for Kurama, I had chosen Sango and Miroku, and I looked at the fact that Inu's a hanyou and Kurama's similar to him in that light. I was looking at more than personality. I looked at your fanfic and it's not that bad… don't give up hope . _

_Oh, by the way:** me gurl, Phat Santa, Lil Inu babe, Kuramasangel, deathdemon, sesshysvixen, ..oppo, heartbreaker, booooommmmm!!!!!!, starseiga and lilsoccademon.** Why do I have this ominous feeling that you're all the same person? Besides the fact that I got all of your e-mail within, oh… about one minute between each other and you're asking for Kur/Kag for all of them… like I said before I'll have to get kicked very hard to even do a pairing and I'd likely have to be pushed off a cliff to do Kur/Kag. I like the pairing but I have an idea for Hiei/Kag but now I'm drifting to the no pairings because it'll make life simpler for me._

**_Thanks to: Kibeth, Kappa-chan, Hellblazer, Sango-chan94549_****_ and NIIIIIICE_**_ as well and anyone else I may have missed._

Okay, now for the legend…

"Talking"

Telepathy'

_Thoughts or umm, what's the word oh yeah: stressing_

Descriptions etc.

- Alternation of place (sometimes time too)

-End of chapter

Change of Point of View (POV)

_Youko_

_-Shuiichi/Kurama-_

**Legend for (ff. net since it seems to hate italics and asterixes)**

"Talking"

"'Telepathy'"(AN: keep an eye for this one, it may be hard to differentiate between it and talking)

**Stressing or thoughts**

Descriptions etc.

-=-=-=- Alternation of place or time

============ End of chapter

-=Change of point of view (POV)=-

=Youko=  
  
-Shuiichi-  
  
Chapter 4- meetings and a test 

  
Kurama walked down the quiet hallway, until he came to the door where the scent ended. Kurama paused and then entered quietly. Her room was quiet and simple. There wasn't anyone in sight, and yet her scent said quite clearly that she was indeed in her room. He closed the door as quietly as he opened it and then continued to search for Kagome. He passed what he presumed to be the entrance to the kitchen when he heard a familiar 'twang' of a bowstring being released.

  
Kurama turned his head slightly to see just the tip of an arrow coming from the right. At that moment, deciding that he would prefer to die at a later time in life. Youko gained possession of the body while Kurama was in shock, the change happened soon enough that Youko was able to jump backwards and avoid the main attack. The arrow however still grazed his nose, and somehow it burnt him. In danger of death again unless he gave up possession of the body and Youko receded into Shuiichi's soul. Immediately after Kurama inspected the arrow, which was imbedded in the wall; but there didn't seem to be anything remotely supernatural about it now.

  
"Oh, Kurama! Why couldn't you knock like normal people?" she yelled. Kurama grimaced, at both being scolded for an evident mistake and the fact that his nose was burnt quite badly. This girl was definitely not normal, despite her looks. Her gaze was drawn to his face after his grimace. Her face changed from annoyance to startlement (AN: I'm not sure if that's a real word but if it isn't then it is now.)

"Oh, so you** did** get hit, I can heal it if you like, as well as your injuries from your fight," the girl offered as she came out of the room.

Kurama backed away with his hands in front of him, showing that he didn't wish to be healed and shook his head.

""No, it's all right, I'll heal soon," he stated. The girl seemed to hunch slightly, and seemed to accept defeat. Kurama relaxed slightly and let his arms fall to his sides, in that time she appeared in front of him (AN: she was about two steps away from him. The room's fairly small.) and put a finger on his nose and a hand on his wrist. A soft blue light concentrated on her hands, then dissipated. When she backed away, Kurama could no longer feel any injuries that he had just a minute ago.

  
"So I doubt you're here to just say hello, why did you decide to visit?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"We believed that some demons may have sought after your life and we thought that you had no methods of protection. However, that assumption has been shot out the window as they say," he admitted.

**=You think she might be the one we're looking for?= **

**-No, a human lifetime isn't that long and her smell is purely human. -**

**=Koenma has withheld information before or changed it somewhat. The only way for us to be sure is by asking her.= ** Kurama sighed. Having two personalities wasn't very fun, even though it did have more advantages.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your abilities?" Kurama asked, looking pointedly at the arrow.

  
The girl paused for a while,

"My specialities lie with my abilities to purify, heal and sense demons. My sensory powers still need work though. I can sense what type of demon I see sometimes. I can't heal and purify within a day unless I do very little of one or the other." She then turned and looked like she was about to go back into the kitchen.

**=Test her Shuiichi**= Kurama thought about how to approach this 'test' then he and Youko agreed on a question.

  
If you looked at me with your sensory powers what would you see?" he asked. The girl turned around and looked over Kurama, but not exactly looked _at_ him.

"I see a male kitsune and an inu hanyou behind you," she told him.

"Last question and then I'll leave." She looked at him expectantly, waiting.

"Who are you?" She turned back around, silent. Kurama thought that she wouldn't answer and just as he was about to leave, she answered him.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, a few years ago I may have given you more information, but I'm afraid I cannot currently do that." Kurama smiled, and opened the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Kagome-sama. We'll meet again." With those words he left.

(I thought about leaving it here, but I thought that I shouldn't )

-=-=-=-

  
When Kurama entered the reikai tantei's room he was immediately bombarded by questions from two of his teammates.

"She's fine by herself Yusuke," Kurama interrupted the punk before he could finish asking the question.

"What happened?" Yusuke demanded.

"Will she remove this necklace?" Kuwabara pleaded, tugging at the rosary.

"I doubt that she will remove it until she deems that you've rearranged your manners Kuwabara. I have some information on her now, her name and abilities," Kurama answered swiftly.

"Che, what powers could a weak ningen like her possibly possess?" Hiei commented. Kurama glanced at him.

"She's a miko Hiei, she could kill us easily. Youko also believes that Kagome is the one that we're supposed to look for." Hiei's only reply was to cock an eyebrow. Yusuke snorted and Kuwabara's face just yelled 'It's April Fool's day isn't it?' at this tidbit of Information.

"You're saying that this girl could kill two of the most renowned demons in Makai?" Yusuke said disbelievingly.

"It would depend," Kurama sighed, sitting down on a sofa. "I suppose if her reflexes and speed were good enough to get within arm's reach, then yes. Do you remember that flash in the top priority box?"

"No way a girl could do that!" Kuwabara yelled.

-=-Kagome's POV-=-

  
I'd decided to check up on Kurama, just to see how all of the team members reacted. Then I heard a very familiar voice say

"No way a girl could do that!" Well, I certainly didn't allow Inuyasha to call me names, so why would I let him? After all, Kurama should have told them my name by now.

"Shut up, my name is Kagome,"

-=-End POV-=-

  
As Kuwabara smashed into the ground yet again, the rest of the team turned around to see the girl, now identified as Kagome leaning against the doorframe. Hiei rested his hand on his katana. In reply, Kagome lifted up her hands showing that she was unarmed.

"From what Kurama said, you're as deadly with your hands as with a weapon," Yusuke retorted at her gesture. Kagome simply kicked up an eyebrow.

"Would you take my word for it then?" she asked.

"' don't take anyone's word'" Hiei told Kurama.

"Hiei doesn't," Kurama sighed. Kagome looked at him, silently as if she was debating with herself.

"Why won't Hiei speak for himself? Would it have something to do with why he hates his father?" Kagome asked. The next moment a katana pressed against her throat.

"HIEI!" Kurama exclaimed.

Hiei simply ignored him.

"I'd watch your step miko, otherwise you won't have a head left to formulate those thoughts," Hiei growled. Kagome just smiled, she could see why Sesshoumaru chose him, he was almost exactly like him; and yet it also brought up more questions.

"At least you're talking to me now," Kagome replied. Hiei pressed down on his Katana, a thin trickle of blood began to flow.

**Why is it that all my eventual allies and friends try to kill me first?** Kagome asked herself. Hiei unfortunately heard this thought and his eyes flashed.

"I would rather jump into freezing water than allying myself with a weak ningen girl!" he growled. He removed his katana from her throat and flicked the blood off it before sheathing it and retreating into the shadows.

  
"I've heard worse names," Kagome commented. Kuwabara finally peeled himself off the floor.

"I feel sorry for whoever had this damn necklace before," Kuwabara muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded. Kagome opened her mouth to answer, before swivelling around in the direction of the arena.

"Sorry, I have to go," she replied. Then she ran to her room.

-=- Kagome's POV-=-

  
I felt Naraku's miasma, but this time I'm certain that it's the real one. I ran to get my bow and arrows. I know that I'm just running into a trap, but I can't let the Shikon no Tama become corrupted again! Even if I have to shatter the jewel again! Onigumo's offer will not be in vain.

-=-End POV-=-

-=-Flashback=-=

"I wish to make up for my mistake, and all the trouble that it has caused you, please let the jewel be burnt with my remains," Onigumo whispered, just as he died.

-=-End Flashback=-=

=====================

_Well, it was short, but it seems like it's actually going faster than I meant it too, ah well. It's still probably going to be fairly long. I meant for there to be more battles in the tournament, until… well until what's going to happen next chappie. That one's probably going to be short too though._


	5. Secret Revealed

_I've just gotten back from two weeks away, so I thought I should post. The pairing's a love triangle since I couldn't decide (anyone that argues gets fed to… someone) but you won't see anything remotely romantic (I think) until chapterlooks in notebook 14. I'm evil I know . My lil bro'll be going me in the author notes later on under the name: evil brother. You have him to thank for some character descriptions such as… Ghetto, Hiei's father and some future items._

**_Thanks to_: Hellblazer, known as Neji on as well who will be checking for OOCs for me. Unless it's done purposely.**

**Deviation on whose fic I referred to for the Japanese of Hiei's attack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I didn't do this before! I wish, I wish I owned more of YYH and IY… heck I don't even have much of either TT. Five mangas of YYH no anime, two mangas of IY and one disc of anime (that I got for Christmas). Anyhow how could I create them if my own creativity is low???**

****

**_Mediaminer_**

****

inuyuyurrk: I'm glad you think so highly of this fic, and they review more than once with the paring but I only count it once (actually I didn't count at all… just estimated)

FoXyhOtTiE: it's a triangle. Is that good enough?

ookami san the animelover: too bad. She doesn't have the jewel remember?! Naraku already has it so there isn't much meaning of him coming to her unless he decides to be stupid and pretty much give the jewel to Kagome. All will be explained… in chapter 18…. Hehehe….

black fire angel: I'll read them sometime. I'll try to remember. Am I really a good writer? I only thought I should post this because I haven't seen any fics like this hovering around.__

_Thanks to: _TsukiyoKitsunetears, kitkat2919 and InuKitsuneMiko.

**Fanfiction**

sunstar kitsune: It depends I think, Naraku's just plain stubborn. Kikyo and Kagome could have been just chance too.

Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure: Can I have that teddy bear now?

Hellblazer: You'll see. I tell you everything in chapter 18 so you'll just have to wait .

_Thanks to:_ lady rosebit, vines-throughXfate, PriestessKikyoMarie

Legend 

**-=-=-=-- change of place**

**======- end of chapter**

**"talking"**

_thoughts or well, you know what I mean right?_

Chapter 5- Secret Revealed 

Silence fell as well as night after Kagome's sudden departure. At least, it was until-

"Why are you all just standing there? Naraku's here! Right now!" Koenma shrieked, "Have you _at least_ found out which group's the one?!"

"NO! We just got here dammit!" Yusuke snapped.

"Then you should get your behinds down to the arena! That's where Naraku is!" Koenma yelled before disappearing. The team sighed and got up before breaking into a sprint.

-=-=-=-

"So we meet again Kagome. This time however, I will not be defeated. Soon the conditions will be matched and I will become immortal!" Naraku laughed. He was standing in the ring; Kagome slightly out of breath clutched her bow and arrows, readying herself for his inevitable attack. She kept her eyes on Naraku, not allowing herself to be distracted.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Kagome retorted.

"That's Naraku?" someone yelled. Kagome continued to keep her eyes on Naraku, not daring to look back.

"Ah, so that's whom Sango has chosen is it?" Naraku smiled.

"Yusuke," Kagome's eyes widened. Forgetting herself for a moment she turned to look Yusuke in the eye. Hiei and Kurama were slightly behind him and she could hear Kuwabara coming as well.

The next moment a tentacle burst through Kagome's shoulder before retreating back into Naraku's body. Kagome held her shoulder; the pain would be bearable but the poison that would kill her.

"Don't forget about me so easily Kagome," Naraku laughed.

"So you are the one that has seen the past, aren't you Kagome-san?" Kurama stepped forward. Kagome remained silent, her eyes fixated on Naraku.

"Over five hundred years ago my dear Kagome there was a battle fought, I'm certain you know which one. Three days before the full moon Midoriko battled the hanyou that killed her. On the night of the full moon, she created the Shikon no Tama by killing herself to kill the demon. This little jewel is the crystallized souls of the demon and Midoriko. In order for a wish to be made on the jewel so that it will be put to rest-" Naraku stated, but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"OH SHUT UP!" he yelled. Kagome took this opportunity to shoot Naraku. With the speed created by practise, she nocked an arrow, drew the string back and shot. Naraku had anticipated her attack, the moment his attention had wavered.

He dodged her arrow and felt a warning in the wind. He tossed out his miasma, killing Kurama's rose whip with its poison. Kagome continued to shoot, dissipating the miasma.

"SPIRIT WAVE!" Yusuke sent out a wave of his energy, forcing the miasma away. Hiei saw that he could not use his katana against this foe and removed the coverings on his right arm; and summoned his greatest, most deadly attack.

"Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuu Ha!" Naraku seemed to be devoured within the flames, until a white light surrounded him.

"LOOK OUT!" Kagome yelled. The dragon rebounded towards Hiei. He stood his ground and took the full blast. Naraku began to laugh again, infuriating Kagome.

"You aren't suited to motherhood Kagome, you've lost you kit again," Naraku told her.

"The full moon, the alliance, a hanyou, a youkai, two taijiya and powerful spiritual energy. You've brought me all the conditions I need to make a wish and have the jewel disappear. You aren't suited to be the Shikon's protectress either it seems." Kagome's eyes burned with anger. Her bow trembled in her hand. Then, she saw the opening she'd been looking for. Faster than before, fueled with anger, she shot. The arrow flew towards Naraku, it's aim seemed true.

(I seriously thought about ending it here)

"Just what were you aiming at?" Yusuke demanded. Naraku's hand was demolished, but his face wasn't contorted with pain, but rage as he looked at what had been in his hand. The Shikon no Tama was pierced by the arrow. Floating in the air, it began to crack; all eyes were on it. They all heard a soft ethereal voice say. _So it begins again, _as the Shikon shattered and swooshed away. (Do you have any idea how long it took me to actually find a verb that would describe it appropriately?) Naraku's eyes turned red as he turned to Kagome.

"Damn you," he hissed. "Damn you and your arrows!"

He stepped forwards menacingly; his miasma swirled around him, reaching for Kagome seeking to kill her. Kagome stood her ground, defiant, as she always seemed in Naraku's eyes. As the miasma touched her it writhed back, burned by her powers.

"You will die, you will die as Kikyo did," he vowed. Then he disappeared into the darkness. Kagome stood still before turning and she walked towards the reikai tantei. Before she got there, she fainted from blood loss.

-=-=-=-

The reikai tantei were barely keeping the miasma away. Kuwabara's sword may have completely demolished it but we all know Kuwabara isn't good at thinking on his feet. Yusuke's spirit wave was effective, but the miasma just kept coming. Hiei and Kurama were unconscious. Everything seemed absolutely hopeless, until a light flew to each of them; four shards. A barrier was erected by each shard around its bearer.

Kurama slowly stirred, regaining consciousness. His eyes were still partially unfocused. He sat up and pulled out a rose, using its thorns he slit his wrist to bleed out the poison. Soon he was fully conscious, using his rose once again he cut a bandage and tied it around his wrist. He looked for a certain someone, Kagome to be precise. He saw her through the miasma. Kurama quickly assessed the situation, Hiei was recovering from absorbing his dragon, Yusuke and Kuwabara were confused about the barrier.

Right now, Kurama was concerned about Kagome; he knew from experience that Hiei would be fine. But Kagome was their last hope; she knew Naraku's weak points and how he was defeated before. He made his way to her, the shard clutched in his hand. He knelt down beside her fallen body. The injury on her shoulder was serious; he planted a seed within it. It sprouted and the plant eventually stopped the bleeding.

Yusuke and Kuwabara soon emerged from the miasma, carrying Hiei between them.

"Why'd ya leave him?" Kuwabara accused. Kurama smiled weakly.

"I knew Hiei would be fine, Kagome-san however." He didn't need to finish his sentence, the plant and blood on her clothes spoke for itself. None of them had taken note of Botan's arrival; they were absorbed into their thoughts.

"Hey guys! Koenma wants… what happened here?" Botan asked.

"It seems Naraku is currently deadlier than Toguro ever was," Kurama replied. They all looked at Botan expectantly, waiting for any new information.

"Naraku's main powers currently lie with his skills regarding trickery; added to by his ability to shape shift," Kagome stated, now kneeling. They could all tell that she was straining herself to remain upright.

"Why don't we go to Reikai? I'm sure that Koenma can help you with your wound," Botan suggested. Kagome nodded weakly, and made to stand, failing miserably. As she fell Yusuke caught her, holding her upright. Her vision began to waver again, Kagome blinked, trying to clear her vision but instead she began to see blackness again.

_Damn poison_ she thought before giving up completely.

_A cliffy again. So sorry, not. She isn't going to meet Koenma by the way, that'll happen later on . Review please._


	6. Arguments with Future Allies Part One

Tbiris: well I'm back and now written out 

_Evil brother: distracted by tv _

_Tbiris: sigh little brothers… and this was **his** idea!_

_Evil brother: yeah_

_Tbiris: I can't win…I'm taking the other computer back!_

_Evil brother: nods go ahead._

_Tbiris: twitches_

_Evil brother: I'm taking it now!_

_Tbiris: slams head on keyboardyuh oh and this chappie's a 'part oe' because I cut it in half casue it was too long, and since I already posted a long chappie._

**_Depressed:_**_ no, sorry there'll be a point where the old meet the new but that'll only happen once or twice… sorry._

**_Black fire angel:_**_ that's the only reason I posted it. The plot's kinda hard but I've managed to figure out the key factors._

**_KibethNLI:_**_ I will… as soon as I **find** JTTS and CO gets more written…_

**_Tigun.302: _**_Thank you evil grin there's more coming up… sometime… checks story there may be one this chappie considering your definition of cliffie._

Forty-four reviews on !!!! does happy dance 

**_Animebaby08060:_**_ now you'll just have to see don't you? muttersbut if you read my author's note from the previous chapter you'd already know…_

**_Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz:_**_ yes it was enough (check the underlined part of the last chapter's author's note)_

**_Shadow Fox777: _**_Spirit thing? thinks can't remember… dang it! checks story oh! The spiritual energy thing?That's a condition to make a wish on the S.N.T. and have it disappear._

_Thanks to: **chinadoll27, Itsuko-chan(love your story), Icing Flower, UnicornGirl-DragonLady and Cheeza-13**_

Thanks to Deviation whom is allowing me to borrow certain parts of her story. Like Hiei's nickname hybrid and the talking jewel, as well as other things I probably can't think of.

I don't own Dearest.

Chapter 6- Arguments with Future Allies Part One__

-=-Kagome's POV-=-

When I opened my eyes, I heard voices arguing. Something about another long mission. My body still ached form the effects of the poison, but I could tell that the poison no longer ran through my blood. I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. A couch was opposite me, Hiei lay on it. I was shocked that he was still alive, I guess Kanna's aim has gotten worse with her age. A chair was dead center on the wall that was closest to my feet in the space between the couch and whatever I'm laying on. The wallpaper was childish, with pink pacifiers on it. The tiles cleashed with the wallpaper, being a baby blue.

The door flew open,

"Oh, you're awake!" a girl yelled. I vaguely recognized her, then I remembered the girl that arrived after the battle. I saw a kitten form of Kirara behind her, and I couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like she had the attitude of Kirara when she wasn't in battle. The girl looked at oddly. I shook my head, a silent apology for my sudden outburst. I tried to sit up, so that I would be able to see her clearly. Something held me down, I looked at my wrists to see vines holding my hands down. The girl followed my gaze and began to explain.

"You kept moving around when we were trying to figure out why you blacked out again. Then Hiei muttered that you'd been poisoned and then went back into a coma. Kurama strengthened the vines so that you wouldn't be able to lash out while I drained the poison away. I'll go get him to remove them." The girl went out the door again, presumably to get Kurama. She talks as quickly as a hyper Shippo, asking question after question.

There was silence, I couldn't find anything else to think about, I searched for a topic to think about and landed on Hiei and how he knew that I was poisoned. I debated with myself for a while and decided that, with what I'd learned about him whilst watching, he'd read my mind. I felt a bit of unease at this cnclusion, the last mind-reader I'd met was Goshinki, the memories sent shudders down my spine.

Kurama came in at that moment and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're well" he remarked.

I grimaced and retorted "I won't be able to tell if my body functions well until I'm able to move it."

-=-End POV-=-

The vines immediately let go of Kagome. She sat up and strtched her muscles. When she reached her right shoulder she grimaced.

"Hn, baka ningen, you should know that your shoulder wouldn't have healed by now," Hiei commented, sitting up on the couch in a flash.

"You do realize that Kurama's partially ningen as well don't you?" Kagome said calmly, holding a hand to her injured shoulder. She concentrated her powers onto it.

The tissue healed slowly, Kagome bean to perspire and stopped when the injury was just a large cut. She leaned back on the head of the bed and closed her eyes restoring some of her energy. A song came to mind as she thought of searching for shards once again. Kurama was about to exit, his hand on the door and Botan was just outside it with Yusuke when Kagome began to sing Shippo's song quietly.

"hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete

shimaetara ii no ni ne

genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

sonna toki itsu datte

me o tojireba

waratteru kimi ga iru

Aaaaah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni

hito wa minna kanashii kara

wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

aisubeki mono no tame

ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

toomawari shita yo ne

kizutsuke atta yo ne

Aaaaah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

toomawari shita yo ne

tadoritsuitan da ne"

Hiei snorted.

"Why do you bother with such human nuisances?" Kagome glared at him, anger rolled off her.

"You're one to talk! You're the one that _willingly_ works with Kuwabara! I can see why Sesshoumaru chose you! You're just like him-"

"Thank you," Hiei replied. Just then Botan entered, smahing Kurama in the face. There were several muttered apologies.

"I'M NOT DONE!!" Kagome thundered. Hiei cringed at her voice.

"He was self-centered, arrogant, egoistic,ignorant, bastard!" Kagome's voice increased in volume as she went.

"I can't see why in all hells Shippo chose you!" she finished. Botan and Yusuke looked at her awed. Kurama looked startled from Kagome's outburst and that Hiei was actually showing his emotions, before he snapped.

"I suppose it's my fault for who I am?" he yelled. "I never asked for Sesshoumaru and Shippo to choose me! If I had a choice in what I was I wouldn't be this way! My life was hell! HOW THE HELL'S IT MY FAULT!!!"

"ENOUGH!" Yusuke yelled. Kagome and Hiei rounded on Yusuke. Kagome's death glare would have made Sesshoumaru proud and Hiei's fangs were exposed as he growled.

"You're acting like children!" Yusuke told them. "We need to know Kagome's information. Koenma's given us orders to quit the tournament, but to make it realistic, we're also supposed to find Shikon no Kakera and Kagome's sorta like our detector." Well, you can probably guess the out come of the last sentence, Kagome blew up, no not literally.

"A SHARD DETECTOR! I s that all I am to people? A damn detector? Why couldn't I have been something else? Been _somewhere_ else? Oh _nooo, _EVERYONE JUST HAS TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY POWERS! First it was Inuyasha, then Sesshoumaru, Hiten, Manten, Kouga and DAMN Naraku!! I thought you would have at least been _considerate_ Yusuke!" she pointed at Yusuke, who was trying to make himself as small as possible. Hiei smirked, it was fun to watch her yelling at someone else.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT?" Kagome rounded on him. Hiei immediately dropped the smirk. Kagome seemed satisfied with Hiei's now emotionless face and Yusuke's muttered apology.

Poor Kuwabara chose this moment to walk in and claim Kagome as his girlfriend. The rest of Kagome's anger was taken out on Kuwabara. In a flash she changed moods, she was now in a helpful mood and they knew to watch what they said around her.

=================================

yep, that's this half of the chapter, now to continue! Oh and before I forget thanks Neji for checking this chapter!


	7. Arguments With Future Allies Part Two

_HI, since summer's almost over, so to celebrate what'sa left of it (or simply because I'm getting bored) I'm posting this week and next week . So to not distract my reviewers, I'm not going to reply to your reviews this time, sorry!_

_Enough meaningless chit chat_

**Chapter 7- Arguments with Future Allies Part 2**

-=-Last time-=-

In a flash she changed moods, she was in her helpful mood now, and they knew to watch what they said around her

-=- This Time-=-

"So what do you want to know?" Kagome chirped. Kurama sat on the chair, and everyone else that wasn't already sitting or smashed into the ground sat on the couch or the bed.

"How could you live in Sengoku Jidai whilst living until this era?" Botan asked.

"A well at my house is a time portal," Kagome answered promptly.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Kikyo's reincarnation," Botan stated. Kagome nodded.

"How could the two of you exist at the same time? You mentioned that she'd used you." Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She was brought back to life during my stay by a witch that extracted my soul. I got some of it back by myself, but Kikyo got away before I could get the rest. She kept herself alive with the souls of young girls that had died. We met her continuously, well Inu Yasha saw her more... and still does," Kagome muttered the last part so that only Kurama and Hiei could hear. Kurama felt restlessness in his soul. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to find the cause.

'_I did it for her, she doesn't deserve what I was'_ he heard. Kurama frowned at this tidbit of thought.

"So who are Yusuke and Kuwabara? You've pretty much told me that Inu Yasha is shadowing me," Kurama asked. Kagome looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Sango shadows Yusuke and Miroku shadows Kuwabara. It seems that Miroku hasn't changed over the centuries since he chose Kuwabara for his perverted reasons. Kirara shadows..." Kagome paused.

"Oh! How silly of me, I'm Botan," Botan smiled.

"Kirara shadows Botan, so I'm assuming that Botan assists Yusuke, whom has a job of killing demons. Kuwabara is attracted quite a bit to girls,"

"More like over-honours them," Yusuke muttered.

"Hiei is usually emotionless and kills without hesitation, but he has his rare soft moment. But I can't draw any cards about Kurama," Kagome whispered the last sentence.

"Why not?" Hiei demanded. Kagome shifted slightly, but avoided Kurama's gaze.

"Inu Yasha was the rudest person in my life, but Kurama seems the opposite. Before, when I watched your match, Inu Yasha was subdued, as if he was beaten down." Kurama winced slightly. Then he remembered something.

"Why didn't you heal yourself right after you got hit?" Kurama asked. Kagome's eyes seemed distant, trying to remember.

"I can't use my healing and purification in the same day, unless the damage is _extremely_ minor or if I used very little purification powers. With Naraku it's always better to be able to purify, since you never know when you'll need it," she replied.

"Naraku said something about losing a kit again, what did he mean?" Yusuke asked. Kagome turned to stare at the wall.

"Shippo was my adopted kit, he nearly died in the final battle, but I managed to save him. When Hiei got hit, for a second I felt like it was Shippo again. Speaking of which," she whirled around to face Hiei.

"How did you survive? Kanna's aim has either gotten horrid with 500 years or you did something fancy." Hiei was slightly startled by the talk about the kit, and the fact that she'd felt loss when he'd been hit, but answered coldly nonetheless.

"Why should I answer to a filthy human like you?" he replied.

"Why do I get all the arrogant ones? My name is Kagome! Ka.Go.Me. Do I have to teach you how to pronounce it? Now answer the question!"

"He can absorb it on will, but it leaves him vulnerable," Kurama supplied.

"What can you tell us about Naraku?" Botan asked, changing the subject before Hiei said something he might regret and make Kagome angrier (thanks to Neji for stopping me from making an awful mistake here). Kagome shifted her eyes to Botan.

"_If Naraku's the same as he was in Sengoku Jidai, then it would be best for us to find the majority of the jewel shards as soon as we're able to."_

"We already have four," Kuwabara stated, finally able to pry himself off the ground. Kagome raised her eyebrows. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara held out their respective shards. Yusuke had the one that had been protecting Hiei as well.

"They came to us when we were stuck in the miasma. They're probably the only reason we're still alive," Yusuke stated. Kagome frowned, four shards had come to them for no reason, and the main question was why? She took the shards and clasped them in her hand.

"That's the first time that's happened," Kagome stated, looking at the shards, it was puzzling. She brightened slightly.

"Well if there aren't any more questions, then we should go, and I think I should be on your team; as a healer if nothing else," Kagome chirped. Hiei's face changed to a look of astonishment, it was a subtle change but as Kagome had been able to see Sesshomaru's emotions and could see the difference. The rest of the tantei's expressions were easier to read: worry, wonder, amazement, confidence and puzzlement.

"Why?" Botan asked. Kagome's face darkened, her powers began to pulse slightly.

"One of Naraku's detachments is in the tournament, I think Yusuke and someone else should win a battle each, but if the detachment is in against us I call dibs," Kagome's voice was colder.

"Detachment?" Kuwabara asked, looking from Botan to Kagome.

"A demon that's _detached_ from a hanyou that's created by summoning lesser demons into one's body," Botan replied.

"Very well, you shall be on the team," Kurama sighed. Kagome was startled, and shook her head slightly, berating herself.-=- Kagome's POV-=-

Kurama isn't anything like Inu Yasha, how could I possibly think he wouldn't want me to join the team? He doesn't act like Inu Yasha at all! Is this why Inu Yasha always saw Kikyo in me? I should try to get to know Kurama better so I don't make the same mistake twice. But I'm afraid I'll treat him like Inu Yasha....

-=-End POV-=-

"Lets get going then!" Kagome chirped. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Her vision went blurry and she lost her balance. Two arms held her up; she looked to see Kuwabara and Hiei.

"You shouldn't exert yourself Kagome-sama."

"You shouldn't make assumptions Kuwabara-san."

"Baka, you used most of your energy to heal yourself," Hiei scolded. Kagome smiled slightly. Hiei watched her carefully, it seemed like she could change moods on a pin; it could come in handy if her fighting style was the same.

"I think I can stand on my own now Hiei-dono, Kuwabara-san," Kagome commented. Hiei and Kuwabara let go. Kagome stood up straight this time without toppling over.

"So shall we go now?" she asked. Botan jumped up, excited to get going.

"Sure! I'll make a portal!" Kagome remained silent, there was something she'd forgotten about, and it was bugging her. Then she remembered.

"What am I going to tell Shizuru and Keiko!" Kagome gasped. Yusuke snorted and shrugged.

"It isn't a laughing matter," she snapped. "She could be killed!"

"Not with my sister with her," Kuwabara retorted.

"So your sister can beat Naraku then?" Kagome snapped. "SHUT up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" Kuwabara smashed into the ground.

"Naraku is not one to underestimate," Kagome told him, "If you let down your guard you _will_ fall into one of his traps. Value your life, as Miroku did." She then strode through the portal. Silence followed for a while.

"She's... different," Hiei commented. This comment had Yusuke laughing and Kurama smiling.

"It was odd to see you cowering before a ningen Hiei," Kurama teased.

"Hn, she had Yusuke shaking in his boots too," Hiei pointed out. He then turned and walked through the portal, followed by Kurama and Yusuke.

Botan waited for Kuwabara to peel himself off the ground.

"You should be more considerate," Botan told him.

"What did I say?" Kuwabara demanded. Botan sighed, Kuwabara was blind to Kagome's anger when friends were involved, and she had known Shizuru and Keiko before the reikai tantei.

"Why don't you ask Kagome-chan when she's calmer? She can explain better than me." Kuwabara thought about it for so long that Botan just pushed into the portal. His scream followed as Botan walked into the portal and shut it behind her.

_Well, I'm going through all my previous written chapters for small mistakes grimaces there's quite a few now that I look at them... Anyhow, see you next week, unless I get bored .%%#$!%$ paragraphing, for a better read, go to and search for tbiris in the Yu Yu Hakusho section._


	8. The Planning

Tbiris: I swear everyone's out to get me!

Yusuke: You're just saying that because you argued with your beta!

Tbiris: Keiko, do the honours

Keiko slaps Yusuke

Yusuke: Ouch! Why do you work with her Keiko?

Kurama: Maybe because tbiris actually lets the two of you date?

Tbiris: Ah! Yes you just reminded me of something I had to do Kurama! flips a coin Heads, looks like your lucky day!

Kurama: What? My Lucky day what do you mean?!

Tbiris: Sore wa himitsu desu! (That's a Secret)

Yusuke: Aren't you going to reply to your wonderful reviewers?

Tbiris: Nah, gave up on it, but I'm still going to answer questions or claims of OOCness that I will prove wrong! Or right…..

Keiko: Well wasn't there one comment due to the pairings from **Youkolove **and a comment about the rosary from **blueraven**?

Tbiris: Oh yeah…. Um, it's a love triangle and there isn't gonna be much romance 'cause…. I can't write the stuff. Shut up is a command like if I told you to 'shut up' then it's like commanding you to shut your mouth. How's it an insult? Besides saying that you talk too much.

Yusuke: HA! You're an incompetent writer!

Tbiris: I'll give you back to Neji and tell her to feed you to Hiei.

Kurama: Neji isn't lending me to you forever you know.

Tbiris: Yeah… life sucks TT. Well then, on with the story!

P.S. Please no one kill me on ch.20!

Chapter 8-The Planning 

A shouting match was erupting when they arrived. Botan looked at Keiko and Kagome arguing before walking to Yusuke and quietly asking him.

"What happened?" Yusuke's simple response was a shrug.

"All that I know is that it's fun to watch," Yusuke replied. Botan would've retorted, but it was odd to see the two strong-willed girls have a battle of wills.

"IT'S NOT **MY** FAULT KEIKO!" Kagome yelled.

"WELL YOU SHOULD AT LEAT **TELL** ME THE DETAILS!" Keiko yelled back. Kagome paused, then sighed giving up the battle.

"Yusuke's going to want to kill me," Kagome muttered. Then louder she said. "Fine, I'll tell you, but not here." Without further adieu she grabbed Keiko's arm and dragged her off.

There was dead silence as everyone memorized the moments of argument.

"Now we know what happens when Keiko and Kagome get angry at each other," Kurama noted, breaking the silence. Hiei turned around,

"Not that I care but the baka's lying on the ground," Hiei stated, slightly amused. Botan blinked and looked back at Kuwabara.

"Oh, I pushed him through and I guess I landed on him," Botan laughed. Kurama turned to the poison covered arena,

"We should go and plan our next battle," Kurama suggested. The rest of the conscious team members agreed upon this suggestion, Kuwabara regained consciousness right before his team members left sight.

"Hey guys! Wait for meeeeee!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran to catch up.

Kurama was making three cups of tea and two cups of coffee when there was a knock on the door. Yusuke opened the door to see Kagome, Keiko and Shizuru. Before Yusuke could protest Kagome gave him a hard glare.

"Say a word about Keiko and Shizuru being here and you'll have a rosary," she warned. Yusuke and Kuwabara shut their mouths, but Keiko looked at Kagome a question in her eyes.

"Do you remember what I said about Inu Yasha 'sitting'?" Keiko and Shizuru nodded.

"Kuwabara has the same thing, except it's better if he 'shuts up.'" Kuwabara smashed into the ground, much to Shizuru's amusement.

"As Amusing as this is, we're fighting within the hour and we do need a plan," Kurama said, bringing the cups of hot tea and coffee and handing them out. Botan, Kagome, Keiko and Shizuru moved into the room, closing the door behind them. Keiko sat in between Yusuke and Kurama on a sofa. Shizuru was beside her brother on the love seat (that's a two person couch by the way) but Kagome, Botan and Hiei remained standing.

There was a comfortable silence whilst everyone sipped his or her coffee or tea.

"So Kagome, you've fought this Naraku guy before. When he didn't draw his power from the jewel," Yusuke began.

"No, Naraku was already gathering Shikon no Kakera when I first met him," Kagome shuddered. "Kikyo knew him before he became Naraku and then fell into Naraku's trap." Yusuke sighed before slumping in his seat.

"We're doomed."

"No, Naraku's power has in fact been greatly reduced," Botan commented in her usual all happy tone.

"WHAT?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"Look, the reason we're here is so that we know what you're planning and we won't worry too much," Shizuru stated. "So can we please get planning?" Yusuke made a face.

"Well, it would be suspicious if Yusuke were to lose, and if he didn't go against the team leader. Unless it happens to be the detachment," Kurama commented, sipping his tea.

"Here, here," Botan said.

"I lose a lot of my battles, like the last tournaments it wouldn't be suspicious if I lost," Kuwabara added, scratching his head. "But both Kurama and Hiei are really good." Hiei got an evil smirk at this comment.

"So the baka does know who's better than him." Kuwabara looked highly offended but caught Kagome's glare and remained silent.

"We don't have to _be_ there though," Kurama added.

"Something mysterious could happen to us," Hiei added. Kagome looked between the two youkai. They both looked like they knew what they were doing.

"Don't do anything _too_ fatal Hiei, Kurama," Kagome warned.

Hiei caught Kurama's eye.

_'So who and what will it be?"_

_'Flip a coin heads you're out of battle and tails I'm out of battle, the winner chooses the fate?'_ Kurama pulled a coin out of his pocket.

_'Hn,'_ Kurama thought for a while, then he flipped the coin, and it landed on… heads.

"It seems like Hiei will be poisoned in the near future," Kurama stated.

"Hn." Hiei's eyes flashed with irritation for a moment, then with acceptance.

"Very well fox, check your remedies first." Kurama laughed at Hiei's comment.

"I'll make sure that the poison works slowly, then you'll probably be able to override it eventually."

Shizuru finished her coffee.

"You should get the poison ready then, you have around twenty minutes left. Now that I know my bro'll be risking his life, I'll try not to worry too much. Coming Keiko?" Keiko nodded and stood up.

"Be careful Yusuke!" Shizuru left, closely followed by Keiko and Botan.

"Watch your backs," Yusuke warned as they left. Keiko flashed him a smile back at him and closed the door.

"Who are we fighting against?" Kagome asked, sitting down on the couch. Hiei looked at her sceptically before answering.

"Death of Life." Kagome nodded slowly, she had heard the team name before, but where? She listed the names of their fighters in her head, then she remembered.

"They're the team with the detachment. They should have a new member…" Kagome trailed off.

"Lets not worry about that right now," Kurama suggested, whilst sorting through various seeds. Kagome smiled,

"It's part of my nature to worry about my friends," she noticed Hiei's glare, "and allies" she added.

"The wolf might not kill his opponent since I healed his arm, but I can't be sure," Kagome thought out loud.

"What are their abilities?" Yusuke asked. Kagome paused, recollecting her memories of the one fight she had seen them in.

"The worm demon died, the wolf has a humanoid form, objects can pass through him and his right arm can turn into weapons. The bat uses its screech to immobilize the opponent and then throws multiple claws at the opponent. The spider demon has a humanoid form as well and like Naraku he works with poison."

"Speaking of poison," Hiei said, looking to Kurama. All of his seeds had disappeared into various hiding places. Kurama offered a small smile. Hiei's eyes flashed to him, then to his partially drunk tea.

"You need to work on your hiding skills regarding poison fox."

"That's only because you knew I'd be poisoning you Hiei," Kurama replied. Hiei didn't grace this comment with a reply, besides getting his tea and taking a sip.

_'It tastes awful fox,'_ he complained.

_'I should have warned you, it would taste better if you drank it all at once,'_ Kurama replied. Hiei took the advice and immediately doubled over after finishing the tea.

"Damn Kurama, remind me to never get on your bad side," Yusuke said awestruck.

"Don't get on my bad side Yusuke, Hiei will be unconscious in," Kurama was cut off by a soft 'thump'

"Never mind."

"I'm going to the arena," Kagome informed them as they moved Hiei into what may have been a more comfortable position.

"We'll see you then Kagome-san," Kuwabara replied.

_Well, I'm kinda running out of ideas at ch.22… so anyone that has an idea is welcome to share! Paragraphing's still OFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT_


	9. A Risky Battle Part One

Tbiris: Well, I'm back now.

Karasu: mutters darkly

Tbiris: Don't be like that! I had to put a rosary on so you couldn't kill me!

Yusuke: Good thing Kurama isn't here anymore.

Tbiris: Ya, kinda. Keiko any reviews I need to reply to?

Keiko: shifts through reviews you realize you need to organize these better you know?

Tbiris; yes, I do…

[]Keiko: **Sukera**, **Youkolove**, **Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz** and **sunstar kitsune**[]Tbiris: hm, okay…. looks at reviews thanks for all the reviews **Sukera** makes me feel special that you read them all before school. I had counts 10 people on (NEED MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE!) 

Want a pairing, more if you count those suspicious reviews that were around one second away from each other; and 4 people on and my beta wanting a pairing…. Sorry Youko**love**, plus I've already written it, but it isn't a BIG part of the story, I can't write like that. Really? I guess I should have tried out for Canterbury….

Sorry, I tried, but I can't write Hiei/Kagome TT, I tried…. It was going to be a Kur/Kag/Hiei fic, but I couldn't write it **Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz** … hm, Kag's fighting so I can't do that idea unfortunately.

Are you reading my mind **sunstar kitsune**? Genkai will be coming in soon, as for Hiei… you'll find out, there are some other characters I was evil to though… the FIRST SONG in the fic was 'Change the World' second was 'I Am' and the latest one was 'Dearest' they're all from 'Inu Yasha' so you can find the English translations at

Keiko: you have some old ones unanswered too, sigh what would you do without us?

Tbiris: write a lot worse… let me see… old reviews…**dreamwinds** titles are above in the reply to **sunstar kitsune**.

Karasu: Want me to blow up ? Paragraphing's still off.

tbiris: but then I can't post, so no thanks.

Enough talking around, on with the chapter! And review or I'll send Karasu after you!

Chapter 9- A Risky Battle Part One

Kurama felt like banging his head against the wall, he never realized how loud his remaining teammates were, since he was usually trying to convince Hiei to not kill them. Now he, the calm and 'peaceful' one wanted to see how well they'd react with thorns imbedded in their bodies. Whilst contemplating this thought and thinking of various other methods of torture that would effectively shut them up, they arrived at the arena.

Kagome was already in the arena, hidden in the shadows.

"You're late, we were about to disqualify you," the announcer scolded. "Where's the forbidden child?"

"He's in an unconscious state, we were late as it was and did not wish to be disqualified from the tournament," Kurama replied calmly.

"You need at least four fighters! Go find someone within five seconds!" the announcer yelled.

"I'm their replacement." Kagome stepped out from the shadows. Whispers followed her announcement and her race. The announcer shrugged, they thought she wouldn't fight, since it was just a girl.

"Whatever, you all know the rules! There are now rules where outside team members may not involve themselves with the fight at hand! First fighters to the ring!" The bat flew in, high above what the ring had become; a mess of bodies, arms, legs, gut and of course blood. Yusuke looked at Kagome, who gave a slight nod.

"I've got this one!" he informed them. In a second he was in the ring, ready for whatever came to him.

Contrary to its battle tactics before, the bat began with a dive, Yusuke dodged at the last minute and counter attacked with a punch. The bat thumped onto the ground and screeched in pain. Everyone covered his or her ears, except Yusuke, what do you expect? He endured Keiko AND Kagome's screaming at a front row seat. He walked calmly towards the bat, and kicked it. Another screech was heard as the bat slammed into the wall.

"Well, I guess now I'll start the count." Yusuke just stood there calmly, listening to the count.

"One win for the Urameshi team!" Many boos were heard and there were many catcalls.

"Shaddup before I kill you!" Yusuke's threat was well heeded until,

"He can't kill us all! Death of Life!" Kagome glared at the speaker and raised her bow. An arrow stuck in the center of his head, before his body turned to dust. There were no further catcalls or other disruptions.

"Second fighters please!" Yusuke stepped down, as a female demon stepped up.

"That's their replacement, Kurama?" Kurama nodded and stepped into the ring. The wind began to whip around them, blowing their hair and clothes as the two demons waited for the other to move.

Finally she moved, unsheathing a dagger as she ran. Her hair was a light blue-azure with dark purple highlights tied back into a ponytail. Her blue tinted-gold eyes were set in determination. Her clothes resembled Inu Yasha's except for the fact they were dark green and the legs just hung down and didn't gather at the ankle as well as the fact the arms of the haori weren't as loose and were tight at her wrists.

Kurama went to his hair to bring out his signature move, to find that his seeds were missing. His eyes narrowed as he dodged once again. Now that he paid more attention to the surrounding youki, the wind wasn't natural. There was youki imbedded into the wind.

"Looking for these?" she jumped to the opposite end of the ring and held out a handful of his seeds.

"You're skilled," Kurama admitted. She'd successfully robbed a thief.

"It's a pity, I'd love to fight Youko, but you can't transform at will," she said, lunging at him once again.

_'At least if I lose now it won't be too suspicious'_ he thought as he dodged once again, but never counterattacked. All of the seeds in his pockets were for more practical use; they wouldn't be useful in battle.

Yusuke was distraught, the last time Kurama had seemed so helpless was in the battle against Karasu.

"Damn it Kurama, fight back!" Yusuke finally yelled.

"His ability with plants is his strongest weapon, he just lost his channel, and he's trying to make this fight look realistic," Kagome noticed. "She isn't even using all of her powers."

Back in the ring, water began to appear, washing away all the blood and other grotesque items away. Then it gathered together and with a slight hand movement the water split and changed into spikes.

"I suppose it would only be polite to know the name of your killer. My assassin's name will do, Amamizu, Boudan." Kurama's eyes widened in recognition of the name shocked long enough that the first spike hit him. The rest followed, Kurama dodged most of them; but in the end he was overcome. He kneeled, barely conscious due to blood loss. Boudan Amamizu approached him, much like Yusuke did previously.

"So you die!" she said, about to plunge her hand into his chest. Kurama's eyes closed, anticipating his death once again.

"NO!" A flash of _ki_ burst from a teammate, Boudan backed away in horror. Kurama felt a wave of energy flow into him, healing him just enough so that he couldn't die unless he was injured again.

The announcer was gleeful,

"That's interference! Kurama's disqualified from the battle!" The audience chanted 'boo, let her kill him!' loudly.

"Fine! Boudan will choose Kurama's fate!" A wave of dread filled the Urameshi team, the cries of 'Death!' from the audience only increased it.

"You cannot fight for the rest of this day," was the stiff answer. Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief, he hadn't been merciful to his enemies in all his memories. Not willing to press his luck, Kurama attempted to stand, and failed. Boudan sighed and helped him to his team.

"A miko helped me once, so I help her kind to pay off my debt," she whispered.

"Third fighters!" The wolf stepped up to the ring, as Kuwabara followed suit. Kagome squinted, trying to look beyond appearances to try and see if her suspicions about the wolf were correct. Their first meeting had struck a chord, but it was only now that she could identify that chord. He acted a lot like Kouga did when he claimed her as his woman, except this time, it was as his lunch. Then, he had changed.

_Well, that's it. Boudan sounds better than Bouda, which means floods, Boudan means bulletproof, bomb proof. Amamizu means rainwater. Umm, no other comments but I still need more ideas…_


	10. A Risky Battle Part 2

Tbiris: Well I' back again.

Yusuke: Why the hell do YOU get to skip school?

Tbiris: I didn't, school finished after a barbeque. So to celebrate, I'm posting

Karasu: That's just because you have nothing better to do.

Tbiris: well, that too...

Keiko: **sigh** there isn't any hope for you is there?

Tbiris: nope.

Keiko: well, reply to **ScottisFae**,** Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz**, **animebaby08060**, **sunstar kitsune** and **Yusuke brat** then.

Tbiris: okay then, **ScottishFae**, thanks, I got the idea when I was bored with nothing to do... the things boredom inspire... hehehe sorry 'bout that... it's what I do if I can't write... the pairing's **Kur/Kag** though...

**Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz** I now have some ideas I will follow up on if I can write, ch.24's starting to piss me off. I just can't write right now for some reason...

**Animebaby08060**, what was so wrong? Enlighten me.

How is she involved.... Give me a sec to look things over **sunstar kitsune**... let's see... involved...whom? Kagome or that OC? If you mean the part where Kagome healed Kurama... I couldn't kill Kurama unless I wanted an angry mob outside my door...

Shadows... well** Yusuke brat** it's who Kagome sees behind a character. Like how she sees Sango behind Yusuke, like a shadow. It isn't the actually person but it's like they get something from (or similar to) the character that shadows them. Kuwabara's spiritual powers, Yusuke's a demon killer, Hiei's cold nature and works with fire, Kurama's rose whip works a bit like the Kaze no Kizu. The fainter the shadow the less the character being shadowed is like the shadow. I hope that helps...

So enough of my blabbering, now for the actual story (and if anyone knows how I can fix the paragraphing on please tell me!)

**Chapter 10-A Risky Battle Part 2**

Her suspicions were correct. Kouga's form was behind the wolf, but slightly faint, but not as faint as Shippo was with Hiei.

'_Note to self, try and bring out Shippo more.'_ Kagome thought.

As usual, the battle wasn't going too well for Kuwabara. Of course with his dismal speed the wolf was able to just let Kuwabara through him, since he was given enough time to focus his energy. Finally Kuwabara was able to get in some strokes that is until the wolf transformed his right arm into a rapier and was able to block every stroke and counterattack each time. Finally the wolf changed the rapier into an overlarge hammer and whacked Kuwabara into the audience. The announcer began to count and by the time she'd finished counting, Kuwabara stood at the edge of the ring.

The wolf got out of the ring, but instead of heading to his team, he headed for the Urameshi team. He stopped in front of Kagome.

"Without you I would have died," he told her. Kagome blinked and shook her head.

"Body parts take longer to heal. Besides, _I_ caused the damage," she replied.

"You aren't fighting are you?" Kagome nodded, looking at the detachment.

"I have business with his master," she replied.

"Well then, good luck. Remember this Shintaku." Kagome smiled and nodded. So the last battle began, the first one that would be a matter of life and death.

Kagome and the detachment stepped into the ring, both were silent until the detachment spoke.

"Naraku wished for me to convey his _best wishes_ to you," the spider spat. Kagome stood still; unlike her usual self she was emotionless. The spider scoffed at her attitude.

"Do you think you could beat me? You couldn't even kill Kagura!"

"That was years ago," Kagome whispered. Her aura flew around her, showing her potential as a miko.

"I'm called Ruijiten, so that you know your killer."

"You talk big but you're hiding behind your master's reputation." Kagome raised her bow again and shot a purification arrow.

Ruijiten disappeared and reappeared behind her, stabbing her arm with one of his threads. Kagome spun around and cut him with an arrowhead. His skin burned where the arrow cut him in the side. Ruijiten ran backwards, out of arm's reach. Kagome threw away her bow since one of her arms was useless. Her hair was whipped in the wind caused by the flow of power she summoned. Ruijiten disappeared again but before he could stab her again, Kagome wheeled around and blasted him with her raw powers.

Unfortunately, her aim was a little off and only a quarter of Ruijiten's body was destroyed. Kagome was panting, she'd poured a majority of her powers into that one shot. She fell onto her knees; there was a gap in the stands where the remainder of the attack had hit the stands. Ruijiten was evidently tired as well, then the words that would decide the match, were heard from Kagome's mouth.

"No more feints and tricks, one last attack to decide everything. We hit with everything we have left." Ruijiten was still before he nodded, signing what could be his death wish.

Kagome and Ruijiten focused their energies and then, let them loose. A wave of threads met a wave of purification energy. The two began to cancel each other out, and then small tendrils of purification energy began to seep into the holes made in the attack. Ruijiten was blasted apart, but his attack remained. Kagome remained in the mass of poisonous materials. With all of her powers gone from that one attack, it seemed hopeless.

"Well, it seems that we'll have to call that one a draw..." a reigun entered the mass of threads, breaking them apart and exposing Kagome lying down, barely conscious, her right arm was purple; the poison spreading through her system.

Kagome's POV

The world flashed black and clear, I could only hear catches of what was being said. Someone interfered was my guess because I'm disqualified. At least there was one less detachment to take care of.

End POV

Yusuke ran to Kagome after she lost consciousness. Kurama followed, aided by Kuwabara. Looking to her arm, Kurama knelt down and searched his pockets for a remedy. He pulled out a leaf and pressed it to the wound, Kagome jerked and flailed as Kurama pulled away the bloodstained cure.

"She'll have to be carried," Kurama stated, looking at Kuwabara.

"I'm not doing it! How do I know if she won't slam me to the ground if she finds out?" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke and Kurama stared at Kuwabara as the announcer asked them to move quickly so that the tournament could continue.

"Oh fine, I'll do it! But if she does slam me, you're getting a pummeling Urameshi!"

Kuwabara lifted Kagome up and Kurama leaned on Yusuke for support.

"We need to get Hiei and then we'll go home for a bit to let Kagome recover," Kurama planned.

"As long as I get to see Yukina," Kuwabara replied. The trek back to their room was long and tedious. When they reached the room Hiei was conscious.

"You need to work more on your poisons."

"Hello to you too Hiei, I didn't want to kill you," Kurama replied. Yusuke searched his pockets for the communicator, a hard task since he was still supporting Kurama (it isn't easy, believe me...) until Kurama stood alone. Yusuke looked at Kurama a question in his eyes.

"I'll be able to support my own weight unless something heavy is added to my own weight." Satisfied with Kurama's explanation, Yusuke continued his search for the communicator.

"Ah! Here we are!"

Held in his hand was what seemed to be a compact, however when opened, it seemed more like a small computer. Yusuke pressed a few buttons and Botan's face appeared.

"Hey Botan, could we get a portal down here?" Yusuke asked.

"You're done already?! I'll come by." The screen went black.

Yusuke closed the communicator and put it in his pocket when they heard knocking. Kurama moved to the door and opened it a crack, cautious in case it was youkai trying to attack them.

"Hey there Kurama didn't forget about us did ya?" Shizuru asked. Kurama opened the door fully; Keiko was behind Shizuru as well as Boudan and Shintaku.

"They said that they wanted to talk to you," Keiko answered Kurama's unspoken question. He nodded and moved to let them all in. The girls and guests filed in, Boudan looked at Kurama critically.

"You didn't really try against me did you?" she accused.

"Not many have the claim of beating me," Kurama skillfully evaded answering the question.

Boudan scoffed at his lack of answer and Shintaku turned his attention from his comrade bickering with Kurama to Kagome.

"She's got a lot of potential, she can't channel it properly though. At this point she could turn into a dark miko if she's persuaded to. When she wakes up, tell her that we'll help her any way we could, once we finish the Dark Tournament of course."

"Actually there is one thing," Botan said, popping up behind Shintaku, causing him to jump

"Where'd you come from?" he yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Reikai, and you could help them collect Shikon no Kakera!"

Shintaku caught Boudan's eye and nodded.

"We'll help. Most of the shards will have pierced the barrier and gone to Makai. It would be best to start searching there." Boudan turned her eyes back to Kurama.

"Your seeds have been returned." Kurama's eyes widened as his hand flew to his hair, all of his seeds were there.

"Hn, you should pay more attention fox," Hiei commented. Boudan looked at him.

"How do you know if you'd do any better _hybrid_?" Hiei disappeared and then had his katana at her throat.

"Hiei! You go first!" Botan called. Hiei's eyes flickered.

"Hn, to Genkai's no doubt." He casually walked through the portal followed by the girls and his teammates.

"Good luck!" Botan chirped, walking into the portal, which disappeared. The scene remained as a plateau.

"They need more luck than us," Boudan commented. Shintaku nodded.

"A lot more." As one they left the now vacant room, ready for whatever came to them.

_Another chapter done. Shintaku means trust and Ruijiten means similarity. So, to all of those unfortunate enough to have suffered a full day of school, ummm... I forgot what I was gonna say... hehehe. ** If anyone knows how to fix the paragraphing let me know!**_


	11. A Break

Tbiris: Well I'm finally able to post...

Yusuke: It's about time.

Karasu: She did have quite a bit of homework though Yusuke

Tbiris: sticks tongue out yep... High school's hell...

Keiko: You need an education though!

Tbiris: At least I don't skip classes stares pointedly at Yusuke

Yusuke: ... aren't there any reviews for you to reply to?

Karasu: I do believe there were quite a few that you noted to reply to mutters to Yusuke if she buys this you owe me.

Yusuke: nods

Tbiris: lets see.... There's **Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz**, **Silver-Shadow-Fox**, **Shadow Fox777**, **Sakura-chan79**, **anonymous person**, and that's it.... DAMN IT WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE PEOPLE ON MEDIAMINER?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So **Shessy**.... Yusuke fired a reigun to clear away the miasma. Kag is.... Unconscious from energy loss and poison that Kurama negated using his immense knowledge of plants.

To **Silver-Shadow-Fox** there never was a poll, you were just supposed to overwhelm me with suggestions and I wanted to see who wanted what really, and some other crazy things.... It was going to be a Hiei/Kag/Kur but I found out I couldn't write a Hiei/Kag so it's been down (or up) graded to a Kur/Kag fic now. You'll see some of that within.... The next five chaps.

**Shadow Fox777**, well, could be worse, you could've missed all the great angst in ch. 20-27 . I should've listened to that Evanescence CD for so long....

To dear **Sakura-chan79** I need to remember to read those, and no. I suck at writing romance and stuff, there's no way it'll turn out good.

**Anonymous person**, leave a nickname next time please, and to me... paragraphing matters, let this poor authoress have something to fret about besides school.

Keiko: shuffles away review records so, start typing.

Chapter 11- A Break 

As soon as Yusuke arrived, he was greeted by a blast of energy.

"What the hell was _that_ for Genkai-baba?!" Yusuke yelled.

"To teach you to stay alert Yusuke, I can't have demons sneak up behind your back can you?" She looked past Yusuke after the mini-lesson to look at Kagome, still unconscious in Kuwabara's arms.

"What did you do this time dimwit?" Genkai demanded.

"It wasn't him, we just came back from another tournament and she helped us," Kuwabara replied. Genkai raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And?"

"And what baba?" Yusuke demanded. Genkai cuffed him over the head.

"Why is she unconscious?" she yelled.

"Energy loss," Shizuru replied, lighting a cigarette.

"I thought you were quitting sis!"

"With the stress you cause me?" Shizuru replied. Genkai looked sceptically at Kagome,

"Well, lets not stay out here chatting then." She turned around and went into the temple. They entered the room where the third challenge was held (the room that was REALLY dark, but it isn't now, it's like a living room).

"Put her down now Kuwabara." Kuwabara set Kagome down onto the wood floor gently.

"Explain," Genkai ordered.

"What? The mission, Kagome, the tournament, what do you-" Yusuke was cut off.

"The girl, her abilities and reason of involvement," Genkai replied.

"Okay, okay baba, Kag's a miko-"

"Does she have full control over her powers?" Genkai interrupted again.

"Not really," Kurama replied whilst Yusuke cursed about 'complains about ME interrupting!'

"She has some control though. Enough to defend herself and kill at least class A demons," Kurama finished. Hiei decided to commit his two-cents into a more suitable impression of Kagome.

"She doesn't care whether those around her a humans or not. She seems to frighten Yusuke as well."

"Look who's talking! As I recall _you_ were the one to get her angry in the begi-" For the third time, Yusuke was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Kuwabara smashed into the ground.

"She's awake," he mumbled.

"Oh, sorry Kuwabara-san, I should have worded it differently." Kagome remained fully on the floor; the only sign that she was now awake was her open eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In Genkai's living room," Kurama replied. Kagome furrowed her brow.

"I'm the dimwit's master." There was a loud 'Ouch!' from Yusuke, telling Kagome which dimwit it was between Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kagome turned her head to look at Genkai in the eye.

"You have a Shikon no Kakera," Kagome stated. Genkai's eyes widened at her statement and drew out a shard from her kimono (since I have no idea what you call whatever it is that Genkai wears...).

"You can see them then, catch!" Genkai tossed the shard to Kagome, who reached up and caught it, purifying it on contact.

"Why are you involved with my idiot of a student?" Genkai asked.

"To help kill Naraku and gather Shikon no Kakera. They're shadowed by my old hunting gang," Kagome explained. Yusuke sat down as Kagome managed to lift herself into a sitting position, pitting them at the same eye level.

"What are they like? Could we meet them, it might help us defeat Naraku the time 'round." Yusuke asked.

Kagome bit her lip, unsure of what information should be told.

"I guess I could. But it's too soon; we can't go there yet. Naraku has a head start."

Yusuke made a face.

"What's the big deal about the jewel? I mean, all the demons want it, so let 'em; we can't bother with them when our mission is to kill Naraku," Yusuke stated. Kagome's eyes could've glowed red in anger.

"Let them?! LET THEM?! The jewel creates destruction wherever it goes! I saw the REMAINS of its destruction in my travels!" Kagome yelled.

"WELL I HAVEN'T!!! WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT IT?" Yusuke yelled back.

"THEN GO TO KOENMA! UNLESS YOU **WANT **TO WAIT UNTIL HE ATTACKS SOMETHING DEAR TO **YOU**!" Yusuke opened his mouth for a retort, but couldn't find a suitable one and closed it. At the same time Keiko gasped and Shizuru's cigarette fell from her mouth.

"Che, and if we don't care?" Hiei prodded. Kagome stood up, energy blazing in anger.

"Then we'll all die, once Naraku has enough Shikon no Kakera," she replied coldly. "All that's healed from Sengoku Jidai will be destroyed once again and Naraku will hold the realms in terror and fear."

Genkai nodded solemnly at Kagome's correct and quick answer.

"Hey! Why didn't you stop her from arguing baba-chan? You always stop me!" Genkai sighed.

"She had quite a few good points in her argument. The jewel did cause a large amount of damage, so that it took a few decades to recuperate, and the taijiya clan was completely annihilated. It will only be worse now since only a few of the humans in this era believe the old stories. Do you really need to get a kick in the ass about this? Does it have to take your mother and Keiko's lives so that you give a damn Yusuke?! And for your sister to die by Naraku's hand Hiei?!" Genkai's statement added to the much-feared argument with Kagome that was amplified by Kagome's face, which was grim unlike her usual cheerful self. In addition her energy had increased slightly.

Kuwabara noticed this change.

"Hey! You aren't draining your ki are you?" he demanded. Kagome blinked, trying to think.

"No, I'm not strangely enough." Yukina came into the room with a pot of tea and nine cups.

"Perhaps you're draining ki from someone or something else," she suggested as she sat down. Kagome frowned as she did the same.

"I heard arguing from the kitchen, were you arguing with Yusuke again?" Yukina asked Genkai. Kagome shook her head.

"That was me telling Yusuke how stupid he was being."

"Everyone's against me," Yusuke muttered.

_'Where are the Shikon no Kakera miko?'_ Hiei demanded.

_'So you're being polite for once Hiei-dono?'_

_'Answer the question.'_

"So Shizuru, Atsuko and I are in danger now?" Keiko asked fearfully when the silence became too much.

"As are my family, yes," Kagome answered, seizing the change of subject.

_'In my pocket.'_ Yukina looked from Kagome to Keiko and Shizuru.

"Why don't you all come here? If Genkai-sama approves," Yukina suggested.

Genkai looked from face to face before sighing.

"It'll give me something to do."

"My little brother might have concealed powers," Kagome added. The entrance of something that looked like a flying... stuffed animal cut off Genkai's reply. It rammed into Yusuke's head, perching on top of his gelled hair.

"So that's where you got to your little runt."

"PUUUU!"

"Yusuke-san, what is that?" The supposed stuffed animal shrieked in reply.

"Calm down Puu." Keiko reached for Puu and removed him from Yusuke's head, holding Puu in her arms.

Shizuru took another drag on her cigarette.

"Remember how I said Yusuke was a lucky hanyou that got a second chance at life? There was a test involved and Puu's the result. Gave us all a laugh." Decided to be brave like the human that raised him, Puu flew out of Keiko's arms into Kagome's.

"Puu," he purred. (lack of a better adjective....) content with the fact that Kagome's spirit energy wasn't blackened with hatred or other extremely negative feelings, similar to Keiko's energy.

"Have you found him yet Hiei?" Yukina suddenly asked hopefully. Hiei looked down and shook his head.

"We should leave," Kurama suggested. Kagome nodded, handing Puu back to Keiko.

"My family lives at Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo Genkai-san," Kagome stated. "Thank you if you choose to protect them." With these final words the new shard-hunting group left, beginning another long adventure.

_Another chapter done, and at school too . If anyone know what Kagura's 'Dance of the Dead' is in jap, please let me know._


	12. Lessons

Tbiris: glowers

Yusuke: Did I miss something?

Tbiris: Shut up Yusuke.

Keiko: She does seem in a worse mood now that I think about it

Tbiris: glares at computer

Karasu: She lost the disk with the entire story on it, and the first 2/3 of the story. She had to retype it.

Tbiris: Damn them....

Keiko: I suppose you aren't replying to the reviews then...

Tbiris: When I feel better....

**Chapter 12- Lessons**

Kagome was fixated by Makai, the red sky, the odd wind and the environment. She kept twisting her head around, trying to absorb her new surroundings.

"Stop acting like an owl miko," Hiei growled. Kagome jumped and laughed nervously. Her bow and arrows were on her back within reach, her bow, strung. Kurama was more wary, expecting an attack at any moment, whilst Hiei blended in with the forest as he jumped from tree to tree as their sentry. Yusuke and Kuwabara however, let's just say that it was surprising that they hadn't been attacked yet.

Finally, tired of all the noise the two delinquents were making, Hiei glared at them from his tree. Seconds later, their clothing had caught fire. Yelping loudly, they tried to extinguish the flames, when this task had been carried out they both glared at Hiei.

"Hn," was his reply. Only two people had noticed that Hiei's ki had gone much higher than needed to set fire to most items. Both Kurama and Kagome started making plans to get the fire demon to tell them what had transpired.

"There's a Shikon no Kakera west of here," Kagome stated, breaking the silence. Hiei switched directions and jumped down from the trees. A loud scream was heard from the west, in the exact direction Hiei had gone. Hiei returned; his katana was stained with blood.

"There's more coming," he stated. A second howl was heard, this one being of rage since its plan of a surprise attack was shattered. A dozen demons surrounded them. The one that had assumed the position of leader due to its size stepped forward.

"Give us... the Shikon no Kakera," he gurgled. A reply, courtesy of Yusuke flew into his face, blowing him apart. The demons screeched at the loss of their leader and charged the reikai tantei. Kurama, Kagome and Yusuke teamed up to destroy half whilst Kuwabara destroyed a quarter. Hiei got the rest of them, it was a good strategy until Kuwabara nearly cut off Hiei's head, causing him to dodge and miss his current target. It went for Kagome, whose back was turned.

$Kagome's POV $

I froze as I saw the demon running at me out of the corner of my eye. I can't shoot him properly at this close range, running is also out of the question, and I'd cause Yusuke and Kurama to lose their concentration. I _hate_ it when this happens! KUSO!

$End POV$

Luckily, a shotgun blasted the demon before the demon could attack.

"Arigato Yusuke-san," Kagome sighed in relief.

"No problem, What happened Hiei" Yusuke demanded

"The idiot would have taken off my head," was the curt reply. This was met by a series of protests from Kuwabara. Hiei however, wasn't listening as he stared at Kagome. She returned the stare, but pulled away after a moment.

"You don't use short range weapons." It was a statement, not a question. Kagome nodded glumly. How many times she had to rely on Inuyasha to save her from those situations flashed.

"Nor I Hiei," Kurama added. Yusuke snorted.

"Yeah right Kurama. You have enough control over that whip that you can stop most people from getting near you. If that fails, you have your grass sword."

Hiei removed his eyes from Kagome as he motioned for everyone to follow him. He led them to a clearing nearby. Everyone started to set up camp, when they had finished Hiei motioned to Kagome.

"Come miko," he ordered. Normally Kagome would protest about being called 'miko' and not by her proper name, but it was a perfect opportunity to put her plan into action.

She followed him into another clearing, where he cut down a sapling.

"I could teach you how to use a sword, maybe knives, but what would there be so that it would be worthwhile for me?" Hiei's voice remained indifferent as he offered Kagome training. Kagome smiled inwardly, things would work out just fine.

"I can help you," she replied. Hiei looked at her, his gaze clearly said, 'with what?'

"Control." Hiei started snapping the branches off of the sapling.

"You noticed," he whispered. Kagome shook her head, telling him that she had only guessed.

"I'll teach you, and you will aid me," he replied. Hiei tossed her a bokken (that's a wooden sword)

"Defend." Without any hesitation, Hiei attacked with the blunt end of his katana.

Startled, Kagome barely blocked his first strike and was hit by a counter-attack.

"Archery and swordsmanship are side by side. You can do better than that." Hiei attacked once again, this time Kagome did a little better, until Hiei began moving around more.

"That's enough." Hiei hadn't even broken a sweat whilst Kagome was panting for breath.

"I'll start after I eat," Kagome stated after she caught her breath.

"Make sure the others don't find out about this miko," Hiei growled. Kagome nodded as she left for the camp.

$$$$$

Kagome returned to the separate clearing with a full stomach and a teaching plan in her head. Hiei had remained in the clearing, practicing with his katana. Kagome watched what she could as Hiei flitted in many different directions, his katana merely a blur. Kagome waited until he had stopped, before motioning that he should sit down.

"Think of what times you had in your life that made you happy, and concentrate on them."

Hiei looked at her as if she was crazy. "I don't have any."

Kagome shook her head. "Everyone has one, it could have been for just a moment of happiness, of accomplishment. Think back to your childhood." Hiei scoffed, his _childhood_ had been hell as well. Then he remembered the (please tell me the name!) ice stone Ruri had given him before he had been thrown off of the island, to remind him that he was loved. He thought of his sister, when he had found her, underneath all the shock, he had felt wanted, could that be happiness? He concentrated on those two memories. Kagome smiled. Shippo's faint figure had become more defined.

"Each time you're about to lose control try thinking of those memories to calm you down," she suggested. "I'll think of other ways later, for now that should help." Hiei nodded, as he left for the camp. As he brushed Kagome, a flash of feelings hit her. Pain, hot, cold, healing, destruction, she felt them all at once, and realization hit her; it was no wonder that Hiei lost control, and couldn't always keep it. He was at war within himself.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_growls I lost the damn disk with the beginning of the chapter... well actually someone took it out of the computer at school when I forgot it there...damn._

_**Next chapter: The Western Lands **(if someone guesses roughly what happens then I'll give 'em something)_


	13. The Western Lands

Tbiris: sigh

Yusuke: Still haven't found it?

Tbiris: I wish... I've just backed it all up and I now have to fix it all glares at 

Karasu: How much longer?

Tbiris: 11 chapters.

Karasu: TT

Keiko: What happens then?

Tbiris: whispers to Keiko

Keiko: You didn't!

Yusuke: What? What the hell has she planned now!

Tbiris: That's for me to know, and you to find out.

**Chapter 13- The Western Lands**

Three days had flown by during their travel westward until they'd reached a castle.

"Home of the Lord of the Western Lands," Kurama said, skeptically. "It was renowned for it's security." Yusuke laughed.

"That was before Youko broke in wasn't it?" Kurama nodded. A hanyou on a fire-cat came down from the sky.

"You're trespassing," he said as he landed. His gaze went to Kurama,

"And you are most certainly not allowed near the castle Youko." Kagome didn't pay much attention to the hanyou's statement; her attention was fixed on the fire-cat and hanyou's appearances.

"Kirara, Inuyasha," she breathed. The hanyou was shocked, and his attention turned to her. (So I hope you all know what the guy looks like now).

"Why would a ningen know my great-uncle's name? To you though, he is 'Lord Inuyasha'!" the hanyou stated. If possible, Kagome was even more surprised, and excited.

"Is Kikyo still alive then?" she asked eagerly. The hanyou dismounted, and looked Kagome dead in the eye. Kagome broke the gaze and looked to the fire-cat, whom looked quite uncomfortable.

"We won't attack, I promise," she told Kirara's descendant. The fire-cat looked relived and changed into her smaller form.

Sesshomaru's descendant didn't appreciate being ignored and having Kagome order the fire-cat around; his way of dealing with it was holding his katana to her throat.

"I told you, you are trespassing," he warned. Kagome's eyes had an annoyed glint to them.

"What _do_ they tell you now? You're _just_ like your grandfather you know, tried to kill me multiple times. Your great-uncle did the same! I saved his life and he tried to _kill_ me for the Shikon no Tama! Miroku -the big pervert- asked me to bare his child when I barely knew him! I can't forget Sango and Shippo either now can I? Sango nearly killed your great-uncle, and Shippo tried to knock me out for my shard once. Does that sound familiar to you?" The hanyou seemed to be in shock, the fire-cat mewed and pawed his leg; he looked hard at Kagome before removing his katana.

"They'll stay here. Especially the Youko," he stated.

"We're looking for the shards, nothing more. There is nothing that interests me in your castle currently," Kurama stated, ever the diplomat. The hanyou sighed and nodded, giving in.

"I am called Soukai, for my continued life considering grandfather's view of hanyous. Inuyasha died by Goshinki's hand and Kikyo barely escaped with her life. Kagemaru killed my grandfather, Shippo and Kirara. This happened around twenty years ago. Lady Kikyo wished to be notified of your arrival, she said that there would be something she had to discuss with you. Come." Soukai beckoned to the fire-cat, whom changed into her larger form once again and Soukai remounted.

There was silence as they entered the castle. The walls were decorated with detailed tapestries of the Inu-tachi. (Inu gang) There were several -most likely- rare artifacts that caught Kurama and Hiei's eyes, but they stayed true to their word. They didn't take any items with them that hadn't belonged to them before they entered the castle.

Soukai led them through the many halls, until they reached a particular hallway. There were no tapestries here, but there were signs that there had once been some hanging. Soukai led them to the only door in the hall, and knocked.

"They're here Lady Kikyo." There was a bit of shuffling behind the door. A suitable older Kikyo appeared in the doorway. Her hair was unkempt, eyes red, showing recent crying, a shell of her former self. Yusuke and Kuwabara started swearing surprised at the difference, between her picture and her current appearance.

"Kagome," she whispered and pulled her into a hug.

"It's been so long... cone in, your future self told me to tell you this. The Shikon no Kakera are truly spread around Makai. You have to find more allies to help you collect them, and not every demon is an enemy. He current Lord and Lady and their relatives are collecting them as well. These are what we have so far." Kikyo held out five shards. Watching Kikyo, Kagome picked them up, purifying them on contact and put them with the other shards.

Kikyo looked behind Kagome to the reikai tantei.

"They're a good group," she stated. Kagome nodded. Kikyo went to each person, looking both at them and beyond them.

"Who would think that Sango would choose to shadow a delinquent," she stated.

"Yusuke," Yusuke introduced himself.

"Hn, Hiei."

"I'm known by Kurama in Makai."

"I'm the great Kuwabara!" Kikyo laughed at Kuwabara.

"Sesshomaru and Shippo... my you must have a handful controlling yourself." Hiei gave his typical reply.

"Of course, I can't forget Miroku-san."

"A Youko and... Inuyasha..." Kikyo's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo turned back to Kagome.

"He... ga-gave a mess...age to me... to pass...to you." Kikyo broke into sobs.

"He...he wanted me... to... to te-tell you that, sniff, he didn't re-return your love be-because he was afraid for you. He... wa-wants you t-to choose some-someone you can be-be ha-ppy with." Kikyo broke into wails, Kagome was shocked, all this time; she had thought that her feelings had been one-sided.

"Hey Kikyo. You can't just keep mourning his death, it's been what? Twenty years, come on!" Yusuke's poor attempt to stop Kikyo's wails was greeted by Hiei's fist.

"Baka ningen." Kurama sighed and elaborated Hiei's point.

"A demonic marriage binds souls and blood Yusuke. When one of the two dies, the other is usually driven mad or commits suicide. She must be strong-willed to be alive and same, the least she can do is mourn."

When Kikyo had calmed down a bit she added to her previous statement.

"You're so full of life, I'm nothing but clay with a soul. Enjoy your life. Do you remember my song?" Kikyo asked.

" Anbarasu na Kiss o Shite (YYH fans will know this as Doing Unbalanced Kisses, the third ending song)" Kagome replied. Kikyo smiled, this one was full of memories.

"The lyrics weren't random.

Wareta kagami no naka

Naite iru Naite iru

Hosoi tsuki no nazoru

_I thought of Inuyasha's weakness, and of my reflection that wasn't me, it was you Kagome_

Dare wo yonde iru no kieta koi no senaka

Nando demo Nando demo

Kimi no mado wo tataku kara

_You kept trying to tell Inuyasha that you loved him, it never worked._

Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete

Ito ga kireru you ni

Tada, kimi wo kimi wo tsuyoku daite 'ta

_I pushed you out of the way, to feel Inuyasha's embrace_

Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite

Ai ni chikazuke yo

Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo

Boku no kokoro ni nemure

_Yet he never truly loved me, our kisses weren't balanced, he lied each time he said he loved me._

Kinou e no Merry-go-round kimi wo hakonde yuku

Tometakute Tometakute

Boku wa kagi wo sagashite 'ru

_I tried to push you even further away, but our past always got in the way_

Kuzureochisou na sora wo sasaete

Hitori tachitsukusu

Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo

_I felt like the weight of world was on me. I'd failed as a guardian; I wanted to be by Inuyasha's side_

Anbaransu Kiss de kakareta

Futari no shinario

Ai to yobu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo

Kimi no subete ga itai

Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni itai

_I never stopped dreaming of him actually falling in love with me._

Anbaransu na Kiss wo kawashite

Ai ni chikazuke yo

Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo

Boku no kokoro ni nemure

_Don't you ever become what I was Kagome._"

"Find someone to love Kagome, someone that will return all your feelings. That's all I have to say." Kagome bowed, tears had been streaming down her face. She left, and the others followed.

Soukai awaited them at the end of the hallway.

"It was an honor to meet you Kagome-sama. My father wished me to say that the west supports you. We'll continue to collect what shards we can." Kagome nodded glumly.

"Take care of Kikyo please. She's been through so much." Soukai nodded, and lead them out of the castle.

"Good luck, and farewell." Kagome waved back in the distance.

Soukai went back inside, there was much to do. Taking care of Kikyo and increasing defenses was the top two. From the stories his grandfather and great-uncle had told him, the Shikon no Tama wrought destruction wherever it was. The present, the past, even to most heavily guarded fortress of the taijiya had fallen to the demons the jewel had called to it. They couldn't be ill prepared.

_Well, there's that chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, whom have been so supportive of me . Same thing applies, guess what happens roughly in the next chapter, and I'll give you a cookie or a plushie depending how close you get. Also, to all fellow Canadians out there reading this, Happy Thanksgiving._

_**Next Chapter: Catching up with his Past**_


	14. Catching up with his past

tbiris: ...

Karasu: Do it.

Keiko: You should give it a chance you know.

tbiris: ...

Yusuke: anyone cares to tell me what you're trying to convince her to do?

Karasu: Another fic, one with me in it from an _early_ chapter.

tbiris: sigh ok. Here's the deal; all I need is one person to tell me it's good, and I'll start. AFTER I finish writing the last chapter of RPY.

Summary: _Karasu's last attack on Kurama wasn't meant to kill, rather to preserve his life. He infused some of his soul in Kurama's body, and grew stronger off of Kurama's energy. The problem is that Kurama isn't up to hosting Karasu, and will do anything to get him out of his head. Even bringing him back to life._

That's it, roughly. I have ideas for half of the plot.

Keiko: So, now to reply to all your reviewers from ch.12... make that 10.

tbiris: groans

**Thanks go to: _blackrosebunny451, Sukera (3), Shadow Fox777, Muki, tinak142 and korokochan16_**

**_Minakara:_** was it that sad? hehehe, hate to think how some of you readers'll react to some of the dark chapters ahead then.

**_InuKitsuneMiko:_** Hate to disappoint, but it'll be a Kur/Kag.... gomen.

**_Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz: _** LOL! Where was your grave? I know it's a tear gem, I was referring to the Japanese term. Yukina, his twin sister, yes I know. Thank you though, here's your update

**_Cathelle: _**Remind me to phone you.... rolls eyes yes you should actually read one of my fics for once. You mean she hasn't succeeded?! Wow, you really are resilient if we can only get you interested in fanfiction.

E-mail me anyway, bye lookalike and read next time comment on my horrid writing skills if you have to.

**_Cattribrie393: _**It did, but it annoyed me to no end and there are some edits that are different now.

**_sunstar kitsune: _**He has gone through the computer lab, and he still hasn't found it. The main thing I'm worried about is whether the person that took it writes fanfiction or not. That disk also holds the unmutated versions of the fic. All the paragraphing and formats are on that disk, as well as all the editing. But, I have backed it all up and am currently cursing the format I had to save it as.

So on with the fic. **Anyone that guesses what will happen next chap will get a cookie or plushie depending how close you cut it.**

**Chapter 14 - Catching Up with his Past**

Whenever Kagome looked to Hiei now, Shippo was a little stronger than Sesshoumaru. Remembering Kikyo's advice though, she moved things slowly. Kuwabara was so silent and behaved recently that Kagome had removed his rosary. Yusuke always made the majority and occasionally all the group laugh. But Kagome still avoided talking to Kurama if possible.

A month had passed since Koenma had offered them the first mission. Three weeks since the jewel was shattered, they now guessed that they'd collected around a quarter of the original jewel. Their current direction was southwest, into a forest.

Kurama was uneasy in the forest, but he wouldn't answer his teammates' questions as to why. The farther they entered the forest, the more deadly it became. There were traps littered everywhere, meant rid the forest of unwanted intruders. Somehow Kurama was able to lead them all away from the traps, into another area. This one looked peaceful, like an overlarge garden. However, the plants were poisonous, as Kurama told them. The poison was mild at first, to maim or incapacitate but it grew deadlier as they continued. Kurama's ability stopped any serious injuries caused by the plants.

"We're heading to _his_ den aren't we kitsune." Hiei's sudden comment caught everyone off guard, as did Kurama's slight nod.

Despite his companions' insistence to stop, due to where the Shikon no Kakera was located; Kurama continues. As they drew closer Kurama began to flash into Youko and back. As they stopped in front of the entrance Youko remained dominant. Laughter echoed through the den.

"So he never left," Youko rumbled. As he stepped forward Hiei was in front of him.

"He was able to kill you once kitsune, he has a Shikon no Kakera this time." Youko grinned, showing his canines; and showing that he didn't particularly care, before entering his old home.

All of his collected treasures were still there, the occasional one was stained with Youko's blood. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept looking around, awed at everything that built Youko's reputation. They'd made their way to the master bedroom from where the slightly insane laughter was emitting.

Youko's eyes were a cold gold and his face radiated displeasure. He drew out one of his famed roses and threw it at the door, blasting it apart.

"This is my battle," Youko stated, before running into the room. Kagome tried to follow, but Hiei and Kuwabara stopped her.

"Kurama can take care of himself," Yusuke told her. "He'll be able to where the Shikon no Kakera is, if he lives through this second encounter."

$-$-$

Youkujin screamed when he saw Youko enter, you see he thought he was seeing Youko's ghost. A whiplash from Youko's rose whip told him that this was no illusion. After a bit of fumbling he got out his bow and arrows and began shooting.

Youko destroyed every arrow and counter-attacked. Soon the hunter was holding on by a thread. He ran at Youko whilst reaching into a pocket. Youko wasn't expecting this sudden change of tactics, not while the man was almost dead.

Youkujin pulled out a tainted Shikon no Kakera and with his dying strength, pushed it into Youko's flesh.

$-$-$

There was an anguished howl of pain from inside the room. Assuming that the battle was close to finished Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kagome entered the room. The sight shocked everyone, the hunter lay dead. Youko's right arm was bleeding slightly, and giving off an evil aura.

Kagome, being the brave or foolish girl she was, ran to Youko.

-$Kagome's POV$-

I felt the combat between Youko and the Shikon no Kakera, one that Youko would lose. I ran to him, I knelt down so that we were at eye level and when I tried to remove the Shikon no Kakera he grabbed me. As a reflex I looked at him, I could see red seeping into his golden eyes. My miko powers flared, Youko's response was to let go suddenly and reappear behind me.

"Rei Gun!" Yusuke thank Kami drew Youko's attention away from me. I stood up and took out an arrow, which I infused the smallest amount of my powers into. I drew back and aimed.

Youko froze and turned his head to look at me dead in the eye. I too, froze and in that one moment I debated whether or not I should shoot my arrow. I lost that battle of bravery. I lowered my bow and arrow, and removed the arrow from the string. Whilst Youko watched me I noticed Hiei sneaking up from behind him, katana raised. With one blow, Youko was knocked unconscious.

-$ End POV$-

It was a plateau for a few seconds, with Youko lying down and everyone standing in shock, until Hiei sheathed his katana.

"He'll wake up soon miko, I suggest you remove the shard." Kagome ran to Youko and pressed a finger to where she saw the Shikon no Kakera. A soft blue glow emitted, and then the shard cane out.

"We should stay here until Kurama comes back," Yusuke ordered.

Yusuke sat down, using the wall as a support. He pondered the causes of Youko's appearance when it had taken his death beforehand to call out the Youko, until he fell into a deep sleep.

Kuwabara also sat down, on the opposite side of the room. He kept his eyes on Youko, uncertain if it would be safe to fall asleep with the legendary bandit there. In the end, he allowed himself to sleep, after assuring himself that Youko was Kurama and he wouldn't have to worry.

Kagome watched as everyone except Hiei fell asleep, but found that she herself couldn't, not while she didn't know whether Youko would come after the jewel after that taste of its power. Hiei seemed to notice and put her fears to rest.

"He has no need for the powers of the jewel miko." She found herself drifting into what promised to be an untroubled sleep.

Hiei sat against the wall, switching from observing Youko to the sleeping Kagome.

_'They've both done so much for me.'_ As night fell, Hiei allowed himself to slip into a light sleep.

One by one they fell into a deep sleep as Youko began to stir. When they were all sleeping deeply a pair of golden eyes snapped open. Their owner made his way to the sleeping girl. A hand covered her mouth and the other tapped a shoulder. Kagome jerked awake, a trick she'd learned in Sengoku Jidai. Youko motioned for her to follow him.

Kagome followed Youko out to the 'harmless' harden.

"You barely recognize our presence. You avoid talking to us." Kagome remained silent, as she observed the garden.

"Your garden's beautiful," she finally said. "Under the beauty though, it's dangerous." She turned to look at Youko.

"It's like you in a way. You have two souls, but every time I look at you I see the one I loved before." Youko's ears twitched, and he continued to listen to Kagome's continuos apology. Finally, when she began to repeat herself he leant in, tipped her head up and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome was shocked into silence. She looked at Youko, and finally only saw him, and his golden eyes. Youko pulled away, much to Kagome's confusion.

"You were talking too much and I wanted you to see only me, not my shadow." Youko turned to look at the garden he had created.

"About my garden Kagome, most of the naturally beautiful things in the world are somehow deadly, like yourself. You should sleep now, when you wake, I'll be my human counterpart again. We won't forget." Kagome nodded before heading back in, watched by two pairs of eyes.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Thus this chapter ends. The first part of the Kag/Kur... I'm sorry for lack of details there...I now have the original disk back in my possession!!!! happy dance_

_Youkujin means hunter._


	15. Changes in Sight

Tbiris: No idle chitchat today, just the fic.

**Chapter 15- Changes in Sight**

Kagome and Hiei had finished their respective lessons and were heading back to the den.

"Kagome." Kagome stopped and looked to Hiei, shocked.

"You used my name," she breathed. Hiei turned to her; his eyes this time were hard, glaring at anything.

"Look at the sunset," he replied. Kagome turned around and gasped.

"It's a rare occasion here. It usually appears when something's about to change, something that's usually steady. I believe that the last time was where the sun shone was when Yusuke was allowed a second chance to live, its odd to have the sun shine so soon after the last time." They sat down and watched the sun set together, until it disappeared from the world once again.

"Why did you kiss Youko?" the question was so sudden, Kagome didn't expect it.

"What? Oh! He kissed me Hiei-kun! I think I was rambling but he was tired of it and wanted me to see him as himself..." Kagome blushed slightly.

Hiei's eyes flashed with a new emotion for a second, during which Kagome saw Shippo flash stronger than Sesshoumaru.

'_I should talk to him about that.' _She thought.

"Talk to me about what Kagome?" Kagome bit her lip; she'd forgotten that Hiei could read minds.

"After I started teaching you, I, I think your mind linked with mine for a second. I felt pain, hot, cold, like I was healing and destroying, then I knew why you couldn't control your powers all the time. It must be terrible, fighting with yourself all the time. I've helped you by evening out Sesshoumaru and Shippo." Hiei remained silent.

"You've been using me," Hiei stated sadly. Kagome was shocked into silence.

"I'm not your kit!" Hiei stood up, his eyes blazing with anger, and pain.

"I know that Hiei!" Kagome replied, remaining on the ground.

"NO YOU DON'T! I've seen you look at me, but you'd be looking past me! I'm not them Kagome!"

Kagome looked away, to where the sunset had been previously.

"I know what its like Hiei, it was why I avoided Kurama. When I saw him, I'd look and see Inuyasha..." Hiei remained silent.

"Remember," he said, before disappearing into the forest. Kagome stayed where she was, pondering what Hiei had meant by 'remember' (actually I forget what I meant too hehehe.... It'll come to me) There was a rustling in the garden. Kagome turned and saw a flash of red.

Kurama made his way to her.

"The others are wondering where you are," he stated. Kagome turned back around and remained silent. Kurama stood in the same position for a while before sitting down beside Kagome. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them.

"I suppose we should head back now," Kagome stated, standing up.

"Wait." Kagome turned back around and looked at Kurama expectantly.

"I want to apologize for Youko's rash behavior before."

"He was justified to do what he did Kurama, I was ignoring you because I know what its like having someone think that you're their past love. Speaking of which..." Kagome pulled out the shards they'd collected in the past month, it was half, give or take a few shards.

"We should go to the past soon, so that we can tell you how we beat Naraku before. I have to tell Kikyo that message too." Kagome stood up and went into the garden, heading back to Youko's den.

A shocked silence was greeted by Kagome's announcement regarding the amount of Shikon no Kakera and the fact that she thought that they'd be able to visit Sengoku Jidai if they wanted to.

"Already?" Yusuke demanded. Kagome nodded.

"We can take a break back home for a day or two and then I'll contact you... somehow." Yusuke's eyes lit up.

"What day is it today?" Yusuke asked eagerly. "Koenma can't interrupt a date since I'm still technically on a mission. If it's the weekend we could go today." Everyone had a small smile –or scowl- on his or her faces at Yusuke's elated state.

"Why don't you call Botan and find out?" Kurama suggested. Yusuke grinned sheepishly. He began to search for the pocket communicator.

After ten seconds of searching, Yusuke held up the communicator.

"Hey Botan!"

"Shh, Yusuke, Enma-sama's here. I can't leave if you're calling for a portal," Botan whispered.

"What day is it Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"Friday." Was the quick reply.

"Look, we'll stay in the same place, can you come by tomorrow, oh and can you ask Keiko today if she'd like to go see a movie with me when I come back?"

"YUSUKE YOU CAN'T SKIP OUT ON A MISSION!" Botan yelled.

"BOTAN!" an outside voice was heard through the communicator

"Sorry sir!"

"If you're talking to the Reikai tantei, then get them here."

"Yes Enma-sama!" The communication device went black. Seconds later Botan appeared on her oar. Silent as a grave, she opened a portal and ushered everyone through it.

"Who are you all?" Enma rumbled, setting everyone trembling.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_I know it's short... and I'm sorry for that...but hey, its four pages in a note book..._


	16. Startled

Tbiris: Well, I suppose its time to reply to all of your reviews, actually I'll do that at the end since I'm at school...

Last time:

"Who are you all?" Enma rumbled, setting everyone trembling.

**Chapter 16- Startled**

"Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke replied defiantly.

"Kazuma Kuwabara," Kuwabara squeaked.

"Hiei," Hiei's voice remained neutral.

"Shuiichi Minamino otherwise known as Kurama." Ever the diplomat, Kurama's voice was polite by strictly business.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome whispered. Enma shifted slightly and changed into another form, a smaller one.

"Higurashi, so you're a miko?" Kagome stared at her feet; her voice remained soft and quiet.

"Yes sir."

"Odd company for a miko, two demons one rejected by his own kind and an equivalent of a hanyou. But you are quite well known for your odd tastes." Kagome's head shot up; acting quickly Enma held her chin so that she couldn't look down.

"You are her then. The miko in the prophecy." Kagome's face showed her nervousness.

"One that once was, shall be again,

A traveler,

She shall change history.

An evil once defeated

Shall rise again.

A demonic company

Will always follow her

Life follows their path

Along with Death that her burden carries

Present and past

Shall be saved by one

Miko." Silence followed the prophecy. Kagome was trembling under Enma's gaze, when he let go she collapsed.

"Who do they represent Kagome?" Enma boomed. Kagome trembled even more. Her voice was quaking, so that what escaped her lips was unintelligible.

"I believe you're scaring her father," Koenma and Botan were trembling slightly as well. Kagome turned to see for the first time, Koenma... she burst out laughing despite her previous state. A sweat drop appeared on Koenma's forehead.

"So you noticed the toddler?" Yusuke asked. Kagome shook her head.

"M...My..oga," she said in between laughs.

"This would be easier to understand if we knew who Myoga was," Kuwabara muttered. Kagome's laughter subsided; her face was once again grim.

"That," she began, "will be impossible. Myoga-jiji died." There was silence.

"Who shadows them Kagome?" Enma asked, quieter this time. "Be specific."

"Inu Yasha shadows Kurama, Miroku shadows Kuwabara, Sango shadows Yusuke, Shippo and Sesshoumaru shadow Hiei, Kirara shadows Botan and as I said Myoga shadows your son." Koenma looked at Kagome and introduced himself.

"I'm Enma Jr. but most people call me Koenma."

Enma changed his main focus from Kagome to the Reikai Tantei. Hiei was the first one to catch his eye.

"Fate has been kind to you, forbidden child." If Hiei had been a dog, his hackles would have been raised. Yusuke and Kurama prepared to come to their friend's defense, even if it meant going against the ruler of Reikai.

"It has been Enma-sama" Hiei replied coldly.

"How long do you think it will be before you destroy yourself?"

"Never if I can help it," Hiei said calmly as if they were discussing the weather. But deep down there were hidden daggers in the conversation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke demanded. Enma's eyes flickered to Yusuke.

"You're the current spirit detective," he stated. Yusuke's mouth was set in a grim line.

"You see, your friend is a fire and ice apparition. He was thrown off of Koorime Island when they realized what he was. He survived the fall to Makai, but the fire and ice in his blood will destroy each other." Enma whirled around to stare at Kagome once again.

"You have the worst luck when choosing your comrades. They all disappear at a point."

"SHUT UP!" Kagome's powers flared again. They swirled around her, like she was the eye of a hurricane. The winds blew faster and faster. Kagome stood up; her eyes were a raging blue.

"Kagome! Stop!" Kurama shouted, but it wasn't his voice. An amber (not gold, amber) tint had entered his eyes.

"Don't, even if it means death, don't do this, you'll kill yourself." The winds died down and Kagome stood a picture of loss and hopelessness.

"Inu Yasha," she whispered before her eyes closed and she fell.

$-$-$

When Kagome awoke, the first thing she saw was Souta.

"Souta?" she asked. She sat up suddenly and everything became a blaze of colours.

"You have a knack of overextending yourself." Kagome turned her head to see Genkai, beside her was her mother and grandfather. Kagome grimaced at the thought of how he'd reacted upon seeing Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.

"You should have warned us," Hiei grumbled, as he entered the room.

"He's a demon Kagome! What did I tell you about demons!" Grandfather yelled.

"Next to nothing," Kagome replied. Grandfather went into a ranting mode.  
Finally, tired of the entire argument; Genkai kicked Grandfather in the head.

"Shut up, you make Yusuke seem quiet."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Kagome asked.

"On a date with Keiko. Why didn't you ever date Hojo? He's such a nice guy!" Grandfather answered. Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"He was naïve, the only reason you liked him was because of the health items he brought for my 'aliments'."

"Hey Kagome! Hiei-sensei and Genkai-sensei have been teaching me!" Souta's sudden change of the subject was welcomed.

"What have they been teaching you?" Kagome asked.

"Genkai-sensei's teaching me about the three worlds and some arcade tricks and Hiei-sensei's been teaching me swordsmanship," Souta's reply was eager. "Do you have anymore stories from your hunts?" Kagome smiled and began to tell them about Sesshoumaru's descendant.

"So Inu-onii-chan died?" Souta asked. Kagome nodded, her face sad, then it brightened.

"Souta, Ma, Grandfather, Genkai-san would you like to see what Sengoku Jidai's like?" Kagome offered. Souta's head bobbed up and down in his eagerness.

"That would be nice," Mother answered.

"It would be an interesting experience, and you old man?" Grandfather sat with a thoughtful expression for a while before nodding.

"Great! Now we just have to wait for Yusuke-kun!"

$-$-$

They were all standing at the bottom of the shrine stairs, looking at the shrine.

"Well, Hiei and I will see you at the top." In a flash Genkai and Hiei disappeared. The rest began the -for some- tedious climb. Only Kurama, Kagome, Souta and Mother weren't gasping for breath.

When every one had caught their breath, Kagome lead them to the well. She turned around to look at the group.

"I think that Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara should be able to get through fine. Everyone else take a shard." They complied with Kagome's request. One by one, they jumped into the well, and were surrounded by light.

_Another chapter done...93 reviews... THANKS ALL. Now review replies...._

_**Dark Inu Fan**- Actually, I don't know...I didn't decide what she would be wearing...later she'll be wearing something different though._

_**SunStar Kitsune**- Huh? Yes Sessho will come in at a point, next chapter actually._

_**Shadow Vixen90**- I know, would you like to check the commas and stuff? I have someone checking that everyone's not OOC but that's it._

_**Ss JK**- I try to be original... sometimes._

..._- I did. It's right above the chapter title._

_**Shadow Fox777**- Confusing in what way? I'll try to fix it, or I'll explain it._

_**Korokochan16**- Shut up, I was in a car for Halloween glares missed Trick or Treating time..._

_Next Chapter: **Sengoku Jidai**_


	17. Sengoku Jidai

Tbiris: Well, I still haven't hit 100 reviews, but hey it doesn't really matter. I'm just happy that I have so many loyal reviewers. Which I _don't_ have on mediaminer...

Yusuke: You sound pissed about that. What's so special about mediaminer?

Tbiris: It doesn't mess up the formatting for one and I _used_ to have more reviews there.

Keiko: Which you don't now.

Tbiris: Yeah. Once again I'll do review replies at the end so that I can reply to later reviewers.

Yusuke: Did you get rid of Karasu? I haven't seen him for a while.

Tbiris: Nah, he's been sulking for a while when I told him I wouldn't be doing that fic with him in it. So... on with the story.

**Chapter 17- Sengoku Jidai**

Inu Yasha and Shippo were arguing, as usual.

"She said she wouldn't come back for a while brat!" Inu Yasha said for what was at least the 30th time.

"Wahh! I want Kagome! You're so mean!" Inu Yasha whapped Shippo on the head, a poor attempt to silence Shippo. If possible, Shippo cried harder.

"Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha froze and slowly turned to see Kagome. His ears twitched and lay flat on his head, the image of a guilty puppy.

"What did I tell you about bullying Shippo!" she scolded.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo launched himself at Kagome, knocking her into Hiei. Shippo blinked in surprise as he noticed the amount of people that had been standing behind his mother. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Inu Yasha.

"Who are they okaa-san?" he squeaked.

"Friends and family. I'll introduce them by name later, when Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Sesshoumaru join us."

"You _aren't_ calling him here!" Inu Yasha informed her.

"Too late, Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"This Sesshoumaru has waited for your return, miko."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. If it's not too much to ask, could you get Kikyo, Sango and Miroku for me? In exchange for information as to why I've been gone for so long." Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru remained silent, contemplating the offer.

"Hey, sis," Souta's voice was quiet and timid. "Is he the one that tried to kill you for Tetsusaiga and lost his arm?" Souta asked. Sesshoumaru's cold eyes met Souta's.

"Do not mention that. Just because this Sesshoumaru has decided to let the miko live, does not mean that this Sesshoumaru will hesitate to kill you." Souta trembled at the thought of the cold lord killing him.

"This Sesshoumaru accepts your offer."

A red cloud billowed around his feet; his empty sleeve blew in the wind as he flew towards where the taijiya village once existed. Souta's trembling soon ceased, until his sister turned to him.

"What were you thinking, Souta? He kept trying to kill his own brother."

"Half brother." Inu Yasha muttered.

"For goodness sakes!" Souta stared at his feet, unable to reply.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is the heir of the Western Lands. If he is of age, Kagome, he would expect to be respected. I don't believe that you informed your brother about that," Kurama added.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "It's more my fault than hers. I never told them that he was the Lord, I didn't tell them anything about him beyond the fact that he's my half-brother. I never have been proud of my heritage." He informed. Shippo's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"You mean, that I've purposely annoyed a heir to the Western Lands?!" Shippo began to bang his head on a tree, saying in between each hit.

"Stupid...Shippo...Stupid...Shippo!" Almost everyone gawked at this unusual display, Inu Yasha most of all.

"What's going on koi?" Kikyo appeared on the edge of the trees as Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Sango and Miroku became visible on the horizon.

"H-He's punishing himself for annoying me..."

"Shippo stop it!" Kagome cried. Shippo stopped, complying with his mother's request.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome soon found herself in a bone-crushing hug, courtesy of Sango. Miroku took his time, creating a holy picture of himself.

"Enough, now explain miko." Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome nodded and sat down in the grass. Most followed suit, except for Inu Yasha, Hiei and Sesshoumaru.

"Well where should I start?" Kagome pondered this thought for a while before snapping her fingers.

"Introductions. The one in the tree is Hiei, flaming red hair is Kurama, delinquent over there is Yusuke, the idiot over there is Kuwabara, the pink hair is Genkai, little guy is Souta, the old man is my grandfather and last but not least is my mom."

"Who represents us? You said that you were going to find people like us," Inu Yasha demanded. Inu Yasha's head had another friendly greeting with Miroku's staff.

"Be polite Inu Yasha, I can _feel_ their power from here."

"Glad to see you haven't changed Inu-kun. You're shadowing Kurama over there, but he's more polite than you could ever be, he had another soul, a kitsune." Kurama smiled slightly and nudged Kuwabara.

"What? Oh, I'm shadowed by Miroku." Miroku looked horrified and turned to Kagome, his face begging her to tell him this wasn't true.

"I'm shadowed by Sango," Yusuke muttered. Sango looked at him, puzzled as to why she would shadow him.

"He's the equivalent of a taijiya in my time Sango," Kagome explained.

"Who are you shrimp?" Inu Yasha demanded from his tree. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama began to laugh. The moment after the word 'shrimp' Inu Yasha found Hiei in front of him with his katana against his neck.

"You're lucky to escape with your life. The idiot down there is the only one that gets away with that, since he's a friend of the detective. You are the miko's friend. Count that as your blessing. I have killed people for less." Hiei disappeared again and reappeared in front of his laughing comrades. Kurama stopped the moment Hiei had landed, but Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't have as much control over themselves.

"SHUT UP!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara flinched. Kagome glared at the three off them, before continuing.

"Hiei's shadowed by-"

"Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha finished.

"And Shippo," Kagome added.

"WHAT?!" Sango, Inu Yasha and Shippo yelled.

"My cold half-brother and SHIPPO! How does that work out?"

"Opposing elements, fire and ice," Hiei replied calmly.

"A forbidden child," Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to Hiei, whom glared at the cold lord.

"A barrier between the two sides will be the only way he can survive." Sesshoumaru comment, staring straight at Kagome.

"But who could--? No, no, absolutely not!" Kagome replied. He wanted _her_ to do the barrier!

"It _is_ the only way Kagome-sama. My barrier wouldn't last and it _must_ be holy powers, otherwise the two sides will eventually break it." Miroku had caught on to Sesshoumaru's suggestion and gave the details.

"I could _kill_ him Miroku!" Kagome shouted.

"I will die anyway if you don't miko," Hiei replied harshly. Kagome lowered her head, knowing that she had lost this argument. Kurama attempted to change the subject to something more comfortable for all of them.

"You have yet to introduce us to them Kagome."

"Inu Yasha's in the tree, Shippo's the kit, Sesshoumaru's the other one with silver hair, Sango's got the boomerang so don't get her angry, Miroku the pervert is the 'holy' one."

"I'm hurt Kagome-sama, why would you ever accuse me of being perverted. I am but a humble monk." Miroku's head soon met Hiraikotsu, once again.

"The one that looks like me is my incarnation, Kikyo." Kagome finished. A cold stare from Sesshoumaru told her that she'd have to start explaining.

"You all know that I went to the Dark Tournament to find people with similar talents... I went because shortly before I felt a miasma, one that could only belong to Naraku, enter the living world. With it, I felt the Shikon no Tama." There were several gasps of horror at this statement.

"I met more than these four at the Dark Tournament, it's more convenient if I travel with them though." Kagome sighed. "I had to break the jewel again." Inu Yasha looked at her haughtily.

"Keh! You're so weak, it's no wonder you _had_ to shatter it!" Once again Inu Yasha was held at sword point, Kagome hadn't noticed since her eyes were fixated on her shoes.

"_Shattered_! You had to shatter such an amazing artifact Kagome!" Grandfather yelled.

"Shut up you old geezer. She came back from the battle unconscious from poison and blood loss." Genkai hit Grandfather over the head and glared at Hiei and Inu Yasha. Reluctantly, Hiei sheathed his katana.

"Poisoned?" Inu Yasha whispered.

"I... I was being stupid again." Kagome let a tear fall, making sure that her face was out of Inu Yasha's line of sight.

"It was partially my fault as well," Yusuke added.

"I never thought I'd see you apologize for distracting someone, accepting responsibility for something so small. Maybe there's still hope for you," Genkai commented. Yusuke retorted, and another fight between the two began.

"What happened Kagome?" Souta asked timidly. Kagome lifted her head. Her eyes were distant.

"Well, it had started at the Dark Tournament..." Kagome began.

$$$$$$$

_Well, I did have review replies, but my computer has to convert it to a rtf file, and I don't want to do that so review replies will be next chapter. Thanks go to ShadowVixen90 whom from now on shall be checking grammar._


	18. Stories of the Past and Present

Tbiris: So, here's chapter 18. Hope you like it…

**Chapter 18- Stories of the Past and the Present**

Everyone from Sengoku Jidai and some others hung on Kagome's every word.

"I was watching the fourth match, and the name caught my attention. Urameshi, which I had been told of beforehand by Yusuke's girlfriend, whom he fears."

"She hits hard," Yusuke muttered. There were quite a few chuckles.

"I looked at him and I saw Sango behind him."

-$ Flashback $-

A shape-shifter mimicked Yusuke, hairstyle and all. Yusuke twitched the sight of his 'twin'.

"This one's mine." Yusuke cracked his knuckles in anticipation. There was only one slight difference between the two combatants when they stepped up into the ring. One had wings. The wings proved to be a bit of a problem, however, he was nothing compared to Jin. For one, he didn't have his own special attacks. In fact it looked like he couldn't manage any spiritual attacks. Yusuke kept attacking him with his shotgun, to no avail.

Every time Yusuke threw a punch, the shape-shifter dodged and countered. Finally, Yusuke managed to land a punch on his right arm. The shape-shifter froze for a second, before changing into Hiei. Of course, it was nothing compared to the real Hiei. Yusuke hit the demon with several shotguns before the shape-shifter realized that it would lose if it continued to stay in that form (I'm not insulting Hiei!!!) Yusuke hit its arm again, and it froze, for a longer time than before. Then Yusuke had an idea; he hit its arm again before charging a rei gun. The attack was successful in destroying the demon. Yusuke searched in the crowd, looking for a certain someone. He saw Keiko sitting between the girl and Shizuru. He winked at her and flashed the victory sign; a blush reddened her face and gave Yusuke a feeling of accomplishment.

-$ End Flashback $-

"Afterwards, it was Hiei against his father, that was a battle between family. It… wasn't very pleasant to watch." Hiei snorted.

"It was actually quite pleasing to kill him." Hiei looked at the sky. "My life wasn't and isn't the best, growing up in Makai with no parents…" Hiei closed his eyes. "Yes, it was like growing up as a hanyou Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha jumped up, startled.

"SHIT! Is he like damn Goshinki?!" Inu Yasha cursed. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"There is no natural ability amongst ice nor fire apparitions to read minds." Kagome shrugged.

"It saved my life, though."

"It's a Jagan," was the curt reply. Sesshoumaru looked slightly surprised.

"Is that so… I've heard that the operation itself kills more than the Jagan." His repect for Hiei had grown a few notches after hearing that he had lived through the operation and lived to use it.

"Kuwabara's match was won through pure luck and Kurama is the best actor I've seen for a while. After the match ended, I went to talk to them."

"And the idiot of the group started to ramble about his stupid honor code about not hurting girls and that they all need protecting," Yusuke added.

"Kagome shut him up pretty fast." Kurama chuckled.

"A rosary, eh?" Inu Yasha asked. Kuwabara nodded grimly.

"Those hurt like hell, especially if she uses it regularly." Kuwabara nodded, in complete agreement.

"BACK TO CURRENT DISCUSSION PLEASE!" Kuwabara and Inu Yasha immediately shut their mouths.

"They decided that one of them should check if I was capable of protecting myself. They sent Kurama and I nearly hit him with one of my arrows." Kagome winced at the memory. "I healed the damage and answered a few of his questions before he left. I was left to my thoughts for a while before I followed the sound of Kurama's footsteps. When I entered the room, I answered a few more questions, and then I felt him." Kagome's eyes closed and she recited Naraku's words.

"'The full moon, the alliance, a hanyou, a youkai, two taijiya and powerful spiritual energy. You've brought all the conditions for a wish to be made on the Shikon to have it disappear' Naraku told me that after Hiei nearly got killed by Kanna. He would have made the wish if I hadn't shattered it, so now we're searching for them again. Oh! Before I forget, I need you to tell my past self something in the future." The gang leaned in.

"The shards are spread throughout Makai, there may be some in Ningenkai though… Kikyo, don't lose yourself in hard times." Kikyo looked confused at the advice, but she heeded it, even into the future times.

"So, how did you defeat Naraku the last time?" The way Yusuke said it was as if it was a toss up question, yet his eyes were serious. Miroku sighed and rubbed his right hand, where the Kazanna was once located.

"Pure luck, our team coward joined the fight and sacrificed himself."

"Myoga-jiji," Kurama whispered. A huge grin spread across Yusuke's face.

"How about that! Let's toss toddler breath in the final battle then!" His face had a friendly greeting with a fist. Out of habit, Yusuke yelled.

"What was that for baba!" After he removed his head from the ground, he noticed that Genkai hadn't moved at all, which could only mean… Yusuke turned around slowly to get slapped in the face, courtesy of Kagome.

"He stopped Enma Daioh, Yusuke."

"Yah, but you still lost your temper when he mentioned she had bad luck with her comrades since they all had to disappear at some point, although the way he said it suggested that he meant lovers. I didn't get it until I saw Inu Yasha," Yusuke smirked. "You have a soft spot for animal ears don't you?" Yusuke flew into a mearby tree, Inu Yasha looked perplexed at Kurama's slight blush that had appeared after Yusuke's comment.

"Anyway," Kagome sounded extremely annoyed. "The final battle, as Miroku said, was pure luck when Myoga-jiji distracted Naraku long enough for us to be able to do simultaneous attacks. Sango and Sesshoumaru cleared away all the excess demons and Saimyosho while Miroku used his holy powers to ward off several demons. Inu Yasha, Kikyo and I attacked togerher. Naraku's demonic appearance shattered and Onigumo was left. The human who gave his body to demons. The detachments fled, and are still at large." Kagome left out the fact that they would later be killed by the detachments. She had changed the natural course of history enough already. "We completeed the jewel and I gave it to Inu Yasha. A failing on my part, he nearly killed me to revive Kikyo but the Shikon no Tama substituted another soul, so that she could still live. It seemed like I still had something to do with my life. The jewel didn't disappear as we had planned, so it could've remained and caused even more damage. Then Onigumo told us to burn the jewel with his body, to repay for the damage he had caused. It hadn't occured to us that Onigumo's soul was tied to those of the demons, and that's why we're in this predicament." Kagome sighed.

"So history repeats," Mother said quietly. Yusuke twitched.

"That toddler was right! At some point history will replay itself!" Yusuke snorted.

"In more than one way, too," Kuwabara added. "The shattering, Naraku and the tournament. Man, life's tough."

"You dug yourself into this mess, it was the only optional mission, yet you took it." Genkai stood up. "You've probably gotten rusty, lets kick that out now." Yusuke started spluttering and protesting.

"We all need to practice dectective." Hiei left his tree and looked straight at Sesshomaru, a challenge in his eyes. Sesshomaru's reply was to place a hand on Tokijin and shift into a fighting stance. Hiei followed suit and tossed his cloak aside. Kurama politely asked to spar with Sango, the thrill of fighting a taijiya boiled in his blood. Youko was around a hundred years younger than this era (AN: I know some people think otherwise, but this is what I read at the back of the manga, so please bear with me). Miroku and Kikyo worked together to help Kagome perfect some of her powers. Shippo, Inu Yasha, Souta, Grandfather and Mother were left to their own devices.

Grandfather and Mother watched the fights with worry or amazement. Souta, well he watched the mixing of two dangerous chemicals: an impatient Inu Yasha and bored Shippo.

_There's another one done... getting close to half point now._

_**I'm glad that some people on have begun to talk to me!!!!**_

_ff. net_

_**Birdy06-** This count? I don't want to write Kuwabara's fight, cause he can be smart or stupid. Your choice._

_**Shadow Fox777-** Hiei's ice and fire blood are extinguishing themselves, putting him at a point where he will have no reiki, and thus die. Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to see. The questions are part of the story. I'm looking at By Any Other Name by Deviant Nature as an example and trying to add small questions that seem like they mean absolutely nothing, but will matter later on. I don't know much about Sessho, I only saw one episode and the third movie in jap with him. In those the subs say 'I' when he says 'Sesshomaru' when referring to himself, so I left it how i wrote it... which varied from point to point._

_**foxfire02-** If noone reads the author notes, I won't bother saying it anymore. So I'll say it loud and clear at the end of the review replies._

_**sesshomaruobsessed-** You'll see next chapter._

_**Shadowvixen90-** You're doing a good job, don't worry!_

_**mdizzle999872 -** He is, starting from the end of the Sensui Saga, episode #... well somewhere in the 90s.... and in Manga #17 (or 27, can't remember)_

_Thanks to all reviewers (too many for me to list now!) I have to thank you all for getting me this far, with 112 reviews!!!_

_mm. org_

_**mysteryladytx-** thanks, its means a lot to me to just hear from someone on mm. org after so long..._

_**thanks go to all reviewers on mm. org and what i said to mysteryladytx applies to you all .**_

_**Next Chapter: Hojo**_

_The pairing IS Kur/Kag, I tried for a love triangle and failed miserably. PAIRING: KUR/KAG!_


	19. Hojo

Tbiris: Now, what've heard from several reviewers is that the last chapter was seriously messed up. I am EXTREMELY sorry. I was on a different computer (because I couldn't kick my bro off of this computer) and from now on I'll blackmail and/or threaten him so that this doesn't happen again. Nothing serious, just that I'll stop writing for a while and start posting more… he's as addicted to this as some of the reviewers….

Karasu: More than I am to Kurama?

Yusuke: That's impossible, and when did you start talking again?

Tbiris: Since Neji sent Kurama over to punish him for inviting a stranger into her house… and other stuff.

Keiko: He must have been traumatized…

Karasu: shrugs I'm back though.

Tbiris: Good timing, you're coming up soon.

Yusuke and Keiko: WHAT!!!

Tbiris: hurriedly well, let's get started, review replies at the bottom again.

**Chapter 19-Hojo**

The Reikai tantei were walking the streets of Tokyo. First, to do some clothes shopping, second…

"Remind me why we're here again," Yusuke demanded. Kagome turned around to face Yusuke and started to walk backwards.

"We're following the pull of a shard, I think that some of the shards did stay in Ningenkai." She sighed. "How troublesome." Just as she finished her sentence, she tripped backwards over someone.

"Sumimasen!" (Excuse me) The figure stood back up and brushed himself off.

"It's okay, ah… Higurashi-san?" To Kagome's absolute dismay, the figure showed to be Hojo.

"Friend of yours?" Hiei asked sharply. Kagome flushed with embarrassment and just looked at her feet. Talking quickly and abruptly Kagome apologized.

"Gomen, Hojo-san, Sayonara!" She turned to leave, only to have Hojo hold her back by her wrist.

"If it isn't too much to ask Higurashi-san, are you free tonight?" Kagome opened her mouth, but Yusuke beat her to the chase.

"Why she happens to have the night off of work," he said cheerfully.

"SINCE WHEN?!" she screeched, catching the attention of many passersby.

"Since I wanted to spend more time with Keiko," Yusuke grinned. Kuwabara, who really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut added.

"Since you needed a love-life." Kagome sent a fiery glare his way, imaginary flames appeared behind her.

"Meh! Joking, joking!" Kuwabara fell backwards, in a rush to back away from the angry miko.

"We have SHARDS TO COLLECT, YUSUKE!" Kagome rounded back on Yusuke.

"Am I missing something?" Hojo's naivete saved Yusuke a bashing when Kagome turned her head; hand midway through a slap. "Shards, like pink shards of a jewel, around a centimeter long?" Kagome's jaw may have dropped, Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened slightly in astonishment.

_Pink? But that must mean that… Hojo's pure of heart? He can see them too though, powers of a monk, then._

"That is a good description, they can be a light shade of purple as well, though." Kurama replied. Hojo's face visibly brightened.

"Higurashi-san, I'll give it to you if you go on a date with me." Hojo looked so hopeful and they needed the shard, so, she was trapped. Sighing, she nodded reluctantly.

"I'll pick you up at six!" Hojo continued on his way, smiling brightly. A barely audible sound came from Kagome, then,

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five."

"What's that Kagome?" Yusuke bent looking at what he could see of her face.

'_I wouldn't do that detective.'_ The warning came to late.

"Three, two, one." BLAM! Yusuke was thrown to the left and smashed into the nearest wall.

Kagome raised her head. If she had been a demon, chances were that she'd be in a blood rage. Her eyes showed her anger and irritation with Yusuke. She stomped off, leaving the gang to help Yusuke whilst portraying an 'I'll kill you later' look. Kurama glanced to Hiei, who nodded and followed Kagome.

When she noticed his presence as they entered the shrine, she glared at him. He returned it in full force.

"You overreacted, miko. What was the cause?"

"So it's miko, again? How many BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME!?"

"I am not them, Kagome."

"I KNOW THAT!" she yelled.

"THEN ACT LIKE IT!" Hiei yelled back. Kagome was startled, and hung her head.

"Hojo would always ask me out, but I never accepted his offers. It was my friends. Now Yusuke's decided to play matchmaker as well, and to include him in our mission." Hiei scoffed, and remained silent for a while.

"I'm sorry, Hiei." He turned to look at her and shook his head.

"You should erect the barrier, now." Kagome nodded, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes, before placing a hand on Hiei's forehead, right on top of the Jagan. She closed her eyes, and willed herself to feel his dilemma again. The pain nearly shattered her. Taking her time, she erected the barrier, first willing the destruction to one side and healing to another and carrying on. So was so absorbed with her work that she failed to notice Kurama's presence.

When she finished, Hiei opened his eyes and looked at her. "Arigato." Kagome shook her head.

"It was nothing."

"It was far from nothing, Kagome." Kagome jumped as she wheeled around, nearly hitting Kurama.

"Do you mind if I stay here while the others go back to wait for you?" he asked. Kagome shook her head quickly.

"It's okay, I suppose I should get ready." Kurama nodded.

"Have fun." His heart wasn't really in those words.

-$-$-$-

Hiei was sitting on a windowsill, sipping some tea Kurama had made. Kurama was at the table, also drinking tea. There was a prolonged silence between the two friends. Hojo had already picked up Kagome, Yusuke was with Keiko and Kuwabara was out shopping.

"We need to talk, Kurama." Kurama set down his tea and looked at the small Koorime.

"About what, Hiei?" Hiei remained silent, mulling over how to word his question.

"You've fallen for the miko." Kurama raised an eyebrow. "So the thief has had the most precious thing to him stolen. His heart." Hiei chuckled, before looking out the window, watching the dark clouds gather.

"As has yours, Hiei," Kurama was **not** going to lose this argument. Hiei chuckled again.

"She's a sister to me, Kurama." Kurama raised an eyebrow again. For Hiei to openly admit that, Kagome had cracked the walls that isolated the Koorime from the world. That was not an easy feat.

"She will be happy with you." Kurama sighed.

"Why are we having this conversation?" he asked. Hiei turned to Kurama, eyebrow raised.

"So that you would know that I'll be after your hide if you hurt her." The two friends watched the rain pour down, a calm feeling settling across the shrine.

"She'll need a proper katana," Kurama commented and Hiei nodded in agreement.

"I'll get one or make one before we go back."

Kurama smiled."Thank you Hiei, for trusting me."

-$-$-$-

-$ Kagome's POV $-

Note to self: kill Yusuke, again. I have to put up with all these stupid questions from Hojo! Why me?

"Why do these shards mean so much to you Higurashi-san?" I was caught off guard by the sudden intelligent question.

"Ano, it has to do with my _illnesses_ Hojo-san. I'll explain in detail during dinner, okay?" Thank goodness he caught the hint! He actually stayed silent for a while, whilst we waited in line.

"What movie should we watch?" I asked as we got closer to the ticket booth. Hojo leaned to the side to try and read the movie listings. "I've heard that Finding Nemo's a good one," he suggested.

I nodded and we paid for our tickets and entered the movie theater. Hojo kept glancing at me, as if I would suddenly disappear. Finally, I grew tired of it as we sat down.

"Look Hojo, stop looking at me like I won't be there the next second." Hojo blushed slightly, and looked away.

"This is the first date that you didn't stand me up for. I'm just not sure if this is a dream or not." Well, there's a one-way guilt trip for me. I didn't _mean_ to stand him up, not that I ever wanted to go, anyway.

I ran my hand through my hair. "I never meant to stand you up. I… had some other priorities related to my illness." Hojo nodded. It looked like I was going to have to explain a lot of things during dinner.

We remained silent during the movie, respecting other viewers. It looked like there was a moral to this story. Nemo was lost, and his father came through, despite the overcoming odds. Like Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha… why Kurama? If Youko hadn't taken over, then I would still see him as Inu Yasha and not himself. I avoided him, because I didn't want to make the same mistake as Inu Yasha, but I still did something as bad. I ignored him, how could I do that? Nemo, he never gave up, even if it seemed hopeless; just like our battles with Naraku. Hopeless, yet we always escaped with our lives.

Time had slowed down during the movie, yet afterwards it seemed to pass so quickly. In what seemed no time at all, Hojo and I were seated and ordered our food.

"What are the shards Higurashi-san?" Hojo broke the long silence. I took a bite of my pasta before answering.

"They're pieces of the Shikon noTama, a jewel created from a crystallized miko and youkai soul." I sipped at my orange juice before continuing.

"These last few years I was traveling to Sengoku Jidai where I shattered the jewel before. That's when Grandfather made up all those illnesses. I shattered the Shikon no Tama again recently, to protect it. Oddly, I was the only one able to see and sense the shards besides my incarnation. But, now…" I trailed off.

"Now, I can see them," Hojo finished. I nodded, staring at my pasta.

"Somehow, it calls to you as well, like it called youkai, but it can't corrupt you, thus it purifies. Not many can do that." I finished, looking up. Hojo had a small smile on his face. In his hand was a necklace.

It was a black dragon holding a bright red rose, the rose was clutched in one of the forearms. The dragon's head was raised, its wings spread, the tail curling to touch the rose. When I looked at the head, the eyes appeared sorrowful, like it had lost something. It reminded me of Hiei and Kurama. The Shikon no Kakera glittered in the stem of the rose.

Slowly, I reached out for the necklace. It must have taken months to craft. Hojo dropped it in my hands while his smile remained.

"I will keep an eye out for anymore shards, Higurashi-san."

"You should visit a shrine then, so that you won't be attacked. The master's name is Genkai. You can give her the shards you find." My throat began to close; I could feel the sting of tears.

"Arigato, Hojo-kun."

"No problem, Kagome-chan. I hope you can find happiness with your friend. I know that I don't have much hope to win your heart now." He never stopped smiling, even though he knew I was falling in love with someone else. I put the necklace around my neck, and placed the shard in my pocket.

_Well, there's another chap. Being sick sucks… but it means I get to update. I won't be able to for a while though, I have a summative due soon, and I'm running behind… If you want to see the necklace take a look at the related fan art._

**Sesshomaruobsessed**_ Actually, when I wrote this chapter, there wasn't that scene… thanks for reminding me. I had completely forgotten about that little mini-plot hehehe…_

**Izzy**_ oops…I'm not all that good at keeping people in character… that's why I have Neji . She looks at it and USUALLY cough cough tells me. Its hard for me to keep so many characters in line with the plot, especially after the next few chaps when someone else joins them, and I have NO clue how he would normally act since he's a minor character in the anime._

**Crying Crystal Teardrops**_ Really? I always look at Detsetsuno (sp?) Youko's fics for good Kag/Kur… I don't mine's that good since I suck at writing romance. I actually got a lot of ideas from By Any Other Name and asked Deviation (Deviant Nature on ) if it was ok if I could some of the stuff ._

**Angel2youkai**_ You have no idea how many people tell me that…_

**Inuyuyu15**_ AERO!!!! Thankies!!! Next update will be slower unfortunately; math teacher loads us with homework daily._

_**Thanks to all other reviewers too!!!**_

_I have one important request. No one kill me after next chapter. It took me a lot to get Neji to not kill me. I had to post twice in one week so she wouldn't kill me._

**Next Chapter: Stolen**


	20. Stolen

Tbiris: Well, here's where everyone starts wishing to kill me.

Keiko: Why would they do that?

Tbiris: One, the cliffies start, two…

Yusuke: The chapters are as dark as hell.

Tbiris: Blame my Evanescence CD… I was listening to it as I was writing, until I memorized all the songs…

Karasu: Dark suits you.

Tbiris: Does not, for writing, but otherwise no. Only for writing poems and such, not fan fiction.

Keiko: Shadow Vixen90 is after your blood too isn't she?

Tbiris: That's because I gave her a hint as to the ending…. sulks There was a comment, so **I'm starting up the translations again, but I'll stop if people ask and if you want me to continue say so.** So, I'm gonna start this now, and please…no one…murder me after reading this chapter….

Chapter 20- Stolen 

Yusuke was limping, due to Kagome's and Keiko's anger combined into punishing him for organizing a date for Hojo and Kagome without Kagome's permission. As was expected, no one lifted a finger to help him, of course there was that odd air around Hiei and Kurama as they watched him as the girls went through his punishment, almost as if they were proud.

Back to the present, Kagome's eyes were slightly glazed as usual when she was searching or following Shikon no Kakera. There was a slight breeze that picked up every now and then. Everyone remained silent while they followed Kagome, until Hiei stopped.

'_Someone's following.'_ Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly, Yusuke looked slightly more wary of his surroundings and Kuwabara prepared for battle. While the air around the gang had changed to be more alert and prepared, they continued to follow Kagome; until she stopped, confused.

"It's gone," she whispered. There was rustling in the bushes to the left. Only the humans fell for the trick, as the attack came from the right. They were shinobi wearing the traditional clothing (not the stuff that the Masho team was wearing before they unveiled themselves) but in different colours.

Their clothes added to the confusion. The colours corresponded with the wearer's abilities. There were two red shinobi, five blue shinobi, one light blue shinobi and two brown shinobi. Not many, but each one was skilled in their element, their skill corresponded to the colour of their belts: black was an ultimate master, white was in training. There were several shades of gray in between the two and these particular shinobi seemed to all be exactly in between gray and black.

The two fire-related shinobi went for Kurama, three blue shinobi were attacking Hiei. The light blue shinobi went for Kagome, a brown shinobi threw attack after attack at Kuwabara, Yusuke had to deal with the rest.

Hiei had to resort to using his katana, since all of his fire attacks would be doused. The water-related shinobi were killed and worked as a team. Even with his speed Hiei couldn't keep track of all the damned shinobi. Soon he was drenched in blood, but he could sense that something was off with this entire attack.

Kurama was having a worse time than Hiei. Once again stripped of his ability usage, Kurama had to resort to the martial arts. The fire-related shinobi weren't letting him get too close though. As with Hiei, he noticed that the intentions of the attack were off, but unlike Hiei, he found the answer. He opened his mouth to shout, before one of the shinobi knocked him out.

Yusuke was doing as bad as Hiei. He kept suppressing his demon blood, but each time he did so a shinobi got in an attack. The earth-related shinobi kept creating enough clay pots to be annoying and keep Yusuke busy. _But why aren't they trying to kill us?_ He thought. Before he could continue that thought, the shinobi attacked him again.

Kuwabara kept cutting through the earth spikes, but they kept forcing him back. He saw the trouble Yusuke and Hiei were having as well as Kurama's sudden disappearance.

_They're trying to distract us, don't fall for it, but what are they trying to do?_ His eyes widened as it sprang to him, he turned to Kagome. Before a word could get out of his mouth, something hit his back hard and he too fell into darkness.

The wind demon kept avoiding Kagome's arrows and stayed out of reach of her sword. She was slowly running out of arrows. The shinobi watched her carefully, as if her was waiting. Finally, there were no arrows left in her quiver. When he saw her reach back for nothing, he swooped sown and pressed a nerve point. Kagome fell forward into his arms.

"Ja Oh Ensetsu Kokuruha!" The wind shinobi barely avoided the dragon, but his mask had burnt off. Hiei had been knocked unconscious by one of the water-related shinobi right after summoning the dragon. Yusuke was the only one left, the wind shinobi whistled and the shinobi backed off of their prey. Yusuke turned, and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Jin!" (AN: I was seriously thinking about ending it here, but I went for quantity, happy?)

"Hey 'ere Urameshi, s'ry 'an't cha'."(Hey there Urameshi, sorry can't chat) Then Yusuke like the rest of the team fell into darkness.

-$-$-$-

Kurama and Hiei were the first to regain consciousness. As an instinct, they immediately took in their surroundings. It was almost pitch black; they were hanging by their wrists in the middle of a room. The wall appeared to be made of stone. Facing them was Kagome and Kuwabara. To their left was Yusuke, to the right; unchained and sitting down was Jin, whom was watching them as well as some other people that chose to remain in the shadows.

"Good morning my dear miko," he greeted as Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Naraku," she hissed. Naraku let out a cold laugh that resounded through the room. Goshinki, Kanna and Juromaru stood behind their master. Some chose to stay in the shadows, there was more than one.

"Damn Jin, I thought you were a friend!" It seemed like Yusuke had finally woken up as well. Jin looked at him; his face was oddly cold and impassive.

" 'ere are no friends 'mong the shinobi, (there are no friends among the shinobi)" he replied. Naraku's eyes glowed.

"I have not yet met all your companions, perhaps this will be a good time to take a good look at them." He walked to Kurama, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at Naraku. He was met with deadly gold eyes.

"You're Inu Yasha." Kurama growled. "Don't be so sad about who chose you, I'm sure the miko will look at you as yourself sometime instead of the love she lost." He let go, and moved to Hiei.

He laughed to himself as he looked at the Koorime.

"How would you react if I removed his barrier Kagome? I wonder." Naraku placed two fingers on Hiei's forehead. As he did so, a blue aura surrounded Kagome, before it turned into the purple miasma. She screamed as the miasma surrounded her.

"Your chains will prevent you from using your miko powers, and allow my miasma to seep in, too much and you will die." Hiei and Kurama died.

"Don't even think about it," Hiei hissed. A green glow emitted from his bandana. Naraku's fingers glowed purple in response; it was a battle of minds. Finally Naraku removed his fingers from Hiei's forehead.

"You have a strong mind, he's yours to break Goshinki." He whispered as he moved to Yusuke.

"The slayer, how appropriate. You must be very frustrated, to be so close but unable to harm me. Some demon blood resides in you, fights to get loose, let it go. I'll even help. Kanna." Yusuke stiffened as Kanna came over. Miasma forced Yusuke to stare at the mirror, as parts of his soul were sucked in, his hair began to lengthen and markings appeared. His eyes seemed to glow red with blood lust as he fought against the chains. Kagome shook in fear, it reminded her too much about Inu Yasha.

"It would seem that the monk chose the worst one out of the lot. I may as well add to his power, it would give me more of a challenge." Naraku's hand hovered over Kuwabara's right hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kagome shrieked. Naraku turned his head towards her.

"Then you shall give me what I want, what I want miko, is you. You and the shards."

Kagome looked around the room desperately, her gaze rested longest on Jin.

"Don't Kagome, you're worth more than all of us," Kurama whispered. His words were in vain.

"Just… Just don't hurt them!" Tears dropped onto the stones. Naraku waved Goshinki, Juromaru and Kanna away, Yusuke's soul was returned to him, his eyes slowly returned to their normal state, however his hair and markings remained.

"The shards," Naraku ordered. Jin handed him the half of the jewel that had been so tediously gathered.

"Are they real miko?" Naraku demanded. Kagome remained silent for a while, looking at the shards.

"Yes," she whispered. Naraku nodded his consent before dropping a bag into Jin's hand.

"Stay and watch them." Naraku's lust filled eyes met Kagome's saddened ones.

"I'll give you the night to recover my miko, then I'll set your friends free after they have the joy of seeing your pain." His cruel laughter haunted their thoughts until midnight.

Beta Note-

Hello, faithful readers of this wonderful fiction that I am beta-ing(Where the

heck did that come from?)! I would like to go ahead and brag about this writer

where all of you can see it! Tbiris is really good and should keep it up. Don't

you agree? Anyway, I started reading this because I was hoping that I would get

some Hiei romance and so far and he/she(It doesn't say gender on bio and we

haven't exactly asked each other so uh...heh heh....sorry Tbiris) is meeting my

standards. I would just like to say that you guys should also check out some

Hiei/Botan fictions. This pairing may seem strange at first but read a couple of

well-written and in-character ones and I am very sure that you will like them as

much as I do! One that I might recommend is Queer Eye for Hiei and another is

Tethered: or A Demon's Kiss is Dangerous. They are all so good! SQUEEE!! Okay, I

am gonna stop wasting page space and say what I came here( can you come here on

typing? erm...) to say. Besides bragging, I would like to say that this author

deserves an award for he/she's hard work and that when you give Tbiris reviews,

please be constructive. I dunno about you guys, but I find that a nice

constructive review is MUCH better than, "Great story! Update soon!" Grr...I

like any kind of review. I just find constructive ones better! No, Tbiris, I am

not out for your blood. I would have been if you had done what I thought you

were gonna do...Grrr...(Snarles)...but you didn't! So rest assured! You can

sleep without worry of assassins(For a while). I hope Tibiris keeps this

extremely long and stupid note from he/she's incredibly hyper beta!

Sincerely,

Pen Vs. Sword-ShadowVixen90

_I'm honored. But, for a show of hands, who IS out for my blood now?_

**Miko: _priestess_**

**Ja Oh Ensetsu Kokuruha:_ dragon of the Darkness Flames (as they say in dub)_**

**Shinobi: _ninja_**

_**Hellblazer: ** Leave me alone!!!! _

_**Sesshomaruobsessed:** Really?_

_**Dark Inu Fan: ** No, I think of the shadowing taking enough of the soul that the soul cannot be reincarnated, so Kuwabara has Miroku looking over him and giving him some of his powers, that's all I'm afraid._

_**Izzy/bara:** just for you. Happy? I forget what I say in my reviews sometimes too so I'd be 'what?' when they reply to my review._

_**Mysteryladytx:** huh?_

_**Inuyuyu15:** I don't get hyper. Just ask Hellblazer, she knows. Give me as much chocolate as you want and I'll retain all of my sanity. Unless you put me in the same room as one of my friends (if she's hyper) and leave us there for hours, then I'll be hyper._

_**Katie-patatie:** you go to My Settings when you log in and my Fanfics and take it from there…_

_**Crying Crystal Teardrops: **Bingo! Got it hands you Jin plushie(there'll be a better prize for a different question in a few chapters) I can just blackmail him with this story, works every time but thanks for the ideas!_

_**Birdy06:** What do you define as 'get together'? As in date… not before chapter 26._

_**Reiko5:** they're overprotective? I never noticed. I thought that was fanon._

_**Next chapter: Tricksters**_


	21. Tricksters

Tbiris: Well, one last update until exams. So I'm not going to blather before or after, so everything will be said next chapter.

**Chapter 21- Tricksters**

A cold hand clapped over Kuwabara's mouth, startling him awake.

_'It's us, baka. Don't speak.'_

_'Shrimp?'_ Kuwabara thought, confused.

_'Call me that again and you're staying here for the demons to play with.'_ A different hand touched his.

_'Kagome?'_

_'Hai, it's her. She's telling you that stealth is needed. We need you to wake Yusuke, if I wake him, he'll shout.'_ Kuwabara felt the chains give way. He mad his way to Yusuke and whispered in his ear. Yusuke remained asleep

Finally another figure whispered in Yusuke's ear. He shot awake and nearly shouted. Another figure held out a small flame, it was Hiei. Jin had woken up Yusuke and someone had changed Kagome during the night. She was now in a low cut dress with a neckline that couldn't be defined as a neckline. There was a necklace that seemed somewhat familiar.

_'Lead the way Jin.'_ Jin nodded and lead them out of the hideout. A scream of anger followed them.

"Run!" Yusuke yelled. Jin took to the air with Kuwabara while Hiei ran with Kagome in his arms. Yusuke and Kurama both felt their demons sides take over, and let them aid their escape. They all ran like hell was chasing them.

"Someon' tryin' ta manipulate tha win'!" Jin yelled over the gusts of air he was creating.

"That's Kagura! She uses wind for her attacks, her fan is her channel," Kagome yelled back.

"'ell she ain't gonna be followin' for long!" Jin dropped Kuwabara to Yusuke and swooped down.

"'ead east, wh'n you reach the split tre' before a clearin'"

"Be careful! And thanks Jin," Kagome warned. Jin flashed her a smile.

"Anythin' for a lass like yaself. We shinobi work for tha shikon 'n' ourselves. We'll 'elp ya anyway we can." Jin pulled up, and remained where he was.

"Wait! The true shards!"

"They wer' stole' from meh. Touya has half of what I did thoug' I'll meet up with ya later', a simple win' sorc'ress won't kill meh!" Jin yelled back. They all fought not to look back at the shinobi as they left him behind.

"Are you certain we can trust him?" Kuwabara demanded. He was still stung by Jin's actions.

"If you're that blind Kuwabara, I outta drop you on your ass right here." Yusuke replied.

"The shinobi have a reputation as tricksters in this era. Naraku hasn't been here long enough to pick up that nice little deadly bit of information," Youko replied. Silence followed as they ran away from Naraku.

"Here." Hiei turned suddenly, causing Yusuke to fall down in surprise. Kagome clung to Hiei as the wind whipped at her, the dress was whipping at her legs as they ran. Youko kept pace with Hiei. They remained silent, but Kagome watched them carefully; they looked like they were planning something. She squeaked slightly as Hiei shifted her to Youko's arms. Youko and Hiei shared a knowing smile.

"What!?" Kagome demanded. Youko faked a hurt expression.

"Why Kagome, don't tell me you've forgotten me again. I could use the same remedy as last time in hopes to jog your memory." He suggested. Kagome shook her head quickly.

"I'm not **that** bad of a kisser am I?" he asked, still faking the hurt expression.. Kagome blushed before burying her head in Youko's shirt. They heard a muffled.

"No, did you have to mention that in front of Hiei?" Hiei gave her a smirk.

"I tend to like to stay on top of things, I already knew why he kissed you, miko." Kagome was about to retort before Youko and Hiei stopped suddenly. She turned her head to see an arrow, her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

They were surrounded by shinobi. One's belt was almost black with a brown suit.

"Well, we seem to have caught some intruders." The voice was male. Youko set Kagome down on her feet, just as Yusuke entered- whilst swearing- before his eyes widened as spears were pointed at he and Kuwabara's throats.

"We're friends of Jin," Yusuke informed them. The leader turned to him.

"Where is the proof of that?" the leader demanded harshly. Kagome stepped forward.

"Where is Touya?" she retorted. The leader scowled at her.

"Stay silent if you value your life." Kagome glared at him.

"Answer." The moment she said that one word, earth spikes began to crawl up her legs until a series of plants met them and they stopped their advance.

"Leave her out of this," Youko rumbled.

"Touya has gone with the rest of Jin's squadron to find him." Kagome closed her eyes, her body began to glow as she tried to sense his shards.

"He's cloaking them, I can't feel them anymore."

"Kukukukuku, then I will not worry about you finding them. Kagura should have killed him by now." The shinobi looked to their leader, cofused. Gleaming red eyes met Kagome's.

"Spirit Gun!" The kugutsu burst into pieces. Kagome's face remained impassive. The Shikon no Kakera caused this, as well as Naraku's longing for it and it's protectress.

At this time, a water-related shinobi burst in, disheveled and covered in blood.

"Jin, Touya, trap," he panted, out of breath. He only then noticed the tension in the clearing, with the tantei being threatened by several arrows or spears.

"Our leader has been long dead. Jin was the first to notice, and struck a bargain with the man that stole our best's life. He tricked him, as he has tricked us all. Jin will soon die if you cannot help him." Kagome left at a run, as the weapons were lowered. She ran into a wall of vegetation. She looked to Youko.

"I can't let you go, Kagome," he stated. His form shimmered as he turned into his human form, the danger gone. Kagme stared at the plant wall. A water-related shinobi put a hand on her shoulder.

"We have heard the call of the Shikon no Tama. Our creator taught us how to hear it. It's crying for you, for it's true protectress. Our job, our reason of existence is to protect her. Somehow, our founder knew it would reappear. Our first loyalty is to protect you, the second is to keep the order alive. Trust the kitsune and the forbidden one." Kagome raised her head sorrowfully.

"It's my fault," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. The necklace throbbed once before stilling.

"It isn't your damn fault Kagome!" Yusuke yelled. "If you hadn't made that plan with Jin, we'd still be stuck there!" Kagome remained silent, but Yusuke's words didn't have an effect on her. She was stuck in her memories, memories of the last time she'd been captured.

$ Kagome's POV $

I was just there, unable to move, unable to think. I'd gotten lucky that it was Naraku's time of the month. (AN: That sounds wrong, but everyone knows what I mean, right?) Onigumo had free reign. He had set me free and told me he knew of his mistake and that he wished to help. The corrupted shards were returned to me. I snapped out of my little flashback, but I remained in my mind. I should have remembered that the souls of the demons were tied to Onigumo's soul! Now Jin's facing Kagura and Kanna on his own. I stood, a plan formed in my mind.

$ End POV $

Kagome turned to Kurama and walked steadily towards him, stopping only to pick up a bow and arrow lying close to her. She kissed him fully on the lips. Kurama was shocked at her forwardness, before letting down his plant barrier. Kagome drew back and shot an arrow in from of Kurama and Hiei, creating a barrier.

"Sorry," she said before running in the direction they'd come from. Yusuke, cursing once again, followed her while Kuwabara tried to cut through the barrier. Several shinobi followed Kagome and the other less-skilled ones tried to help Kurama and Hiei break through the self-healing barrier.

_End of a cliffie only to see another one ._

**_Next Chapter: Two Down: One Dead, One Recovering_**


	22. Two Down: One Recovering, One Dead

tbiris: OKAY! I WAS WORNG ONE MORE UPDATE

Yusuke: What brought on this sudden urge?

tbiris: IT'S SNOWING!!!!!!

Yusuke: There's already at least 25cm on the ground.

Tbiris: So?

Yusuke: You're insane....

tbiris:I thought you were semi-intelligent Yusuke.... you only just realized that?

Karasu: She has a point.

tbiris: Anyway, as I promised, review replies are at the bottom 'cause it's more convient and allows more people to review.

**Chapter 22- Two Down: One Recovering, One Dead**

Yusuke caught up with Kagome quickly. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled. "I oughtta bring you back to them if I didn't have a feeling you're trying to save Jin!"

"Kanna follows Kagura. I can beat Kanna despite her soul-sucking ability," Kagome replied.

"How're you gonna fight in _that_?" Kagome's face turned red.

"I'll manage." Yusuke ranted under his breath. During that time, the shinobi caught up with them. An air-related shinobi picked her up and took to the air. Within minutes they were by the battlefield. Without a work, Kagome shot Kanna. The mirror absorbed the attack. Eight shinobi were on the ground, motionless.

"Kagome," Kanna whispered. Kagome just shot again. Yusuke looked at Kagome, then at Kagura before shooting a Rei Gun.

"Your souls are mine," Kanna whispered as she held the mirror up. The souls of the shinobi and Yusuke were sucked out. Before his soul was completely drained, Yusuke fired a massive Rei gun. Kanna tried to block it, but it was too simaliar to a soul attack. The mirror began to overflow. Kagome's arrow flew through the attack and hit Kanna. The demon of nihility faded away, and the mirror broke. Multiple souls flew out of the mirror and returned to their bodies.

Kagura prepared to take her leave, and pulled out her feather. An arrow whooshed past her head. Kagura opened her fan and sent her Fuujin no Mai (Dance of the Wind Blades) towards Kagome. Unable to move quickly enough, Kagome took the full force of four blades in the chest and was thrown back into a tree. She slid down, leaving a trail of blood on the tree.

"You shant kill me, _miko_," Kagura spat as she left the battlefield. All of the shinobi and Yusuke were now fully conscious.

"KAGOME!"

-$-$-$-

Hiei and Kurama's heads shot up at Yusuke's shout. The barrier began to falter, getting stronger then fading altogether then reappearing.

"No," Hiei whispered. His eyes were haunted as Kurama's were filled with loss. The barrier, though still fading, wouldn't let them past.

Hiei's fingers were digging into his palms, blood flowing from the self-inflicted wounds. Kurama was beginning to let loose his powers. His hair standing up, and all the plants responded to his desperation, his hope to save the life of the one he loved.

-$-$-$-

Plants were twining around Kagome's body, one hissed at Yusuke when he drew near. He took in the amount of damage Kagome had endured. A few broken ribs. Her chest was bleeding heavily. There were cuts on her arms and legs as well. In all, she looked like a mess. His eyes were drawn to the necklace around her neck.

$-Yusuke's POV-$

What the hell?! I swear that necklace just changed! The rose seems brighter now. It was as bright as the dragon before! What the frickin hell?! Why the hell did she keep the damn necklace in the first place!?

$-End POV-$

(My apologies if Yusuke was OOC there, I can't write him well…)

"We need to get her back!" Yusuke stated. "Before Kurama and Hiei _really_ freak out." He began to ponder that thought. Since when did those two care for a normal ningen? Kurama and Hiei could be cold-blooded killers if the need arised, he had never pictured either of them openly caring for someone. Much less for Kurama to fall in love.

"I thin' tha' Kurama's already freakin' ou', mate," Jin replied, pointing to the plants that were attempting to close Kagome's wounds. Yusuke nodded distractedly.

"Tell Kurama to calm down. Otherwise, we can't help her," Yusuke addressed the plants. They paused for a while, before drawing back. Some remained twined around Kagome, slowing the bleeding.

Yusuke picked her up carefully, before heading back to the shinobi hideout.

-$-$-$-

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, the light almost blinded her. She tried to move her arms to shade her eyes, but couldn't. She turned her head to see vines holding her down.

"Dèja vu," she muttered. There was a chuckle to her left.

"If you pull anything like that again, we're giving you a leash." The voice was identified as Kurama's. Kagome groaned in exasperation.

"It was foolish," Hiei added. There was a snort that belonged to Yusuke.

"Care to explain why you kissed him, Kagome?" Yusuke demanded. Kagome stayed silent and tried to get more comfortable, which was next to impossible.

Kagome muttered a reply to Yusuke, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Yusuke chirped.

"Don't make her answer it if she doesn't want to Urameshi!" Kuwabara's voice was added to the conversation.

"It was the only thing that would distract him long enough for me to make him drop that barrier and create the it again," Kagome replied louder. "Now can I get up?" She could _feel_ Kurama's smirk.

"With your wounds? Count your blessings that I have to let you up to eat. It'll be a while before we leave here." There was the sound of soft footsteps from where Kagome assumed was the doorway.

"Oi! She awake?" Jin asked. Kurama chuckled and Kagome huffed in indignation"There's quite a few of my comrades that are willing to die for you now lass." Kagome blinked, before cursing about life debts and smashing her head on the floor. She stopped when she felt her head meet flesh instead of wood. She opened her eyes to see Kurama's green eyes.

"You wouldn't want to do that," Kurama stated, pulling his hand out from underneath her head. Kagome blushed slightly but held his gaze. She felt more people staring at them, and her blush darkened.

"We'll be leaving you two." Without further adieu three of the occupants left the room, leaving Kurama and Kagome staring at each other.

"You're going to answer some of my questions," Kurama informed her. As Kagome opened her mouth to protest, Kurama leant down and captured her lips for a second time.

_Well, no point wasting my breath, might as well start now._

_**Jinenji:** Well, wrong again I'm afraid……_

_**Mysteryladytx:** Nope! Glad? I'm not **that**…… scratch that. I won't be that evil until the ending of the fic._

_**Celestral-demon:** I'll try. It's kinda hard for me… as you can see… There are chapters with a ton of description like scans notebook 25… I think_

_**Sesshoumaruobsessed:** no… but close!_

_**Shadow Fox777:** That clear it up? Jin told Touya to run so that some of the Shikon no Tama would still be protected. We'll see him again. In time guess what chapter and I'll give you something._

_**Birdy06:** Probably not. Except for one chapter I ABSOLUTELY BUTCHERED!!!!!! There will be a chap dedicated to Kur/Kag. It sucks like hell. I can't write romance. The sequel will have more… hopefully. Do I always leave a cliffie? Did that count? If it did… this'll continue until chapter… thirtyish…_

_**Crying Crystal Tear Drops:** Nope, close though…actually, not many people wanted my blood, I was surprised. Hellblazer was after me when I first told some of the plot lines. She made me modify some of them and shot some down completel. Like getting Kurama's family involved. She's very… ermm, protective of him. At least from stuff in my fic._

_**InukuramaRmine:** Well, fluff is astoundingly hard for me to write. So I hope what I can manage suffices. I'm glad you like this that much ._

_**Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz:** I was wondering what happened to you… I'm sorry, I tried, and failed. I can't wroite Hiei/Kag. I read a lot of it. But I can't write it worth nadda. Hm… name the speakers, I have a hard time thinking of the way they say it sometimes though, that's why it's like that._

_**Dark Inu Fan:** this was written before I knew Kuwabara could cut open barriers. So my excuse (to make up for that now) is that as said. The barrier is self healing. So no matter how often it was cut, if the arrow remained in the ground, the barrier would remain._

_**Sukera:** In what way?_

_**Person that didn't leave a name: ** nope. Don't talk to me about grammar. I have the computer AND someone else check grammar. If you want, I'll send a copy of it to you to check as well. As for my spelling… if your review had better spelling I'd be more inclined to accept that, as it is. I'm Canadian, some things ARE spelt differently here. I'm also in French Immersion, so I mix the two up often. Such as: réponse and response. How'd I lose you? I do have a hard time explaining some things, but get to it later on._

**Beta Note- **Hiya, all! This is Pen Against Sword, here! I happen to be tbiris' beta. So, am I doing a good job? Am I? I just wanted to shower tbiris with some holiday compliments. I'd like to say that tbiris is a wonderful writer and should keep it up. Also, she is one of the few who know the rule about quotes and commas/periods. I know, you have no clue what I am talking about, but I think tbiris might get it. I am hoping that this will be a Hiei/Kagome. How 'bout all of you guys? Kurama's cool and all but Hiei is all dark and cuddly and...must...stop...rambling...Okay! I'm better now! The happy was gone, but now the happy is BACK! BTW, this time, I did the Irish accent. Please let me know how I did.


	23. Information Gathering Again

Tbiris: Merry Christmas one and all!!!!

Karasu: You're just glad your Japanese exam was easy

Tbiris: Well I busted the night studying for nothing…. Sooo easy!!!

Yusuke: I don't believe you leave everyone hanging like that.

Keiko: You did forget to put this chapter title in the last chapter. Tbiris: oops… but it would've given away some stuff, no wait, that's next chapter… oh well.

Chapter 23- Information Gathering Again 

Kurama broke the kiss. His hand was on the dragon necklace. "First off, why are you wearing this?" Kurama asked, once again, deadly calm.

Kagome squirmed slightly. "It…it made me think of you and Hiei. It's also helped me stay calm… I think it has some other properties as well." Kagome gave up on trying to take Kurama's hand off of the necklace.

She looked up at Kurama's face to see him frowning. "So it does. There are red spots on it, as if the dragon was bleeding. The rose seems more vibrant as well…" he let the necklace drop and looked at Kagome again. "Second question, last time something like this happened, you were up in the same day, and do you really not know what you were draining ki from?" Kagome shook her head. Kurama moved his head, so she couldn't see him as he smiled. "It's something you had before, but have no longer." He said, in a riddle like way. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "The Shikon no Kakera, but it's never done that before, why should it start?" she asked, startled.

"There was a voice when you shattered the Shikon no Tama," Kurama closed his eyes. "It said 'so it begins' but I felt its presence inside my head for a small time. It left more of an impression than actual speech. Your heart was broken, despite appearances; it was left to either Hiei or I to heal it. Hiei was the first to realize how he felt. He saw you as his sister. Now, I know my feelings run much deeper than that." Kagome remained silent, caught in the past, and her current feelings.

Kurama waited for her to reply. When she didn't, he continued. "It felt your dedication to it. We didn't know why before, but maybe the Kakera came to us because our shadows helped it before. The choice is now yours, Kagome. Will you choose to help it once again, or live your life that you left behind? Hiei and I will be beside you no matter what."

Kagome's voice was filled with unshed tears. "Why me? I've been the one to cause all of its pain." Tears began to roll down her face.  
"It's cause you've always put it back tagetha lass, as Shippo told us." Jin was back in. Kagome could hear Kurama and Jin muttering between them. "Would ya beliv' that us shinobi 'ere shocked wh'n we realiz'd 'ho protected tha Shikon?" The vines began to loosen.

A firm hand went to her back and lifted her up. Kurama and Jin's forms were visible. There was a tray full of food in Jin's hand. Yusuke and Kuwabara were stuffing their faces quietly. The room was like a dojo; there were weapons on the wall. Some were quite familiar to Kagome.  
"Where are the swords?" Kurama looked puzzled.   
"Tetsusaiga, T'nsaiga 'n' Toukijin, we couldn't get ta S'sshoumaru 'n Inu-Yasha's aid quickly enough. Naraku has them." Jin's face was downcast.  
"You didn't let Shippo down Jin," Kagome's eyes met Jin's. "You did your best and that's what he would have wanted." Kagome's eyes softened. She looked to the door. "What happened to Touya?" she asked quietly. Jin twitched.   
"Eat first," Kurama ordered, holding food to Kagome's mouth. She gave an inwardly sigh before allowing Kurama to feed her.   
"I told Touya ta run. He kn'w ta not run ta this hideout whilst Naraku was in control. I dun know where he is."

When Kurama stopped feeding her Kagome asked him. "Will you join us?" You could hear a pause in the eating of Yusuke as he listened for the reply.

Jin's ears twitched. "I'll let you know before you leave," he replied. Kagome nodded as she let Kurama lay her down, without vines this time.  
"Wy dja imbite hib?" Kuwabara asked through all of his food.  
"An idiot remains an idiot."  
"SAY THAT TO MY FACE SHORTY!" As Hiei flashed in front of Kuwabara, his mouth already open, retort fully formed, Kagome interceded.  
"Enough." Hiei closed his mouth.  
"Why do ya listen to her? She ain't your slave driver." Hiei's katana thudded into the wood beside Kuwabara's head.  
"She's like a second sister to me." Kuwabara remained silent, still shocked by the katana imbedded beside his head. Yusuke leaned back against Hiraikotsu.  
"What barrier was Naraku talking about Hiei?" Kurama and Kagome laughed.  
"You forgot what Enma-sama said, Detective." Hiei twitched.

Kuwabara, having finally found his tongue asked an intelligent question. "Naraku suggested adding to my power. Why would he do that?"  
"He suggested the curse that befell Miroku's grandfather, the Kazanna. Your life would be timed. Each year, the rip in your hand would grow until it devoured you in its winds. What I'm not sure about is how the detachments lived so long."

There was silence as everyone entertained their own thoughts, thinking about the close call and the battles to come.  
"He will be a worthy opponent," Hiei finally said. Yusuke scoffed at this.  
"If he ever stops being a puppet master."

"I don't believe it took me that long to recover," Kagome grumbled.  
"'N' you aren' fully healed yet," Jin added.

The two were sparring; Jin was showing Kagome a few tricks with the wind that may help her out of tough situations. Each passing week she grew stronger and could hear the cries of the shards that were being used. The other shards felt a longing; it was like a child, they wanted to be together and they wanted to be protected. "Are you going to join our hunt, Jin?" Kagome asked, dodging a punch.

Jin kept up his assault, keeping it to the martial arts and not using his youki. "I am, I want a piece of that wind sorceress," he replied. The scrimmage ended, Jin's hand touching Kagome's neck.

A few more days passed, during which Kagome, Yusuke and Kuwabara trained, Hiei taught and Kurama tended to Kagome's wounds. Finally, Kurama pronounced her fit to travel and fight. The following day, the group left to find more shards. Thus, the third part of their adventure began.

_Happy New Year! Meant to post one for Christmas, and one for New Years, but oh well , so I'll try to get the next one up soon, but there's my math exam in 2 weeks… _

_Why didja invite him? _

**Bluespark:** Vraiment? C'est un peu difficile pour moi en geographie, le professeur parle trop vite mais elle est une bonne enseignante. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi.

_**Dark Inu Fan:** A real leash. _

_**Sukera:** sweatdrop well, I guess I'll try to explain things before a chapter ends then… _

_**Sesshomaruobssessed:** Does that work? When Jin and Touya got into the shinobi, their main priority (should it happen in their lifetime) was to protect the Shikon no Tama and should it already have a protector or protectress to protect her/him. He didn't know her, but could tell since he can hear the cries of the Shikon no Kakera, they do actually call for her, by her name. _

_**Kamikaze-Watermellon:** Well you dodged the first volley, but can you handle the second? sharpens blades don't forget this chapter, or you will feel my arrows! _

_**Mysteryladytx:** Yup, the arrow was a channel, it keep feeding the barrier power so that it couldn't be broken. You're gonna kill me later… I've only just started getting evil. _

_**Smiles1022:** You're joking… there are a LOT out there… want me to list of some of the ones I've read? Only some, and there's plenty I avoid. You're just not looking in the right place. _

_**Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz:** After all this time I still have to copy and paste your name… sad… lucky you, we can get 20cm of snow and still have to go to school. They're just more lenient with late people. _

_**Shadow Fox777:** Not if Kanna was trying to block it, because it only goes back if it isn't a spiritual spell. Remember Kagome's arrow? It was sucked in, that's the thing about Kanna's mirror, and it sucks in souls and spiritual attacks but can reflect every other attack thrown at her. _

_**Eloriel:** Really? I have a handful I like…but it is hard to find good ones… read Deviant Nature's stuff, she's amazing. Hiei isn't exactly like Inu Yasha, that's why he isn't him. _

_SpiritSealedSlumber: Get used to it, you'll be seeing them until the next visit to Ningenkai. _

_**SunStar Kitsune:** No way I'm stopping! I've already finished writing the entire thing! I can't write Hiei/Kag, it's just people keep asking me so I have to say it OVER AND OVER AGAIN! The story's staying as it is, don't worry. _

_**Jinenji:** Well it'll be hard to not guess right about the next one, just have to find out who and how. _

Next Chapter: The Dead Awaken which will be up soon. 


	24. The Dead Awaken

Tbiris: Hohum…

Yusuke: Why are you so bored? I skip school all the time

Keiko: hits Yusuke Baka! The heating system isn't working so she got the day off!

Karasu: If you two don't mind, I would like the chapter to start

Tbiris: You would….

Yusuke, Keiko and Karasu: Of course, what did you expect?

Chapter 24- The Dead Awaken

Once again, they were following Kagome silently. The area was familiar to them, having been there almost two years ago. It was hard to forget these particular surroundings. They were all tense. Who knew what would await them area? Many of Naraku's detachments could easily hide amongst the debris, but buried in the rock and stone were also the memories of the group, memories of some of the hardest and/or most painful moments of their lives. For Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke, that was something.

Kagome stopped, the shard's aura having suddenly disappeared. A wind picked up. One word was heard over it.

"Shikabanema. (1)" Jin's eyes widened in shock. Kagura was delving into forbidden magic to all: necromancy.

The ground beneath the gang began to change into hills, before the dead broke through the earth that had tied them as they took to the wind.

Every demon killed during the Dark Tournament two years prior awakened. Jin's eyes were fixed on Gama, a former teammate that had been killed by Kurama. Yusuke's eyes were on Toguro, restored and as dangerous as before, if not more so. Kurama's eyes were on Roto, his own words repeating in his head as he had slaughtered him without a second thought. Kuwabara was overwhelmed by how many there were. Hiei tried to remain impassive as he stared at Sakyo, the one that had been behind the entire tournament. Kagome was the only one who was not haunted by ghosts of the past when she looked at the dead.

She simply shot an arrow in the direction she had sensed the shard, near a demonic plant, before joining her companions in an impossible battle.

$Mysterious person's POV$

Finally, his body is still in perfect form, despite the blood having been drained from him. The plant will have stopped the soul from completely leaving the body; it's the same reason for why he still sleeps, even though my wind tries to wake him. If I carry out this task properly, then hopefully _he_ will let me finally go free. I drew out the sword my master had given me to revive Karasu and slashed him across his chest. His eyes filled with life as he stood. My voice was the opposite of how I felt. I was frightened, worried with a bit of hope.

"My master sent me here to revive you, in hopes of your service."

Karasu's cold eyes met mine and I couldn't help but feel a shiver of foreboding down my spine at the time. My hand tightened on the mask I held in my hand that had served as his power limiter. He was still recovering from his energy loss, so I wasn't worried.

"I may, once a certain person's blood stains my hands. Only then will I give you my answer." I nodded and prepared to hide amongst the debris again to watch how it unfolded.

"You shall serve Naraku, if you choose."

Just like when Kouga's men had chosen the wind, the demons never stayed down, until several of them were blown into pieces.

"That's much better." Kurama's eyes went first to the flower that fell amongst the pieces of the bodies. He froze and looked up fearfully to the one that had just caused the final rest for several demons. The demons had been Kagome's next targets, so she too looked up at the sadistic demon.

"Did you miss me, Kurama?" Karasu asked, red tinting his eyes. Kurama chose to not reply, in fear that his voice would quake. Instead he looked over at Kagome, desperate to not draw attention to her. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. Karasu's eyes met Kagome's for a split second.

All of the battles stopped to watch the crow eyeing their prey/friend.

"It would be wise for you to not move onna(2), unless you wish to die," Hiei warned.

"It doesn't matter," Karasu replied quietly, holding out a hand. Five bombs collided with Kagome's body. She screamed in pain as she fell to her knees and opened up Kurama's vocals.

"Your fight is with me, Karasu! Leave her alone!" All of Kurama's allies -except Kagome- were shocked that Kurama would willingly battle Karasu to the death, again. Karasu's smirk told them all that he had planned that reaction.

His eyes flicked to Kurama's and held them, his hand remained in front of Kagome.

"That it is, but I want to hear you beg for me to take your life as I steal the life of all your friends and family. I want to see your blood drip from my fingers as the light in your eyes dims." He reappeared behind her for a moment.

"So fragile, so defiant. A fighter, a lover," he whispered softly into her ear as he touched her hair lightly. Kagome swiped at him, only for Karasu to jump back to where he was before. To everyone's surprise Kagome began to laugh out loud as she stood up. Her blue eyes glittered dangerously.

"This is Jakotsu all over again: kills what he loves and has a preference for men," she stated. Despite her condition, she nocked an arrow and fired it at Karasu. He simply blew up the arrow as it left the bow and he began to walk toward her again, slowly.

The battles all began again. Jin didn't join them. Instead, he hovered over Kagome, threatening Karasu if he came close enough. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama fought the dead. As Karasu drew nearer, their fighting became more frantic. Kagme remained still, aware of the dangerous youki surrounding her, felt but unseen.

Karasu stopped, five meters away from Kagome, looking up at Jin.

"You have no chance of beating me." Jin's mouth was set, a cold glint in his eyes.

"I took oaths when I chose this life, and I won' break th'm." His words were for nothing as water began to collect around Kagome, until they were transformed into spikes.

Jin began to curse, but the spikes didn't impale Kagome, rather, they blew up the bombs around her. In one movement , Kagome shot Karasu's arm. With much cursing, Karasu retreated, only to have Kagura haul him up on her feather as they both disappeared in the sky. The dead let the earth take them once again.

The moment Karasu disappeared, Kagome fell to her knees. The glow to her eyes disappated, leaving her to appear as someone who had just run fifty kilometers. Blood drpped down onto the ground. Kurama, drenched in blood ran to Kagome.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently. Kagome attempted to smile, but ended up grimacing.

"You have some explaining to do," was her reply before allowing her self to fall into Kurama's arms.

Jin landed gracefully on the ground. His gaze was fixated not on Kagome, but her rescuer.

"She's tha one that stole the Shikon no Kakera from me."

Everyone turned to look at the fully clad figure. Her blue hair was tied into a controlled ponytail and a dark blue mask hid her face.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to laugh as they realized whom the figure was. Hiei smirked and the person turned to look at them, before it turned into water, leaving a single note and a kugutsu figure.

Jin, despite his upbeat personality, was starting to get annoyed by Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughter.

"Jus' wha' is so funny?" he demanded. Kagome offered him a small smile.

"She's helping us." Kurama too smiled.

"She would have killed me before if Kagome hadn't been there. The name she gave me was Azamizu, Boudan Azamizu.

_This got posted later than usual because the file was a bit corrupted, so I had to type some of the stuff again and send it to Pen Against Sword again, and all that crap. Plus I decided to wait a bit while reviews poured in. I may update once more during this month._

(1)- In the dub, known as Dance of the Dead

(2)- Woman

_**Lonewolf-chica:** Am I? If I was so good, the sequel wouldn't sound like absolute crap right now… TT_

_**Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz:** oro?_

_**Kamikaze-Watermellon:** … trust me, I would evil grin if I punch my friends why wouldn't I hit a cat… actually I am allergic so… ;_

_**Jinenji: **Reminding Him In The Past? Hit me? Never heard of it. I use RPY 'cause it sounds better and not as long to type ._

_**Dark Inu Fan: **I try, I try._

_**Youko's kitsune luver girl:** Guess roughly what happens next chapter and you get it. It's just that no one's guessing anymore…There'll be a better prize for a certain chapter if you get the answer right. , remember that necklace Hojo gave (never, I repeat, never forget it. It's not important now, but it will be) colour pic if answer's right, but that's for a certain chap, not this one. 1 in the morning, my parents would kill me ;_

_**Next Chapter: Koorime Island**_


	25. Land of the Koorime

Tbiris: If anyone asks me about the pairings again I'm gonna start:

1) Cutting people 's body parts off

2) Update slower because no one reads these –sometimes- important notices.

Yusuke: That's people for you.

Keiko: You know you fit into that category too sometimes. You aren't the brightest tool in the shed.

Yusuke: Shaddup.

Karasu: She has a point. Someone ask tbiris what the pairing is. I want to see some body parts .

Tbiris: Sadistic crow. Whisper and Taking Over by Evanescence was what I was listening to when this was being written, and there are points where it probably shows really well.

**Chapter 25- Land of the Koorime**

They were hidden in some of the debris; several layers of various protective layers surrounded their current campsite. The first level to pass was a row of man/demon-eating plants. They mostly went for the lesser demons so that they didn't risk complete indigestion from the power. That's Kurama for you.

The second was a barrier of wind that only some of the faster demons could pass without getting sucking in, who else could do that but Jin?

Thirdly, was a barrier made of spirit energy that both Yusuke and Kuwabara maintained. Only a few of the spiritually talented demons could pass.

The final barrier could not be seen. Hiei had imbedded some of his energy into the earth to freeze and identify the person. He was able to construct it mainly due to the Jagan.

Only Kuwabara and Kagome could not leave the safety of the site. Kuwabara wasn't fast enough to pass Jin's barrier and Kagome couldn't really move without risking opening her wounds. The wounds were heaviest on her legs, left arm, stomach and back, the areas where Karasu's bombs had exploded.

She openly admitted that she was in no condition to move without aid. That itself spoke of the harshness of her injuries.

Kurama gave her herbs to lessen the pain at every meal; he spent most of his time outside of their hideout, searching for herbs or scouting with Hiei. Jin took his place by Kagome's side. He would leave every now and then, but stayed close to Kagome, protecting the protectress. Kuwabara and Yusuke stayed with Kagome, listening raptly to her stories about the past and how it had taught her so much.

Some days later, Hiei brought back a rumor of a shard. He refused to say where it was, only that he knew where to find it. Kagome didn't push the subject when she realized that it held something painful for Hiei. Kurama and Jin stopped as well.

Two days later, Kagome had healed herself-with Kurama's help-enough to travel. Her powers had yet to return, but she insisted on following the rumor and promised that she wouldn't fight with her powers. The gang followed Hiei for a week.

He stopped and looked up.

"It's up there," he stated. His eyes were filled with many emotions, mainly loss and hatred.

"Koorime Island," Kurama whispered. No more words were needed as Jin summoned a twister to carry the others to the island, before he followed them.

The area of the island they had landed on was silent. Hiei was staring down the edge of the island at Makai. A simple grave was behind him, with only a few words:

'Hina

Let her be a lesson to all'.

The group respected the silence and Hiei's silent

grieving.

"You aren't welcome," a cold voice cut through the silence. Everyone turned around; Hiei's gaze was colder than ever before.

"You killed her." Hiei stepped towards her, a cold breeze around him, yet a fire in his eyes. The Koorime met Hiei's gaze calmly.

"We're looking for a Shikon no Kakera and we heard that you had one," Kagome interceded.

The Koorime looked to Kagome, her eyes held sadness.

"He has possessed you, and uses you to get power." With a snap of her fingers, Kagome was held back and guards surrounded them, arrows and spears pointing at them. A ward was placed on all of them and all barriers created fell.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were normal humans, Jin was a powerless demon and Kagome's barrier vanished. Hiei was once again at war with himself.

For once, in his entire life, Hiei screamed. Kagome fought against the Koorime and her eyes met Hiei's suddenly blue ones. Kagome looked past him for a moment and saw all of her hard work disappearing. Shippo was fading.

Time slowed down, black stones hit the floor as Hiei cried in pain. Kurama's stature showed his shock. Yusuke and Kuwabara were clenching their hands so hard that they bled. Jin's eyes showed hopelessness. Kagome was distressed. For once in her life force, she broke her promise. She reached into her life and threw it at the ward as one of the guards moved a spear to Hiei's throat.

Unable to take the power, the ward broke. Kagome tackled the guard down and shielded Hiei before pouring the remnants of her life into a barrier for Hiei, and rooted it there permanently.

Everyone stood still as a small 'tink' was heard and the necklace fell off. The dragon and rose were weak, fading.

"She's dying." It didn't seem like Kurama, until he jumped into action, leaping towards her, ignoring the spears and arrows.

The Koorime blocked him. "We will supply her with energy. You will go into captivity quietly and none," her eyes flickered to an unconscious Hiei, "of you will be hurt." Kurama looked distraught, but despite his instincts, he nodded.

They were all in a warded cell; the Koorime had said they would be moved into special rooms later on. Hiei looked at disgusted at the thought and upon questioning the others found out that those rooms were in the breeding center.

Forbidden children were killed in several different ways and males were put up for adoption. When they questioned Hiei why he was given such a 'death' that he could survive, they got no answers.

Kurama had remained silent the entire time; his hand kept fiddling with Kagome's necklace. It had just appeared after a few hours. He had a feeling that something was very wrong.

They were moved into the 'special' rooms the next day. They had many visitors, but they all left after many failed conversations or receiving multiple threats. The Reikai tantei had found out that the rooms were warded as well, but it hadn't stopped Yusuke from punching a hole in the wall out of frustration.

Finally there were no more visitors to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jin's joy. Kurama and Hiei didn't care, the one person that had torn out all of their barriers, the one person they could truly relax around wasn't there.

They didn't eat and rarely drank, so immersed into their thoughts. Until there was one day where someone knocked on Kurama's door. When he didn't move, the door opened, he turned his head to look at the person and froze.

_Well this got out earlier than expected._

_**Jade-8199:** YAY!!!! Thank you for being one of THE ONLY FRICKIN PEOPLE THAT READ MY NOTES!!!!!! Thanks for the plushies too .Touya has half of what Kagome had. Which was….ermmmmmmmmmm a lot. ;. Jin had some too but his were stolen, by whom… I'll let you guess._

_**Dark Inu Fan:** YUP! I had to think of a way to show Karasu's level afterall… it was hard…_

_**Jinenji:** …You're kidding me…hmmm, I didn't consider that as necromancy. I think of it when there's no soul or a different soul. Yup, in a gist… hmmm, close so… I KNOW! hands you Kagome keychain YAY!!! FELLOW FRESHMAN!!! I have to study hard in Geography but I don't have to for math, it's easy. Ermmmm. I forgot about Jin's accent?_

_**Eternal Light/ Fire Dragon**: … you'll have to see. She'll appear again though._

_**Sesshoumaruobsessed:** YOU GOT IT! hands you Hiei plushie_

_**Fluffy-moon tai-tickledorteen:** that author's note was for you by the way._

_**Battousai126: **author's note was mainly for you._

_Thank you to all reviewers that DIDN'T ask more than once and those who never asked._

_**Next chapter: Admittance**_


	26. Admittance

Tbiris: well, that sucked….

Karasu: You're just saying that.

Keiko: Well, she was highly praising Jinenji, so I think it's true

Yusuke: What? That she got next to no reviews for the previous chapter?

Tbiris: yup… TT but I wanted to post this chapter before exams ended, but oh well…

Chapter 26- Admittance 

Kagome stood in his room, dressed in the clothes of the Koorime (AN: think of Yukina's kimono). Her eyes, once bright and vivid were dull, dead. A shell of her normal self. Kurama's voice, not used very often, cracked as he said one word.

"Kagome." Kagome met his eyes and replied to the unspoken question.

"I was sent to please you or the Forbidden Child in any way possible." Kurama was startled. Never once had Kagome called Hiei the forbidden child.

"There was a reason that fire demons were only allowed into these rooms. Ice and fire don't go well together. Doubtlessly he knows this already. But plants and ice don't work well together either, do they?" Kagome caressed Kurama's face.

Half of him longed to lean into her touch, the other half rejected it, this not being the Kagome he knew. He jerked back, leaving her hand touching the air. She looked confused; the Koorime had told her that both of them would bend to her touch.

"Why?" she voiced her confusion. Kurama's voice was sad and strong when he replied.

"You aren't yourself." He disappeared from the chair and hugged Kagome from behind.

"You wanted me to explain something before. Do you remember?" Kagome looked puzzled, yet pleased.

"No, I don't. You're much more talkative than I've heard." Kurama went silent once again.

"Please go," he whispered, tears filling his eyes. He was slinking into depression, yet he was angry, angry with himself for allowing this to happen. Kagome obliged and left Kurama to his thoughts. When she left, Kurama looked at the necklace and was reminded of his Kagome. They had wiped her memories or had possessed her. He hoped it was the latter. In frustration he threw the necklace. It bounced off one of the walls and landed on the bed. Kurama got up and punched the wall. It cracked and blood dripped down from his hand. Silent tears streaked down Kurama's face and he broke into silent sobs.

"Kurama." It was Hiei; they'd grown lonely and talked to themselves before realizing that the other was in a neighboring room, so they started talking to each other through the wall.

"Sh… she doesn't..re-remember," Kurama choked out. Hiei couldn't offer him any condolences.

"I heard." Kurama sat down on the bed, still weeping. Eventually he allowed sleep to claim him for the first time since they had come to Koorime Island.

Unknown to him, Kagome was just outside the door and had heard every word. For a reason she could not find, it had struck a chord in her heart. She was supposed to have remembered something? But her family had said she's been brainwashed by the Forbidden Child, that they had removed the spell and wiped her memory so that she would not remember the horrible things she had dome.

_Like Kohaku,_ a small voice in her head whispered. She ignored it and opened the door quietly and saw a sleeping Kurama.

She touched his face lightly again before running a hand through his hair. He moved slightly towards her hand, uncovering a necklace. Kagome reached out, curious. The moment her hand touched it, she felt like ice cracked over her head.

"I'll ask him about it later," she decided out loud as she started to leave.

"How could you sink to this level, miko?" came a harsh voice through the wall. "You're breaking him into little pieces, _miko_." Kagome stiffened, her family had told her that being a miko was an utter disgrace, but they still accepted her. Now the Forbidden Child was throwing the disgrace she brought her family into her face.

"I'm not a miko! I will not disgrace my family!" There was a low chuckle as Hiei heard Kagome leave Kurama's room to visit his. Without opening his eyes, he continued.

"Is that what they told you? A disgrace? Being a miko is the highest of honors, the most powerful race, should the heart and soul be pure and selfless. Able to kill demons with their bare hands if they have enough energy and are properly trained. You aren't a disgrace, you're a blessing; you've been able to change even the most cold blooded demons into people that care." Kagome's rage dissipated, leaving confusion.

Hiei opened both of his normal eyes, looking at Kagome calmly, wondering how he could make his point.

"I have a sister that I used to watch from afar. I went through the Jagan operation just to watch her, to protect her. She doesn't know who I am, but she wishes for me to help find him. How can I admit to being her brother when so much blood covers my hands? I wonder sometimes whether I should have died before, or survived to watch and protect my sister." Kagome remained silent, her blue eyes showing the conflict between her heart and her mind. She opened and closed her mouth.

"I… I have to go somewhere," she lied. "I still have chores to do." Hiei gave himself a small smile as Kagome fled the room. The seeds of doubt were planted.

"Remember that people aren't always what they seem."

After she had left the room, Kagome just kept running, tears flowing, tears that would never turn into gems. Her family had said that it was because of her miko powers, but now; now she wondered if that was true or not. She stopped running when she reached the edge of the island.

"Who's right!" she screamed into the night. She waited for the sky to give her some answer, when none arrived she turned and saw Ruri facing her. (AN: I've only read about her in two sites and the info said that she was Hina's friend and she was the one to throw Hiei off the cliff but before that she gave him one of his mother's gems to remind him that he was loved)

"Hiei." After that one word, Ruri departed, leaving little signs that she had been there. The sign that she had left; that she had been there was a small shard. Kagome heard it call her, and looked at it curiously.

She listened to her instincts and picked it up, and then she knew what she had to do. First off, she had to go and get the other shards.

Kurama had sunken even further into his depression. He no longer cared if he lived or died. His love had forgotten him. He didn't notice the necklace growing in brilliance as its wearer became more aware of what she truly was.

During this entire time on Koorime Island, Yusuke had punched through the wall at least twenty…wait, make that thirty times. He'd found out that Kuwabara was in one of the neighboring rooms as well as Jin.

The breeding rooms were set up as an "H" the far left were demons or humans that would make a forbidden child, the middle was demons and the far right was humans. Yusuke had the room that was next to one demon room and two humans. Guess who was in the demon room? During their stay, Kuwabara and Yusuke discussed through the wall what their plans were for the future, namely Yukina and Keiko.

Kuwabara listened closely to Yusuke's advice about demonic marriages, and how you had to approach them so that your head didn't get cut off in the process. Somewhere around halfway through the explanation, where Yusuke told him about getting permission from the relatives, Kuwabara proclaimed that he would 'even team up with shorty to find my true love's brother!' Yusuke laughed silently at that proclamation. If only he knew. However, he too listened raptly to Kuwabara as he pointed out what to do to on his dates with Keiko.

Hiei was, well…Hiei. Quiet, but then when you're reliving your life as a Forbidden Child, you would be quiet. He remembered his father, his mother and so on, until he remembered Ruri. His eyes snapped open in realization. If Ruri had her mind, she could get them out of this mess.

At the same time Hiei came to that realization, Kagome burst into Kurama's room, blurting out.

"I want to remember!" In her hand was the Shikon no Kakera. Kurama made no movement or sign that he had heard her. Uncertain, Kagome placed her hand on the necklace, before attaching it once again. She began to pulse, her memories returning and she said the three words that could finally snap Kurama out of his reverie.

"I love you."

_Okay, so who wants to kill me? Again._

_**Jinenji:** Well, you didn't get it, but I wanna give you something anyway because you were the only reviewer. digs around in closet AH here we go. , it was a strong Hiei-ish chapter so gives you Hiei plushie How do you know who's senior and who's junior? I never did get it… I called the chap admittance because of the last line and because Hiei 'admitted' to having a sister and he was uneasy about letting her know whom he was._

_**Next chapter: **(I think you'll all get this one)** Escape**_


	27. Escape

Tbiris: Okay, a few points to tell you for future reference, Yusuke you start.

Yusuke: alright-i-o -reading off of paper- #1 I'm not writing every little detail that happens in Makai, they've talked a lot and Kagome's corrupted a few more hearts. -gives paper to Keiko- Well, that's an interesting way to put it.

Keiko: #2 They've collected several shards from many pathetic demons. -gives paper to Karasu-

Karasu: #3 There is a sequel –destroys paper- I hope that she'll post my story first.

Tbiris: I don't know, depends how far along I get. Last point, **this will not be repeated!**

Chapter 27- Escape 

Kurama turned around, his green eyes were hopeful, and then happiness filled them as he realized that it was the normal Kagome.

He leapt up and embraced her, allowing tears to flow freely down his face. No words were needed as she hugged him back, her own tears falling.

"I love you too." He nuzzled her neck and trailed kisses down her neck before returning to her lips to finish with a deep kiss; one Kagome returned with all of her heart. (Bleh, sounds bad… can't believe I wrote that)

She leant into his torso and let his scent fill her nose; Kurama did the same with her hair.

"As much as I _hate_ to interrupt this _lovely_ moment for you two, we should leave now." Kagome nodded and chanted the spell her family had taught her; no wait. The Koorime had taught her. The wards in Kurama's room fell.

They moved silently into Hiei's room. Kagome made him promise not to hurt or kill any occupants of the island before removing the wards. Jin was in a different area, most likely close to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei agreed to wait at Hina's grave and they would hang onto the edge of the island if Hiei sensed anyone coming.

Kagome slowly made her way to Yusuke's room. There were three Koorime outside their doors talking quietly. She took off the necklace and pocketed it. She felt her emotions wane, but her memories remained, though she had to fight to keep them there.

"Kagome, the Lady wishes to know if these men interest you." Yusuke, Jin and Kuwabara were standing by their doors, wards placed on their wrists.

"Kagome?" Yusuke was bewildered. Kagome's cold eyes met his own.

"There's no way in hell that can be Kagome!" one of the Koorime slapped him.

"You shall not treat our sisters like that." Kagome fought to keep her face impassive.

"I was sent to the Forbidden Child…"

"He ain't no Forbidden Child an' you know tha'!" Jin cried. Kagome continued on, ignoring him.

"And the fox to please them, they wish to see their companions." The Koorime looked to each other, before nodding. Kagome looked at the gang coldly, before addressing them.

"There will be no trouble," she told them, eyes daring them otherwise. Yusuke made a face but nodded and Kuwabara and Jin followed suit. She turned around and led them into Kurama's room.

She whirled around, this time her eyes were filled with life with the necklace replaced on her neck. She quickly removed the wards on their wrists.

"We have to move quickly. Hiei and Kurama are by Hina's grave," Kagome spoke quickly and surely. Kuwabara and Jin smiled slightly; glad to have the old Kagome and their powers back. Yusuke however, was suspicious about this sudden turn of events.

Kagome noticed his wariness and brought out her necklace.

"Kurama had this with him remember?" The dragon and rose let out a flash of light.

"It returned my memories somehow. Now we must run!" Kagome opened the door for them and once they'd left, she replaced the wards and ran.

There were two Koorime hidden in the shadows of the room. One was visibly shaking in fright, the other one spoke in a calm assertive voice.

"They've cursed that necklace too. Ruri, we can't let them get away with this; alert the guards. This time those males won't leave this island alive." Ruri fled the room at a run, but not to the guards as she had been ordered. Her mind was no longer held by darkness, she ran to the one whom saved her from it. To the miko she had grown to respect.

Ruri reached them as the shinobi whipped up a wind.

"Wait!" she cried. Hiei turned to her; his eyes softened a touch but remained hard. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Hiei, but you must understand. We found a shard of a jewel on our island that had been tainted. The village elder picked it up and then she changed, grew more malevolent. We were controlled, ordered to detain you, please, please take me with you," she managed to choke out. There was a silence for a moment while tears fell onto the ground; then the wind pushed Ruri closer to the tornado Jin was creating. She lifted her head and met Kagome's brilliant blue eyes.

Only one word was said, and it made Ruri crack a smile.

"Welcome." The tornado began to pick up in speed and the group stepped towards the tornado as a piercing wail cut through the air.

"RURI! They have Ruri!" Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously as she saw the ones that had made her hurt the ones she loved.

"Don't," Kurama warned, grabbing her arm as she made to step back. She turned to him, despair filling her eyes.

"I can't work here, Kurama." Hiei added his two cents as they entered the tornado dragging her with them.

"Let them suffer, miko. They're heartless."

Fed up with the argument that continued, Jin caused the tornado to drop fifty metres. Kagome, Ruri and Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke swore, as did Hiei, Kurama's eyes flew open to their widest extent in shock. As they entered the safety of the wind again they remained in shock for a second.

"Now shut up," Jin commanded. The rest of the ride down was silent as-almost- everyone gathered all their nerves and set them working again. Upon landing, Yusuke landed a hard punch to Jin's face. Rows began to break out amongst the group, until the peacemaker of the past and present yelled at the top of her lungs.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome panted slightly because her energy had flared as she had shouted. Everyone went silent as they turned to her.

"Can we at _least_ get along until we have completely escaped?" she pleaded. Hiei and Kurama's eyes went to her, demanding an explanation. Kagome fiddled with the kimono she wore at Koorime Island and kept her gaze downwards.

Ruri looked from Kagome to Kurama and understood.

"Contaminated shard." Everyone looked at her.

"It was a contaminated jewel shard. They used it to heal her, but in the process used the power to wipe her memories. Kagome automatically released her powers, just enough to purify the shard, but it hit me instead and I became aware of what was happening." Everyone remained silent and unconsciously shivered, as the air grew colder. Hiei turned to look at Ruri.

"We'll leave you at Genkai's," he stated. Kurama looked to Kagome again, a different question in his eyes.

"Why us?"

Kagome flushed but kept her eyes on her feet.

"They wanted you to break. They thought that a forbidden should breed with a forbidden and watch all her children die before her very eyes." Sheets of ice began to form on the ground; everyone turned then began to run. Jin carried Ruri and Kurama once again carried Kagome. The Koorime were doing something that had never been heard of before. They were leaving their island on Naraku's order, to capture the shard they lost and to lay claim to the miko he so desired.

They chased them, until they met a male of their own power that held them off in order to allow his future and current comrades a safe journey to Ningenkai.

_Ok. Here's where there's a bigger and more substantial prize. Tell me who that male was and you have a colour picture of that dragon necklace coming your way, provided I have a means of sending it._

Well I did receive a lot of threats, well maybe one or two, but still. I hope this wasn't as bad and there will possibly be one more cliffie after this, depending on your point of view

_**Sesshomaruobsessed: **YAY more chocolate! You're forgiven! I like that idea, sounds good, use it._

_**Time and Fate: **Hojo saw the shard in the dragon and it caught his eye and so he bought it. Is it that good? I don't think, but maybe because this is kinda…well parts are taken from BAON (with permission). How's it good?_

_**Animebishielover:** You won't see Shippo for a while._

_**Bluespark:** hmmm, I don't know. He loves Kagome and seeing her like that, almost worse than death… ok, reminds me of how much I'm gonna die later._

_**Jinenji:** Happy Birthday! –hands you manga- and for your little bro too -gives you small Inu Yasha plushie- and you were right about the chapter title so –hands you (running out of ideas)Ruri plushie- I have two days to finish my gym summative what fun ._

_**Dark Inu Fan:** how so? And for making me laugh –hands you Sakura plushie-_

_**For those of you who didn't read the upper author's note. READ IT!**_

_**Next Chapter:** Lighten Up (details for this by the way, ideas)_


	28. Lighten Up

Tbiris: well, it looks like Pen Against Sword's taking her time again… so here's the next chapter even though I should be working on homework I like you all too much.

Karasu: you're just saying that because you're bored.

Tbiris: down.

Karasu: -cringes expecting to hit dust- -realized rosary's gone- THAT DOESN'T WORK ANY MORE!

Keiko: keep your mouth shut if you want it to stay that way.

Karasu: -shuts mouth and duct tapes it-

Yusuke: you sure do have a way of convincing people. Oh, and she doesn't own 'Stand Up' from Slayers. I don't give a damn about translations, but go to animelyrics . com to get them if you want.

**Chapter 28-Lighten Up**

They were all breathless when they'd reached Genkai's temple, their safe-haven. There, they agreed to meet again at the end of the week, leaving them enough time to talk to family and friends and, for some to catch up on missed schoolwork.

Kagome had decided to stay at Genkai's, as did Ruri, Hiei and Jin. Kurama went to visit his family; Yusuke would be staying over at Kuwabara's house where they would, doubtlessly play video games.

Souta had made great progress in his knowledge of the three worlds and some basic katas since Kagome had last seen him. He now joined Kagome's practices with Hiei, and was disappointed by his weak performance in contrast to his sister. Kagome had assured him that she had been as bad when she had first started.

After she worked on her swordplay she would practice her hand-to-hand or miko powers with Genkai. It also taught her to expect an attack at any moment, unlike the practices with Hiei; there was always an audience with her training with Genkai. Usually Jin, Hiei and Ruri would watch. Sometimes Kagome's family watched as well. The only person Kagome hadn't seen outside of the temple was Yukina.

She didn't plan to stay at the temple for long, but she did want to see Yukina and talk to her before she left, and intended to delay as long as was needed until she had the time and she was able to corner Yukina.

Until she managed that, Kagome planned something to lighten up everyone's mood. They had been focusing so hard about the Shikon no Kakera for so long and hadn't taken a break from anything; it was time for them to relax. She had managed to get Genkai to agree as well. Now she just had to set everything up.

Kagome sang a song as she went towards the mall.

"POCKET kara afuresoudane

dakishimeteru yumewa DIAMOND

kimochi bakari karamawarishite

dokoka chigau wakarukedo

hayarino mise ruzuna kaiwa

jiyuuno imi machigaenaide

tanoshii koto nagasaretetemo

daijina mono mienaiyo

meirono mannaka akogarewa tooikedo

VISION o kaetara ashitani aeruyo

STAND UP AND BE YOURSELF! yume o tsukamunara

STAND UP! imasugu honki dasanakya

STAND UP! CHANCE wa yosomi shiteitara nigete yukukara

sukoshi kurai no namidano atowa

pika pika no fukushou ni kaete

akiramenai kimochiga itsukawa kiseki o yobuyo

TAKING ON A CHANCE

gurabiakara tobidetamitai

darekano fuku darekano MAKE up

jibun no iro sagashitaikedo

kawarenaine itsudatte

CLOSET no nakani shimatta

nakitaihodo sunaona kimochi

sukina mono o sukito ietara

kitto umarekawareruyo

kazaranai mamano kira kira shiteru egao

sonna waraikata dekitara iiyone

WAKE UP AND BE YOUR SMILE! sutekini narunara

WAKE UP! jibun ni jishin motanakya

WAKE UP! RIVAL wa daredemo nakute kinouno watashi

koioshitari tamaniwa naitari

mainichi no HURDLE o koete

ganbateru shisenga hontono takara mono dane

LOOKING FOR THE DREAM

STAND UP AND BE YOURSELF! yume o tsukamunara

STAND UP! imasugu honki dasanakya

STAND UP! CHANCE wa yosomi shiteitara nigete yukukara

sukoshi kurai no namidano atowa

pika pika no fukushou ni kaete

akiramenai kimochiga itsukawa kiseki o yobuyo

TAKING ON A CHANCE"

'Sango really knew how to identify her feelings,' Kagome thought, more cheerful now. She entered the clothing shop first, sifting through the clothing, trying to find more clothes for their next trip, since she had lost at least three outfits last time.

She perused through the Zellers (not sure if there are any in Japan), looking for her ingredients and finding them easily enough.

She grinned as she brought back everything and started her plans. She called Yusuke and Kurama, asking them to come over and visit tomorrow. They both agreed and Yusuke added that he'd tell Kuwabara as well; Kurama told her that he'd come after school hours.

That same night Kagome begged Jin to ask a wind to circulate around the temple at about the time that school normally ended "to keep the heat away." He agreed and unknowingly set part of Kagome's plan rolling.

She informed Genkai of her exact plans and what she needed help with. She agreed to the plan "just to see my favorite dimwit laugh again" and supplied a wig that looked similar to Yukina's hair. Ruri was also notified and she agreed to the task Kagome gave her.

The cock crowed and Kagome grinned as she woke up. It was time for preparation. She knew that Hiei would be deeply asleep but would wake up soon, so he was her first target.

She grabbed an item out of the bag and a camcorder. She tapped Ruri on the shoulder and handed her the camcorder. Without any more delays, they set up the second trap before setting off the first one.

Kagome sat on the branch above Hiei and set the trap up and climbed down before throwing a rock onto the ground loudly. Hiei began to wake up, only to see a bird right in his face. Startled, he lost his balance and fell onto a canister of gasoline. (Just try it, I know Hiei wouldn't normally do that, but close your eyes, have a sibling (without you knowing) put something RIGHT in your face. You'll jump up.)

The second trap now. Kagome donned the disguise and signaled Ruri to stop tapping Hiei and change to Kuwabara as he came into the shrine area.

"Kazuma, what a surprise!" Kagome did her best to imitate Yukina's voice. Kuwabara grinned widely and listened raptly to what Kagome told him. She led him into a dark corridor before slipping into a hidden room. Confused, Kuwabara kept walking and looked left and right for Yukina. That is, until he hit a wall, and couldn't get off it. He was super glued to the wall. There was the sound of more footsteps and Kagome quickly set up trick number three and informed Genkai and Ruri.

Yusuke was humming 'Change the World' as he skipped up to the temple, unaware of the danger he was entering. He heard a noise behind him, but paid no attention, until Genkai hit him over the head before running into the temple. Cursing, he followed, until he tripped over a fishing line. He skidded across the floor on his front, and when he flipped over he got a gallon of water splashed onto him. He lay stunned for a while, blinking water out of his eyes before cursing.

Kurama was the last one, and the easiest. As he walked up to the temple, Kagome threw a dozen eggs into the wind and onto his head, before running into the living room.

Everyone was already gathered there. Yusuke was still soaked, Hiei was shirtless and scowling, Kuwabara had bits of glue still stuck to him and Kurama still had egg pieces in his hair. Without blinking, Kagome played the tape. By the end everyone had laughed at least once. Yukina had come as well and handed Hiei a spare set of clothes, since his were soaked in gasoline; the catch was that they were an extra set of Yukina's clothes. Nonetheless, Hiei wore them, claiming that he couldn't stand the smell. (Friend gave me that idea with Hiei's clothes).

Kagome tilted her head, observing Hiei.

"I can see the similarities between you two now, I don't know why I didn't see how you two are siblings." There was dead silence as Yukina's eyes widened and Hiei gave a murderous look to Kagome. Yusuke and Kuwabara were rendered speechless. Kagome looked around confused before giving a weak laugh.

"I guess it was supposed to be a secret then…" Hiei began to advance on Kagome, before Kurama stepped in between them.

"You will owe me for this," he murmured to his unofficial girlfriend. Kagome gave another weak laugh.

"I suppose you already had something in mind then," she squeaked, peaking around Kurama and still seeing a pissed-off Hiei.

"A date with you comes to mind._  
_

_1-1-1-1-1 _

_Well, yet another one done. I know some things would have been close to unbelievable… but still. Guesses as to that 'mystery person' will be taken until his appearance in ch. 30. I'm not going to mention who got it and who didn't, then you could just look at the review boards ._

_**Sesshomaruobsessed: **well, your name makes it known…_

_**Dark Inu Fan:** Sesshoumaru's dead…remember?_

_**Jinenji:** as usual, I can count on you for a long review . Didn't win anything this time though. Hmm, including epilogue this story will end in six chapters._

_**Sunstar kitsune:** How could they if they were running for their lives?_

_**Time and fate: **It's on Deviant Art._

_**Pitbull123: **Good question. I have no clue. I wasn't really thinking about that… but I did but something time-related in the next chapter._

_**Ohiowriter:** 00 I'M UPDATING I'M UPDATING! Once my French teacher stops giving so much homework… -grumbles-_

**Note From Beta (Pen Against Sword): **HEY! I ADMIT, THE LAST ONE BEING SUPER LATE WAS MY FAULT, BUT I AM CORRECTING THIS THING TEN MINUTES AFTER RECEIVING IT! SO THERE! DON'T BELIEVE TBIRIS WHEN SHE SAYS IT'S ALL MY FAULT! SHE IS GETTING THIS BACK TONIGHT, WHICH IS APRIL EIGHTEENTH, so if it is late, IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Now click that magic button at the bottom and see what happens, 'kay? By the by, I got who the mystery person was on the second try. NYAH! I'm not telling! MWUAHAHAHA!


	29. A Date With Kurama

Tbiris: TT

Yusuke: Your marks mean that much to you?

Karasu: I agree, it shouldn't mean so much

Keiko: Plus if you were that worried you'd be studying now

Tbiris: Shut it. This entire chapter will take place from Kagome's point of view. And I **BLOODY **hope you appreciate it! Took me a long time to write it.

Chapter 29- A Date With Kurama 

How could I honestly know that Hiei didn't want me to-inadvertently-tell Yukina they were siblings? He never warned me about it, so it can't be my fault. Kurama had taken Hiei aside and talked to him, about what I don't know, but it might have had something to do with that ice cream Kurama said he had to buy. Now I'm obligated to go on a date with Kurama, not that I mind of course.

Our relationship seems to be moving a little fast now though. Sure we kissed before, but we haven't known each other that long. It's only been two months since we met after all, and only five weeks since I saw him as himself and not Inu Yasha. I sighed and shifted slightly. This is so awkward; I guess I do have odd tastes though. Kurama and Inu Yasha are like opposites though, so what could they have in common?

"Kagome?" I looked up to see Kurama; I noted that he seemed a little worried.

"Hai?" He smiled at me.

"I wasn't certain if you were in the world of the living or not. Shall we go?" He offered me his arm. I hesitated for a moment, before I took it and allowed myself to be swept away by Kurama.

He led me to a park first; we sat on a bench beside a river. There were few people around and none of them were within hearing range. Trees and gardens in full bloom covered the area. I allowed the heat of summer to surround me, as it rarely had since I'd broken the jewel a second time.

"You wanted me to tell you about Karasu beforehand. Except we haven't had enough time to talk alone." I looked at him, uncertain whether or not I should agree or remain silent. I could tell that the subject upset him greatly—his eyes remained fixated on the river, never once looking at me.

"I…I want to tell you everything. Every feeling I've felt for the past four hundred years (read that in the back of a French manga. I'm going with that. Live with it.), or fifteen. It began when I was Youko Kurama." I listened patiently to his stories. His life as a thief, how he had met Kuronue and the two had become friends and almost closer than that, before his death. I could feel his pain at the memory as if it were my own.

I know that Inu Yasha can speak through him, but now I know why he can do that. They aren't so different, in both of his lives; Kurama didn't belong and lived a harder life than most. Neither was sure that they belonged in this world to begin with and had to live in between worlds. (1) I continued to listen to him as he continued into his current life and how he met Yusuke, his family, the Dark Tournament, his fear of Karasu and his involvement with Yomi. (2)

He turned to me after he finished recounting his past until he ran into me.

"You're crying," he said, startled. I touched a hand to my face; I could feel the tears now.

"They're tears for you," I replied, before I hugged him. It always felt right, being with Kurama. I felt his arms wrapping around me, holding me tight, like I was his lifeline. He tilted my head up and I felt his mouth on mine. I returned the kiss with my heart and opened my mouth slightly. I'm in heaven... I felt Kurama pull away.

"I told my mother I'd introduce you to the family." I nodded, silent.

His family? Do they know about him? How would they react to me? I felt panic beginning to rise. He smiled as if he could read my mind. I briefly wondered if he could, but I realized that he probably knew that I'd be thinking this already.

"They don't know about me. They think I've been visiting a foreign school for an exchange program. (3)" I have to admit, it was a very believable lie. Kurama strikes me as a kind of person that could keep up with his homework and tests even if he missed a year of classes. Or did he tell me that? I can't remember. Anyway, I wish I could do that: juggle classes and Sengoku Jidai.

"We can go for lunch now if you want Kagome." I think he noticed my silence and decided to act on it.

"It's okay Kurama, I was just thinking." He quirked an eyebrow. I laughed; they seem the same, yet different. I knew not to tell him, there's no doubt as to how he'd react. I should just… keep my mouth shut.

"The past." Damn, it slipped out. Kurama gave me his mysterious smile.

"You shouldn't dwell in the past, not when there's such a bright future ahead of you." Kurama turned to look at the river again, and pulled me closer to him. I gave into my instincts and leant on his shoulder. There was a noisy silence around us as we drank in each other's presence.

"Kagome." I looked at Kurama's face, his eyes were down and there was worry in his eyes.

"If…if we both come out alive…" He trailed off as he started to lose confidence in his words. I looked at him in shock. _If!_ If?

"We will come out alive," I told him confidently. Kurama gave me a weak smile.

"I truly hope so. If we make it," he began to fiddle with something in his pocket. He took a deep breath and said in a calm assured voice with a hint of nervousness:

"Will…will you be my wife, my mate? The one I'll live with for eternity?" He closed his eyes, anticipating my response.

I felt shock entering my bones and mind. I was so young to be married, what would Grandfather say? What would Mother say? I felt the starting of a fierce war within myself as my upbringing fought my love of Kurama.

"You can answer later, Kagome," Kurama stated. I felt more weight on my ring finger. I looked down at it and saw a gold ring with leaves engraved into it. I nodded to him and gave him the best smile I could muster at the moment. I could sense a lot of turmoil in the future.

Kurama stood up, his face showing his relief and happiness, with the worry hidden behind it. He held out a hand to me, I took it and stood up.

"Where are we eating for lunch?" I asked curiously. Kurama's eyes flickered with amusement for a moment. I wondered what could have been so funny at the moment.

"Kaa-san's expecting us for lunch," he replied. I felt like another pound of weight was added to my shoulders. I began fidgeting with my hair and skirt. Kurama took my hands and pulled them away from my face, before kissing me. I felt my nerves ebb away. He pulled away and smiled at me, I love it when he smiles like that. His eyes just seem to light up and all of the darkness I know he carries in his soul disappears. He kept hold of my hand and began to walk; I followed him until he stopped in front of a house. He opened the door, and I felt uneasy again.

The house was clean, there was a TV with a game console, and the kitchen must be close, since I can smell something cooking. The floor was carpeted in a light green with darker green walls.

"Onii-san! Kaa-san, onii-san's home!" I saw a younger boy, and I identified him as Kurama's stepbrother (4). A woman stepped out of the kitchen. I bowed slightly and introduced myself. She smiled and waved us in.

"Come in. I'm quite glad that Shuuichi's finally found a girl to show me." I blushed at that praise. All mothers must be the same, concerned for their children and what they were doing. (5) I looked sideways at Kurama and saw a pink tinge on his face as well.

"Well, we can't let lunch get cold! You have to tell me how you met and how far along you are while we eat!" If possible, I think I just felt my face get redder.

"Kaa-san!" Kurama scolded. His mother just gave him an innocent smile.

I followed him into the kitchen, and my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw what was on the table.

"ODEN!" Kurama and his stepbrother looked at me as if I was crazy. I felt slightly offended at this.

"What? I'm allowed to exclaim in joy aren't I?" I demanded. Kurama's mother giggled and I saw Kurama hide his smile. Had Kurama's mother gotten a hold of my mother and expected this reaction?

"Please sit."

"Arigato gozaimasu." I sat down beside Kurama, and his stepbrother sat beside his mother.

"Itadakimasu" we chorused before serving ourselves. We spent five minutes eating in silence, before Kurama's mother looked at us expectantly. I stopped eating for a while, and nudged Kurama.

"How _did_ you two meet?" she asked.

"We went to the same school in America," I lied. " Shuiichi helped me adjust, Minamino-san." Kurama's mother smiled at me.

"Call me Shiori. My step-son is Shuiichi as well." Two Shuiichis, how does she manage? If she called them then they'd both come and ask what she wanted them to do.

"We ended up getting close. We're dating now and…" I blushed, unable to finish.

"I proposed." I looked at Kurama, his voice had been quiet and a blush now stained his face.

"When?" Shiori's voice seemed awed. I looked down at my skirt and mumbled.

"Around five minutes ago. He offered me more time to think about it." It suddenly went silent and Shuiichi had stopped eating. As I looked up, I saw his jaw drop. I do suppose it would be surprising for him. We only met two months ago _and_ this is our first date, although they didn't know that. Well, it is hard to date when you're in Makai slaughtering demons. When will the day be over? I gave an inward sigh and started eating again.

My internal battle increased, and I began to feel more and more comfortable beside Kurama. I thought about him and all that he had done for me, even if he couldn't help me much with some things. He was always there for me, and now I felt like I always wanted to be beside him, forever. The battle started to turn and reasons to agree were appearing to me all of a sudden. It was ending. With every ending there is a beginning, and so I knew that this would turn into the beginning of a more intimate relationship.

"I have. I accept, Kurama." The words didn't seem like my own, but like something was speaking though me, and yet it was I. I looked at Kurama, and saw him practically glowing, as was Shiori. I think that this day can only get longer.

_Okay. First off, no complaints. It was **extremely** hard to write and edit this, if you think you can do better, give it a shot and send it to me. I may just replace it. Romance is not my strong suit, but I needed to write it to satisfy some people and to further the plot a bit. Hats off to Pen Against Sword who kept asking me if I had finished the chapter and if she could edit it yet._

_**Sesshoumaruobsessed:** Well, she would have been…it was either Hiei or Kurama, so guess what she picked ._

_**Dark Inu Fan:** IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS HIS FAULT! –points to little brother- and if you don't want me to agree don't say it ._

_**Jinenji:** No Kuwabara ran out before the tape finished, but that's the manga –shrugs-. Yusuke knew, but he was just shocked that she spilled the beans. I didn't put how Kurama calmed Hiei down and I'd kill myself trying to write more chapters before this one. It's the last trip to Ningenkai before the quest finishes**. I may add a few more chapters as I said before, details of other stuff, if people want.** It'll be pretty bad though 'cause it'll just be what I feel like writing…. so I think it'll be like I originally planned. You can guess again you know._

_**Kagorin:** You have definitely not read By Any Other Name then. It kicks this story out of the 'moderately good' section. Go and read it . They will get together –fiddles with thumbs-_

_**Kurama'sGirlRyoko:** Well, it's not ASAP… I started something else 'cause I just didn't want to work on this for a bit…._

_**Ohiowriter:** What was I mad about? I'm sorry my memory's fading, even though I'm still young …_

_**Kagome-reincarnation:** Trying now…it's harder the further I go…some re more dialogue than description, but you should see the entire note in the sequel. First note I put in. MORE DETAIL, MORE PLOT! Hehehe… the sequel's turning out badly, like a shadow of this…_

_**(1):** He's a human with a demon soul, so he's placed around the same as hanyous._

_**(2):** I have no clue what happens in Makai, I know Yomi was part of his old bandit gang back when he was Youko, so I'm not going in depth._

_**(3):** It's a lie he hasn't used, and one I've never seen in fics, it's perfectly believable and I want to go on one._

_**(4):** Once again, I'm working with limited knowledge; he's either his stepbrother or his half brother. I'm more inclined to believe he's his stepbrother since we meet him in the anime (got that from a site)._

_**(5):** Certain exclusions do apply._

_Itadakimasu: said before eating_

_Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you (politely)_

_Chan: for females or children_

_San: equivalent of Mr./Mrs./Ms_

**_Thanks to all MM. ORG and IL reviewers!_**

**_Next Chapter: A Battle of Allies_**

**Beta Note:**

_And THIS time, it was not MY fault that she is late with next enthralling chapter of the RHIMTOW! Dang, that is one long acronym. Let me shorten it to Replaying History. Anyway, I DIDN'T DO IT! I am returning this same day to our beloved tbiris. And quite a good chapter it was. Can she get a hand here? I would like you people to tell tbiris that she needs to stop saying that she is bad at romance. We all know that she does very well! _

**Pen Against Sword**


	30. A Battle of Allies

_Okay, so it's partially my fault that this is late, partially my disk. I lost all info and two chapters because it needed formatting. There are two more notices, and then I'll shut up. One, I've decided to take dialogue at the beginning out since it was taking up more space. Two, Pen Against Sword is no longer betaing this. She felt that she wouldn't have much time to correct the grammar and decided to stop. So everyone say goodbye… I'll forward every review for this chapter to her._

**Chapter 30- A Battle of Allies**

Once again, they were waiting at Genkai's for Botan and a portal. Kurama had been silent for so long that Yusuke suspected that something drastic had happened during his date. Hopefully, Kagome hadn't dumped him. Hiei's smirk – indicating that he _knew_ exactly why Kurama was silent, didn't help. Kagome was more nervous and uptight than usual and, like Kurama was silent. Jin had lost enthusiasm, so that Kuwabara and Yusuke were left in the dark.

Botan finally arrived, bubbling with apologies.

"I'm so sorry about that! I don't know why Enma-daioh wanted to talk to you! How could he say that about Hiei!" Kagome smiled and let Botan continue for a while longer, before Kagome interrupted.

"Everything's been taken care of now Botan-san. Enma-daioh brought my attention to it, so it was fixed." Botan looked at her, and noticed the new scars that Kagome had acquired from Karasu's attack.

"You look like you went through a blender." Kagome's smile faltered, her face became grimmer.

"It was a trial," she sighed. "We have almost no shards again." Botan nodded, before cutting through the air with her oar, creating a portal to Makai.

They all walked through it, only to feel a rush of cold air around them when they emerged into Makai. Straining her ears, Kagome could hear the sound of clashing swords, the sound of battle. Without an explanation, Jin took off towards the sound. The group followed, the wind had a hint of urgency in it that was left by Jin. It was only after they had started running that Kagome could sense it. Shards, and it was no meager amount. Her eyes widened in surprise before she hardened them, preparing for battle.

The wind grew colder as the sound grew louder. They had reached the end of the trees and witnessed the battle within the clearing. Jin was frozen in disbelief and horror.

He watched as the blows exchanged the two fighters. A female water youkai and a male ice youkai. Both of the fighters' faces were set in determination. Only the whisper of a name distracted a fighter, opening his defenses.

"Touya." The female would have killed Touya in that moment if Kagome hadn't intervened. She ran in between the two fighters, blocking Touya from her shot. Her eyes dared the female to attack.

"Don't get involved!" The female punched her out of her way, only for several attacks to be pointed at her, a promise should she move. Kagome lay where she fell, dazed from the attack, her hand lay on the necklace, which began to throb.

"You would attack your friend?" Jin had put two and two together when he had seen Kagome look at the female. A cold blizzard began to form as he let his powers go loose. Touya looked at his partner in astonishment before his eyes hardened.

"I do if they get in my way." Was her short reply.

"Wrong answer." The voice belonged to neither shinobi, but to the youko. Kurama's eyes had turned into a glowing gold, the rose whip trembled in his hand. Kurama, Touya and Jin started to fight the youkai. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kagome watched; Kagome felt a wave of helplessness overcome her, before she intervened once again. Tears poured down her face from having to watch allies fight each other.

"STOP IT!" she cried. She threw herself in the way of the final attacks. Kurama's eyes went wide, as he turned the whip back into the rose.

Jin reined in the wind and Touya let go of the climate control, however the ice didn't melt as fast as they liked. The youkai lay on the ground, eyes wide. Kagome had still taken damage from all three attacks. Her back was once again laced with blood. Her attention however, was on the female youkai. A small smile made its way onto her face. She knelt down and looked at the youkai straight in the eye.

"I have to wonder which one of us was more stupid. Myself, Kurama of you, Boudan." Silence followed her statement. Hiei smirked at Kurama's wide-eyed expression.

'_It's not like you to be so distracted.'_ There was a small laugh in Hiei's voice. Kurama sent an annoyed look in Hiei's direction.

Kagome stood and walked to Touya.

"You're Touya?" she asked. Touya nodded slightly.

"I'm Kagome, changer of history." She introduced herself and held out her hand.

"Per'aps protectress of the Shikon is more appropriate," Jin suggested. Touya's eyes widened before he smiled and took Kagome's hand.

"I'm glad to see you survived your ordeal at Koorime Island," he replied. Everybody's eyes went wide.

"H-how did you know about that?" Kagome stammered. Touya shrugged.

"I was in the right place at the right time. I saw Jin and the Koorime chasing after you and thought that it would be best to delay them."

"If you don't mind," Boudan interrupted. "Could you tell me why these pestering shinobi are allies?" she demanded.

Kagome blinked, Yusuke started to chuckle.

"It was quite a shocker really. The order of the shinobi was created by one of Kagome's old shard-hunting gang. The order was created to protect the Shikon no Tama and the protectress. Jin and Touya have been doing just that, and keeping the order alive."

"Don't flatter us," Touya replied coolly.

Kagome scowled.

"We just can't get along can we!" she yelled. Everyone stepped back in fear and allowed her rant to continue. When she stopped, Touya held out his hand, half of the Shikon no Tama rested on his palm. He placed it into Kagome's hand. Boudan did the same. A pink flare surrounded the Shikon no Kakera, and they began to melt in Kagome's hand, forming an almost complete Shikon no Tama. She looked up at the gang, a smile on her face.

"Shall we visit Kikyo again?"

**CHECK NOTE ABOVE!**

_**Kagomente:** I was running out of ideas… things needed to fit for the sequel too, plus they've had plenty of time to themselves in Makai. Although a date in a place where you're on constant alert doesn't sound too good does it?_

_**Dawnella:** I love that fic! And the entire thing is written, I'm just too lazy to type it up –hides other fanfic project behind her back- hehehehe. It's funny? Never thought it was… I'm not too good at writing humor._

_**While kilala:** Just got them. I feel stupid about everything I did now… but it couldn't be helped. Well I suppose it could have been, but still._

_**Amin Vanima Mellonea: **At least you had it on Toonami. I have to buy everything because they don't show YYH in Canada._

_**Kagome-reincarnation:** You helped. I looked over it harder after reading your comment._

_**Time and Fate: **Ermm… good question… -hides in a corner- what are you talking about? I'm not the author! _

**Thanks to: areyoareyo, Sesshomaruobsessed, firehedgehog, rosefire-shadow666, dark inu fan, sunstar kitsune and hellblazer**

**Next Chapter: Fourth Encounter**

**Let me know about spelling and grammar mistakes!**


	31. Fourth Encounter

_Yeah, yeah, it's late. No real reason except that I was lazy and there was another fanfic bashing my head it. LEAVE ME ALONE PLOT BUNNIES! TT._

**Chapter 31 – Fourth Encounter**

They now held the full Shikon no Tama. It was three days until the next full moon, when everything would finally be settled. As it was, the entire gang, with Shintaku added was at the castle of the Western Lands. Kagome continued to stare at the Shikon no Tama, disbelieving that Naraku hadn't gathered any shards. Within three days, it was inevitable he would attack to try and find the Shikon no Tama. Kagome was in the heart of the defenses; the gang was their last defense before the protectress.

They were still taken by surprise.

A mass of lesser demons stormed the castle. They were weak, but the amount never seemed to end. It seemed like an endless battle. The everlasting siege. Many times a blast of reiki, or purification powers slowed the advance, but it wasn't long until they reached the center. Then, the demons all fell back to allow a purple demon to go through the now broken defenses.

It was too easy for Goshinki, until he met the Reikai Tantei. His abilities and speed aided him, and soon the team was heavily wounded, thanks to the sneak attacks that the lesser demons pulled. Goshinki's path was clear once again, and Goshinki made his way to the most difficult trial: the protectress. However, Kagome hadn't been trained to block her mind from mind readers, thus Goshinki was able to dodge all of her attacks and advance swiftly. He took the jewel with one hand and swiped his claws across Kagome's chest before he made his escape. Following his departure was a scream of frustration as Kagome broke down crying.

8-8-8-8

They would get revenge, which was certain, everyone wanted Goshinki dead, and they began to plan how, and hoped that he hadn't given the Shikon no Tama to Naraku yet. Hiei had threatened to kill Kuwabara if he didn't stop being so stubborn.

"I'm the only one who can create a suitable mental barrier. He only got me last time because I was taken from behind!" It was one of the rare moments when Hiei would lose his temper. Usually, Kagome would act as a peacemaker, but she had begun to sink into depression, despite Kurama's attempt to stop her descent. Jin and Touya also seemed down, and Yusuke did his best to keep the team together.  
"Kagome," Kurama continued to try to snap her out of her trance.  
"What's it like to die?" Kagome suddenly asked. Kurama shook his head.  
"Youko avoided death by escaping to this body," he explained.  
"How?" Kagome seemed genuinely interested.  
"He concentrated the rest of his energy to separate his soul from his body. His body died at that moment and he left to find a host." Kagome stood, her eyes flared like fire again.  
"Kuwabara, Hiei's right, he can kill Goshinki easier than the rest of us. We have to move fast if we're going to intercept him." Hiei and Kuwabara stopped yelling and looked at Kagome. She smiled at them in reply.  
"Lets go then," Touya, stated. The group then set out, hoping that they would be able to recover the jewel that was screaming for it's protectress.

8-8-8-8

They met Goshinki at the frontier of the Western Lands. At first, they had swarmed him with a multitude of thoughts, confusing the demon. Then Goshinki brought out a hoard of lesser demons to keep them otherwise occupied. At first, only Boudan and Shintaku were needed to keep the demons at bay. Then Jin and Touya came to their aide when they had begun to tire. It continued until only Hiei was fighting Goshinki and everyone else kept the lesser demons from interfering in the battle. Goshinki tried to take his opportunities to run, but he was stopped every time.

They were all beginning to tire now, and everyone started to make mistakes. Kagome had run out of arrows and began to try and keep the demons off of her with a katana. Kurama's arms had begun to tire, his whip losing some of its normally deadly accuracy. Yusuke had the most energy left of them all, and was avoiding its use to save his energy. Kuwabara was out of the fight with a large gash across his chest. Jin and Touya had combined their powers to make an ice tornado, but their energy was flickering like a candle using the last of its wick. Boudan and Shintaku were also running on the dregs of their power. Everyone had injuries at this point and they all hoped that Hiei would finish the battle soon.

Hiei was afraid to release the dragon, in case Goshinki dodged and it hit one of his companions. As it was, he had to rely on his sword and his fists. When he used his sword however, he made sure to avoid Goshinki's teeth. Kagome had forewarned him that if his sword met Goshinki's mouth, it would break on his teeth. So he used the lesser attacks of the dragon's technique to further damage Goshinki. They were both equally injured, however Goshinki had the advantage of his mind and speed. Enough so that Hiei was beginning to get annoyed. He started swearing in every language as he attacked and finally, running out of patience he called the Jaou Ensatsu Ken and sliced Goshinki into pieces in seconds. When he realized it had been that easy his swearing increased.

After five minutes he dropped his sword, panting heavily he allowed himself to collapse.  
"Daijobu?" Kagome limped over, a gash on her leg. Hiei gave a slight nod of his head.  
"We have to go back to Sengoku Jidai," Kagome informed them. Jin, Touya, Boudan and Shintaku looked confused. The Reikai Tantei however looked at her questions in their eyes.  
"It's time that I told you the details of the last time Naraku was killed. He has the Shikon no Tama now. All hell will break loose if he manages to make a wish." She looked up defiantly. Her bow shook in her hand/  
"We can't let that happen."

_I'll save review replies for later._

**_Next Chapter: Plans and Past Final Battle_**

_This will be the last contest. Otherwise I'll be giving away stuff._


End file.
